La sangre no lo es todo II: Nuevo comienzo
by Bluemoon250
Summary: Draco Y Hermione comienzan una nueva vida juntos, después de los malos momentos que ambos pasaron.
1. La despedida

**LA DESPEDIDA**

Aquel martes del mes de marzo había comenzado ventoso y gris, muy gris, desentonando completamente con el humor de Hermione Granger que estaba contenta pero nerviosa, al mismo tiempo. Faltaba poco para terminar su último día de trabajo para el ministerio; su idea de incorporar la tecnología muggle al mundo mágico, había tenido una excelente acogida. A esas alturas, la mayoría de los magos disfrutaba de la televisión mágica en sus casas, y tanto el teléfono como el internet mágicos también estaban empezando a arraigar entre los magos, que veían en estos unas excelentes ventajas, pues estaban empezando a comprobar que, en ciertas ocasiones, eran mucho más rápidos que el correo por lechuza. Hermione estaba satisfecha del trabajo realizado, y orgullosa de terminar su trabajo con tan buenos resultados.

-¿Señorita Granger? -preguntó una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo entre cano y vestida con una túnica de color azul celeste, que entró en el despacho de Hermione, sacándola con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos-. Su prometido la espera fuera -anunció sonriente la mujer.

-Gracias, Alice. Enseguida voy -contestó Hermione a la mujer, que hasta ese momento había sido su secretaria, con una sonrisa-.

Cuando la mujer salió del despacho, Hermione se recostó sobre su silla cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro. "Mi prometido", se repitió en voz baja riendo entre dientes. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Draco le pidiera matrimonio y aún no podía creer que fuera a pasar por todo lo que suponía una boda, de nuevo. El pánico volvió a hacer su aparición solo de pensar en lo cerca que estaba ese momento; no sabía si tendría fuerzas para dirigirse al altar, en el caso de que Draco no saliera huyendo al igual que había hecho Ron. Quizá le pasara lo mismo que cuando aceptó la proposición de matrimonio tres meses atrás; en su cabeza la respuesta era: "lo siento, Draco, pero creo que todavía es demasiado pronto, ¿porqué no pensamos en ello más adelante?". Sin embargo de su garganta salió una respuesta muy diferente. Hermione volvió a reírse nerviosamente, sentada en su silla, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras recordaba aquél momento.

"_Sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, miraba el anillo que Draco la mostraba. Era sencillo pero de una belleza impresionante. Pensó que estaba hecho especialmente para ella. Mientras observaba el rostro expectante de Draco, el pánico la invadió "¿Y si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo que con Ron?", pensaba mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior y sin dejar de mirar a Draco fijamente a los ojos, "No lo soportaría. No podría volver a levantar cabeza. Debo decirle que esperemos un poco. Si, creo que eso será lo mejor", se dijo para sí._

_-¿Y bien? -la apremió Draco, que parecía estar conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hermione._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Draco. Me encantaría ser tu esposa -se sorprendió respondiendo Hermione._

_-¿En serio? -la preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de felicidad. Hermione no le había visto sonreír así en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él._

_-Pues claro que sí -respondió ella entre sollozos, pues también para su sorpresa, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Aquella mañana fue la mañana más extraña que pasó. Draco la agarró la cara con las manos y la besó apasionadamente, como no lo había hecho hasta el momento."_

"¡Madre mía! ¿Desde cuando hago las cosas de forma tan impulsiva?", pensaba riendo de nuevo; su recién descubierta nueva personalidad la sorprendía hasta a ella misma. "¿O No es nueva? ¿Y si estaba escondida en algún lugar recóndito de mi interior... reprimida...?", se preguntaba Hermione, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola un poco.

-¿Vienes, cielo? Nos esperan -dijo Draco con su voz grave y a la vez suave, pero con aquel tono de impaciencia que últimamente se apoderaba de él a la menor ocasión-. ¿O es que piensas quedarte a vivir aquí? -terminó con sarcasmo.

-Tranquilo, Draco. Ya voy -le respondió Hermione con tranquilidad y riendo-. Simplemente estaba despidiéndome de este lugar. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí -mintió finalmente Hermione.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó Draco rodando los ojos y alzando las manos con impaciencia desde el umbral de la puerta-. Olvidaba esa costumbre tuya de encariñarte con los sitios... Está bien -concedió Draco finalmente, algo ceñudo-. Pero "despídete" rapidito de este lugar. Mi madre nos espera. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que sea necesario. No perderás de vista este local por mucho tiempo, de todas formas... -gruñó Draco, mientras Hermione, sonriendo por la impaciencia de su prometido, recogía su bolso y la caja con sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Vale... ya está. No hace falta que te pongas así... -replicó la chica cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Ya... bueno, deja que lleve yo la dichosa caja... yo podría haber hecho que te la recogieran mañana... -volvió a gruñir, mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos a Hermione, que ya no podía reprimir la risa ante aquella actitud. Realmente estaba nervioso-. ¿Te hace gracia que vayamos a llegar tarde? -la dijo ceñudo, volviéndose.

-No, cariño. Me hace gracia que estés tan nervioso. Como nunca te altera nada... -bromeó Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos y salió gruñendo, mientras ella echaba un último vistazo a su oficina y cerraba la puerta.

-Claro, te hace gracia. A la señorita le hace mucha gracia... -gruñía Draco, mientras cruzaban el pasillo-. No es que me agrade tener que ir a dar la "bienvenida" a mi padre, ¿sabes? No ha estado de vacaciones, precisamente. Y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy humano, Hermione. Claro que me afectan las cosas.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo. Solo era una broma. Perdona -le dijo mientras se agarraba a su brazo y tiraba de él para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que pareció calmar un poco a Draco.

-Bueno... -vaciló un poco menos bruscamente, Draco-. Despídete rapidito de tus empleados mientras yo mando esto a casa, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Vale -aceptó Hermione con un suspiro de paciencia-. Pero, ¿tú no estarás conmigo? -añadió.

-Si. Estaré. Pero debo mandar esto a casa, ¿no querrás que lo llevemos con nosotros a todas partes, no? -refunfuñó Draco.

-¡Ay, Draco! Calmate ¿Quieres? Te pones insufrible cuando estás así -protestó con impaciencia Hermione. Realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa aquella actitud. Al fin y al cabo, aún tenían veinte minutos de ventaja sobre la hora acordada con la señora Malfoy.

-Hummm... -gruñó Draco saliendo a la parte pública del local, en donde todos los empleados de Hermione la esperaban con una bonita tarta y bebidas.

-¡Genial! Si hasta han comprado tarta... ahora llegaremos tarde, fijo -se quejó Draco por lo bajo para que solo pudiera escucharle Hermione, que al oírle le dio disimuladamente un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que Draco se quejara por lo bajo y se doblara un poco hacia la izquierda-. Démonos prisa, ¿vale? No quiero llegar tarde -añadió entrecortadamente.

Los seis empleados de Hermione (tres mujeres y tres hombres) alzaron sus copas de hidromiel, sonrientes, y abrazaron y besaron a Hermione cuando ésta se acercó, emocionada, a ellos.

-La echaremos mucho de menos, señorita -dijo Alice, su secretaria, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo -Es la mejor jefa que he tenido en mis treinta años como secretaria.

-Si, Hermione -terció un joven brujo, de pelo rizado y rubio, y de ojos azules-. Es muy fácil trabajar contigo. Además eres una amiga estupenda -añadió mientras servia una copa a Hermione y alcanzaba otra a Draco, que se había acercado después de mandar mediante magia, los objetos personales de Hermione a su casa.

-Te llevas una gran mujer, Draco. Espero que lo sepas, muchacho. Porque nos dejas sin una gran jefa y amiga -terció un hombrecillo bajito, regordete y un poco calvo, el cual había sido el encargado de enseñar el uso de internet a los magos.

-Si. Lo sé -contestó amablemente Draco, aunque Hermione podía notar la impaciencia en su voz-. Pero bueno... la vida es así. Además, no la perdéis. Podréis sufrirla de nuevo cuando abramos el nuevo negocio, ¿no? -bromeó nerviosamente Draco.

Todos rieron y Draco se relajó un poco. Comieron un pedazo de tarta -que Draco prácticamente absorbió debido a la impaciencia que sentía-, junto a los empleados, hablaron y rieron junto a ellos y, quince minutos más tarde salían de la tienda, después de despedirse de los demás.

-¡Por fin! Creí que no saldríamos jamás... -protestó Draco una vez fuera.

Hermione se limitó a reír de nuevo,sin decir nada; cuando Draco se ponía en ese plan, ella prefería no decir nada, pues se ponía insoportable, se agarró de la mano con Draco y juntos se desaparecieron.


	2. Vuelta a casa

**VUELTA A CASA**

En cuanto se aparecieron frente a la verja de entrada a los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione se tensó como nunca e instintivamente apretó la mano de Draco. El terror que sintió hizo que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que Draco también se había tensado y apretaba las mandíbulas rechinando ligeramente los dientes.

-Vamos... Cuanto antes nos quitemos esto de encima, mucho mejor -susurró Draco devolviendo el apretón de mano a Hermione. Aunque no se dio cuenta de que ésta se había quedado congelada, invadida por el terror, hasta que echó a andar y Hermione no le siguió -Pero... ¿Qué t...? ¡Oh! -exclamó Draco al ver el rostro lívido de terror de Hermione y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que la ocurría.

-N... no... puedo... -balbuceó Hermione con un hilo de voz- No puedo, lo siento mucho...

Por la mente de Hermione pasaban las imágenes de la primera y última vez que había estado en aquella enorme casa. Durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Ron, Harry y ella, habían sido llevados a la Mansión de los Malfoy, por un grupo de carroñeros encabezados por el hombre lobo Grayback, y allí había sido torturada por Bellatrix Lastrange, la tía de Draco, al descubrir ésta la espada de Griffindor y pensar que habían entrado en su cámara de Gringotts.

Un escalofrío y un sudor frío recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione al recordar esto, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido a Draco, que se había acercado a ella y abrazándola la dijo:

-Lo sé, mi vida. Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Todo es muy diferente ahora.

-Pero no para tu padre -dijo Hermione todavía con miedo en la voz y aferrándose fuertemente a Draco-. Para él sigo siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia. No puedo enfrentarme a él, Draco... tengo... tengo que ir a casa n...

-Hermione... Hermione, tranquilizate, por favor -dijo Draco intentando calmar a una Hermione que estaba empezando a perder aire por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento-. Tranquila. Hermione, mírame y escucha -pidió Draco sujetándola por los brazos y haciendo que lo mirase-. Hermione, respira hondo, cielo. No va a pasarte nada, ¿me escuchas? Y en todo caso, yo no lo permitiría jamás. ¿Crees que te habría traído si supiera que iba a ocurrirte algo malo? -preguntó Draco.

Hermione, lo miró angustiada y, finalmente negó con la cabeza pues no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Exacto. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero se lo prometí a mi madre, tu lo sabes; ella tiene la esperanza de que mi padre y yo nos reconciliemos... -soltó un bufido de incredulidad- Ella se ha encargado de hablarle de nuestra relación, así que ya está al corriente de todo y, según mi madre, no puso impedimento en que estuvieras aquí el día de su regreso. Quiere... conocerte. Pero ya sabes todo esto, cielo. Así que no nos queda otra -sentenció Draco suspirando resignado-.

-Humm... si, lo sé. Pero... Ay Draco, no me da buena espina toda esta amabilidad -repuso Hermione revelando a Draco, por fin, el temor a que llegara ese momento, que la había estado atormentando desde que Draco la informara de su visita a la casa de sus padres.

-Bueno... no te voy a negar que a mí no me resulte... raro, como poco, pero ya nos comprometimos. Además, a mí me hace tanta gracia como a ti, reencontrarme con mi padre; recuerda que para él soy un traidor a la sangre, y eso, en su escala, me deja en la misma posición que a ti -reflexionó Draco-. No te preocupes, de verdad. Yo estaré contigo. Pasaremos juntos este mal trago, ¿de acuerdo? Además, mi madre nos ayudará con él -añadió finalmente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione miró unos segundos a Draco, y finalmente, cerrando los ojos, tomó aire varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de volver a abrirlos y asentir. Draco la abrazó por la cintura y llamó al timbre. Unos segundos más tarde, la verja se transformó en una especie de cabeza y se escuchó la voz de Narcisa Malfoy, que con una voz fría preguntó:

-¿Quién está ahí y que quiere?

-Somos nosotros, mamá. Draco y Hermione -dijo con total tranquilidad Draco.

La puerta de la verja se abrió al instante y Draco y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la casa, que estaba al final de un largo camino.

Hermione todavía estaba aterrada cuando llegaron a la casa. ¿Y si el señor Malfoy había llegado ya? No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran cara a cara. Lucius Malfoy no era como su hijo; él no cambiaría jamás.

-¡Hijo mío! Estás guapísimo -saludó Narcisa a su hijo en cuanto entraron en la casa, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso bien sonoro. No hacía demasiado que la habían visitado (desde su reconciliación en Navidad, los tres habían ido a visitarla todos los fines de semana), pero debido a un problema en uno de los negocios de Draco, hacía casi un mes que no la veían-. Y tú, querida mía... cada vez estás más hermosa -añadió tras soltar a su hijo y dirigirse a Hermione, abrazando con el mismo ímpetu a su futura nuera.

-Gracias, se... Narcisa -se corrigió Hermione, pues no lograba acostumbrarse a llamar a la madre de Draco por su nombre de pila-. Usted también está muy guapa.

-Gracias, querida. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que vuelva mi Lucius a casa. No sabes cuanto lo he extrañado -explicó la madre de Draco, con evidente emoción en la voz-. Pero pasad al salón y sentaos conmigo a charlar un rato mientras llega tu padre, por favor -invitó la señora Malfoy agarrándose al brazo de su hijo y abrazando a Hermione por los hombros-.

-¿Cuándo llegará papá? -preguntó Draco.

-No tardará mucho. Debería llegar en unos minutos... -contestó la señora Malfoy mirando con impaciencia su reloj de pulsera-. Pero decidme, ¿Como está la pequeña Cissy? ¿Porqué no la habéis traído con vosotros?

-Oh, está preciosa. Crece por momentos, ya verás -contestó Draco con los ojos iluminados-. Además, ya dice frases enteras... a su modo, claro, pero ya se hace escuchar.

-¡Qué alegría! Pero, aún no me has dicho porqué no la habéis traído con vosotros -insistió la señora Malfoy.

-Bueno, no queríamos traerla porque nos daba algo de miedo la reacción de papá con respecto a Cissy -confesó algo incómodo Draco-. No quiero que Cissy sufra un desprecio de su abuelo. Sé que todavía es muy pequeña para darse cuenta de esas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que sabe cuando la quieren y cuando no... Compréndelo, madre, después de las cosas que me dijo... -se apresuró a añadir al ver que su madre intentaba replicar su explicación. Su padre no le había dicho cosas bonitas, precisamente la última vez que lo visitó, cuando le dijo que se iba a casar y que su mujer era una chica muggle. No quería ni pensar como reaccionaría al ver que tenía una nieta mestiza. Se estremeció un poco ante ese pensamiento.

-Ya... entiendo -dijo la señora Malfoy cogiendo la mano de su hijo-. Pero no tenéis porqué temer, cariño. Tu padre está al tanto de todo, ya te lo dije -añadió con cariño-. Ya os dije que le conté todo; sabe que te vas a casar con Hermione y que tiene una nieta preciosa. Le enseñé la foto que nos hicimos los cuatro en Navidad y me dijo que le gustaría mucho conocerlas a las dos. Aunque, no te voy a mentir, lo dijo a regañadientes.

-Me lo imagino -terció Draco bufando-. Estoy casi seguro que solo lo tolera por no hacerte daño a ti.

-No digas eso, Draco -le reprendió su madre-. Estoy segura de que tu padre está deseando volver a verte y...

-No digas tonterías madre -protestó Draco cansinamente-. Sabes de sobra lo que papá piensa de mi. En el momento en que le dije que me casaría con una muggle, pasé a ser un traidor a la sangre. Dejé de ser su hijo. Y ahora se entera de que su nombre vuelve a ensuciarse con una nieta mestiza y una nuera sangre sucia, que para él, eso es peor que cuando me casé con una muggle -terminó un poco irritado. Conocía a su padre de sobra. Todavía tenía fresco en la memoria el momento en que le dijo que había dejado de ser hijo suyo, que estaba profundamente defraudado y que le daba asco tener un hijo así. Después escupió en el suelo y le dijo que se fuera y que no se atreviera jamás a dirigirse a él pues para él ya no existía.

-No te pongas así, Draco -dijo de pronto Hermione con un hilo de voz que delataba el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba. No había dicho nada desde que saludó a la madre de Draco. Se había limitado a sentarse al lado de su futura suegra y a escuchar la conversación que, madre e hijo, mantenían mientras retorcía una manga de su túnica de manera nerviosa-. No sé... es tu padre ¿no? Intenta darle una oportunidad, aunque sea por tu madre. Como bien me has dicho antes, pasaremos juntos esto -sugirió Hermione tratando de sonar tranquilizadora.

-Sí, hijo. Haz caso a Hermione. Intentalo, por lo menos. Hazlo por mi.

Draco miró a ambas mujeres ceñudo. Sabía lo que había dicho a Hermione hacía tan solo unos momentos, antes de entrar en casa de sus padres; pero ahora, que no faltaba mucho para volver a encontrarse con su padre, no estaba tan seguro de poder enfrentarle. Todavía le dolía lo que había pasado años atrás. Aún así, al mirar a su madre y a su prometida, y ver sus rostros que reflejaban miedo -en Hermione-, y súplica -en su madre-, decidió acceder; daría una oportunidad a su padre.

-Está bien -dijo finalmente a regañadiente-. Lo intentaré. Intentaré llevarme bien con papá. Pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti, mamá -se apresuró a añadir al ver la alegría que desprendió el rostro de su madre al oírle decir aquello.

La señora Malfoy iba a decir algo, pero no pudo pues en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Debe de ser Lucius! -exclamó emocionada al tiempo que se levantaba para ir a abrir a su esposo.

Draco y Hermione palidecieron. Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a Draco y cogerse a su brazo. El momento que ambos habían estado temiendo tanto, había llegado.


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

La puerta de entrada se abrió minutos después, y Draco y Hermione pudieron escuchar a Narcisa Malfoy dar la bienvenida a su esposo.

-¡Lucius! ¡Oh, Lucius! ¡Por fin estás en casa!

-¡Tranquila, querida! ¡Me vas a asfixiar...! -escucharon que decía el señor Malfoy a su esposa, y notaron la sonrisa en su voz.

Instantes después, los padres de Draco aparecieron en el salón. Draco y Hermione se tensaron al ver a Lucius Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya... -dijo con frialdad en la voz el señor Malfoy al ver a la pareja, de pie en medio del salón- Te ves muy bien, Draco. Veo que tu sa... nueva novia te cuida bien.

Draco se tensó un poco más, y Hermione pudo sentir como le crujía la mandíbula y le rechinaban los dientes. A su vez, ella sintió un pánico tan grande que le hizo apretar el brazo de Draco con fuerza. Sintió que, de no ser por el jersey, le habría clavado las uñas profundamente.

-¿Cómo estás, padre? -preguntó Draco con asombrosa calma en la voz, tendiéndole la mano a su padre, en forma de saludo.

-Podría estar mejor, la verdad -contestó Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirando la mano que le ofrecía su hijo como si le hubiera ofendido profundamente-. ¿Es que vas a saludar a tu padre con un apretón de manos, Draco? ¿Acaso te asquea darme un abrazo?

Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos ante semejantes preguntas. Era evidente que Draco no se esperaba aquello, pues los ojos se le abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, y no supo qué decir o hacer. Hermione, que se había percatado de aquel detalle, le empujó sutilmente del brazo sacándolo de su perplejidad y haciéndolo reaccionar.

-No, claro... quiero decir... que no me... asquea... -balbuceó mientras se acercaba a su padre, que extendió los brazos y lo abrazó cuando Draco se acercó.

-Veo que las cosas te van bien, hijo -dijo Lucius cuando se separó de hijo-. Me alegra muchísimo que así sea, y lamento profundamente que no haya sido con mi ayuda... -terminó con arrepentimiento en la mirada.

-No importa, padre -replicó Draco, que estaba todavía algo aturdido-. Poco podías hacer encerrado, como estabas, en Azkaban

-No seas blanderas, Draco -lo regañó su padre-. No te he enseñado a...

-Las cosas cambian, padre. Las circunstancias, los tiempos... las personas -lo interrumpió Draco, secamente-. Yo he cambiado, padre. Ya no soy aquel chaval que ansiaba ser igual que su padre; aquel niño que, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, seguía a pies juntillas las ideas de su padre, solo para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí. Hace mucho tiempo que soy un hombre nuevo; hace mucho que sigo mis propias ideas; que hago caso a mis sentimientos. Me ha ido de maravilla siendo yo mismo, padre, en estos años. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que he conseguido siendo como soy; mis empleados me respetan y me quieren. Estoy orgulloso de eso, padre. Es mucho más agradable que, el que te teman. Mi difunta esposa me amaba por lo que era; mi hija me adora, y ahora, he conseguido rehacer mi vida con una gran mujer, que también me ama y me respeta tal cual soy, sin necesidad de hacer que me tema... -Draco paró un momento para tomar aire. Había hablado muy deprisa, y Hermione creyó que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle eso a su padre, pues, a pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila, sus ojos desprendían furia y rencor por aquel comentario inacabado de su padre-. He venido hoy aquí, padre, porque mamá me lo pidió. Quiere que volvamos a ser una familia, como antes. Quiere que me conozcas como soy realmente, que conozcas a tu nieta y a tu nuera... He venido porque, en el fondo, yo también quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. Te he echado mucho de menos, aunque me cueste reconocerlo... Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. Si quieres que volvamos a empezar, si quieres volver a tenerme en tu vida, a tener a mi familia en tu vida, debes aceptarme tal cual, sin esperar a que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes; debes aceptar a mi mujer y a mi hija, porque ellas son parte de mí, sin importar su sangre. Porque de lo contrario, sintiéndolo mucho, me iré ahora mismo y no volverás a saber de mí. Ya no puedo ser como antes, padre. No puedo hacer que te sientas orgulloso si piensas que te he traicionado por ser y pensar de diferente forma que tú.

Huno unos minutos de silencio después de que Draco terminase su disertación. Su madre lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione estaba perpleja y, a la vez, muy orgullosa de él, y su padre lo miraba inexpresivo, escrutándole el rostro como si tratara de encontrar algo en él.

Finalmente, Lucius Malfoy, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo, arrastrando de nuevo las palabras:

-¿Y porqué crees que no estoy orgulloso de ti, Draco?

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Draco, que lo dejó sin palabras, limitándose a mirar a su padre con cara de asombro.

-No creas que no te comportas como un verdadero Malfoy por el simple echo de actuar de forma diferente a como yo lo haría, porque si es así, te equivocas, hijo -le dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo al pasar a su lado en dirección a Hermione, y dejando a Draco más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba-. ¿Sabe, señorita Granger? Draco tiende a dramatizar demasiado las cosas, en ocasiones -añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione, que se había puesto lívida al ver al señor Malfoy acercándose a ella. Estaba más mayor de lo que recordaba, más delgado y tenía un color ceroso de piel. Estaba muy demacrado, los años pasados en Azkaban se le notaban muchísimo.

Hermione, no podía moverse, se había quedado inmóvil, presa del pánico pues, a pesar de aquel demacrado aspecto, todavía imponía mucho; tenía ese aspecto airado y arrogante que lo caracterizaba, y en ese mismo instante, Hermione fue plenamente consciente de que, verdaderamente, estaba prometida a Draco Malfo; fue consciente que estaba a escasos meses de entrar a formar parte de una antiquísima estirpe de magos, todos sangre limpia, que aún eran respetados y temidos a partes iguales. La sangre se le congeló en las venas a Hermione y el pánico la hizo marearse un poco, cuando Lucius Malfoy la asió por los brazos, la examinó con ojos severos, y finalmente habló.

-Veo que la edad te ha sentado bien, Granger -su voz era fría y arrastraba las palabras, como de costumbre. Era obvio que no aprobaba la relación de su hijo. Hermione palideció otro tanto y tragó saliva, de forma nerviosa. Draco y su madre, simplemente no podían hablar. Hermione notaba la tensión de ambos-. Estás mucho más guapa que la última vez que te vi. Y, aunque no lo creas, me alegra ver que también has ganado sensatez -Hermione no entendía a qué se refería su futuro suegro, por eso se limitó a mirarlo sin entender nada, y sin decir ni una palabra-. Bueno, es obvio que, por fin, has comprendido qué familias de magos merecen la pena y...

-¡Padre! -protestó Draco enfadado, interrumpiendo a su padre.

-Bueno... supongo que tendremos que... tolerarnos, por el bien de la familia. Tendremos que aprender a llevarnos, más o menos bien, ¿no es así?

-Yo... yo no tengo ningún problema con usted, señor Malfoy -contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz y tratando de esbozar un sonrisa que no estuvo segura de haber hecho aparecer.

El señor Malfoy sonrió entre dientes y después abrazando a Hermione suavemente, como si fuera a romperla, dijo:

-Entonces, todo bien.

El señor Malfoy se sentó en un sillón e hizo un gesto con la mano para que los demás se sentasen. Draco y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá que estaba frente al sillón del señor Malfoy, y su esposa en el sillón contiguo, agarrándole la mano, como si temiera que éste fuera a marcharse de nuevo.

-Veo que no habéis traído a mi nieta -observó el señor Malfoy, con voz severa-.

-Cierto -concedió Draco-. No sabía si querrías conocerla.

-Bueno, he aceptado a tu novia, la señorita Granger, ¿porqué no habría de querer conocer a mi nieta? -preguntó maliciosamente el señor Malfoy, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiantes.

Draco sintió que no podría contenerse. Estaba bastante claro que ni aceptaba a Hermione, ni aprobaba su relación con ella, y que tampoco tenía ninguna gana de conocer a su nieta; solamente lo hacía por ver feliz a su esposa. Aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Draco sabía lo mucho que su padre amaba a su madre. Él también quería a su madre, además a su lado estaba Hermione, casi temblando de miedo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no caer en la provocación de su padre. Pero finalmente, tras tomar un par de bocanadas de aire por la nariz, lo consiguió.

-Tienes razón -concedió de nuevo Draco-. No veo porqué no querrías conocerla. Te pido disculpas por no haberla traído -añadió-. Si te parece bien, voy por ella.

-Claro, hijo. Ve y trae a mi nieta -dijo el señor Malfoy fingiendo emoción.

-Hum, quizá será mejor que vaya yo -intervino Hermione antes de que Draco se pusiera en pie para desaparecerse-. Tú quédate, Draco. Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar tus padres y tú.

Y sin decir nada más, ni dar opción a Draco de replicar o a sus padres de añadir algo, se puso en pie y giró sobre sí misma para desaparecerse, mientras pensaba en su casa. Estaba muy nerviosa y el pánico se había apoderado de ella, haciéndola sudar sudor frío. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa aunque solo fueran unos minutos.


	4. La extraña actitud de Lucius Malfoy

**LA EXTRAÑA ACTITUD DE LUCIUS MALFOY**

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de Cissy. Había mandado a Pinky que le trajera el vestido nuevo que le había enviado Narcisa, hacía solo un par de semanas, mientras ella arreglaba el pelo de la niña, haciéndole una bonita coleta.

-¿Vamos a ver a la abuelita, mami? -preguntó la niña, que jugaba con su osito de peluche preferido, mientras Hermione trabajaba en su pelo.

-Si, cariño. Pero también veremos al abuelito. Ya ha vuelto de su viaje y quiere conocerte -contestó Hermione con dulzura en la voz-. Por eso quiero que estés muy guapa. Para que el abuelito pueda ver lo hermosa que eres, pequeña.

La niña sonreía adulada, y se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a Hermione.

-Aquí tiene, ama Hermione -dijo con su voz chillona y llena de alegría la pequeña elfina.

-Gracias, Pinky -dijo Hermione mientras cogía el vestido. Era de manga larga y de color rosa pálido, con una pequeña y bonita flor en un lado del pecho.

La niña estaba encantada con aquel vestido. La gustaba mucho el color rosa y su abuela tenía cierta destreza, que Hermione envidiaba, para dar justo en el blanco, con los gustos de su nieta. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba esto y vestía a la pequeña.

A pesar de todo, y aunque ya estaba más serena, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en el momento en que regresaría a casa de sus futuros suegros. Se estremeció al recordar al señor Malfoy y su reacción al verla, y no pudo evitar torcer los labios al pensar como sería su reacción ante Cissy.

Cuando hubo terminado de vestir a la niña; con sus leotardos blancos, su vestido rosa y sus zapatos negros, Hermione anunció a la elfina que se iban y que tenía la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Cogió a Cissy en brazos y se desapareció.

La tensión podía cortarse en el salón de los Malfoy. Desde que Hermione se desapareciera, hacía ya media hora, padre e hijo a penas cruzaron unas pocas palabras. El silencio solo había sido roto por la conversación que mantuvo el matrimonio. Pero ahora que Narcisa Malfoy los había dejado a solas para ir a decir a los elfos que fueran preparando la cena (con la única intención de dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar), el silencio era aplastante. Padre e hijo miraban distraídos a distintos puntos de la estancia, y solo en algunas ocasiones, se cruzaban la mirada, como queriendo hablarse pero sin encontrar qué decir, para después volver a desviarla.

Draco no soportaba más aquella tensión. "¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer? ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo?" se preguntaba ansioso Draco, pues sin Hermione a su lado, sentía que no podría aguantar ni un segundo más ahí.

-Estás muy enamorado de esa chica, ¿verdad hijo? -preguntó de pronto Lucius a su hijo, que lo miró perplejo. Era evidente que Draco no se esperaba aquello.

-Sí, padre. Con toda mi alma -contestó al fin Draco, con serenidad.

-Ya veo. Entonces es lo único que importa -sentenció Lucius, cruzándose de piernas y cruzando sus manos, mientras miraba con ojos escrutadores y con fijeza, a su hijo, el cual le devolvía la mirada.

Segundos después el timbre de la puerta sonó e instantes después, Narcisa hacia aparición en el salón con la pequeña Cissy en brazos, seguida por Hermione.

-Mira, cariño. Esta es nuestra pequeña nietecita; Cissy -dijo la señora Malfoy acercándose a su marido y tendiéndole la niña para que la cogiese en brazos-. ¿No es una preciosidad?

Draco se puso muy tenso y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, la cintura de Hermione, que se había puesto a su lado, también nerviosa y un poco asustada.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo el señor Malfoy alzando a su nieta en brazos y mirándola bien-. Eres tan hermosa con tu abuela y tu madre. ¿Das un abrazo fuerte al abuelo?

-¡Si, abuelito! -gritó entusiasmada la niña mientras se aferraba al cuello de su abuelo.

La señora Malfoy sonreía radiante, como si fuera una escena de lo más normal, sentada en el sillón contiguo al de su marido. Draco y Hermione por el contrario estaban asombrados y no se sentaron hasta que no lo hizo el señor Malfoy, con la niña en su regazo.

A Draco y Hermione les parecía increíble el cambio de humor de Lucius Malfoy, que ahora tenía un brillo de emoción y alegría en los ojos, y sonreía ampliamente, mientras besaba a su nieta en la cabeza cuando se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, chicos ¿y cuándo vais a presentarme a mis futuros consuegros? -dijo finalmente Lucius con un tono de voz algo más frío, pero sin arrastrar las palabras.

-Hum... bueno... no sabíamos... no sabíamos si... -tartamudeó Hermione.

-... No sabíais si yo aprobaría esta relación y si querría conocer a tus padres, ¿me equivoco? -la interrumpió Lucius terminando la frase por ella, y con un tono tan inexpresivo que hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda-. Bueno, supongo que no os lo puedo reprochar... Narcisa, querida, ¿qué te parece si invitamos a los señores Granger a cenar en casa este sábado? -dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Me parece perfecto -contestó la señora Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Horas más tarde, Hermione todavía estaba aturdida por aquella extraña tarde noche, en casa de los padres de Draco. No sabía como interpretar aquella extraña y variable actitud del señor Malfoy, y no se explicaba como había pasado de estar a punto de llamarla sangre sucia, nada más regresar a su casa, a planear una cena familiar para el siguiente sábado, poco rato después.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? -preguntó Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura cuando se metió en la cama-. Te encuentro algo ausente desde que hemos venido de casa de mis padres.

-Si, si me encuentro bien -respondió Hermione, acariciando el ante brazo de Draco y girando la cabeza para darle un beso-. Es solo que... Ay, es que tu padre me ha dejado algo desconcertada. Eso es todo -confesó Hermione suspirando.

-Mm... Te entiendo. La verdad es que yo también estoy algo desconcertado -concedió Draco-. Ha sido una tarde de lo más rara. Nunca me había sentido como un extraño en mi casa. Y si te soy sincero, no sé a qué ha venido eso de la cena con tus padres -añadió arrugando el entrecejo y besando el hombro de Hermione-. No sé... no me da buena espina. Mi padre cenando con dos muggles... Mmm. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la cena termine y vea a tus padres regresar a casa sanos y salvos -gruñó preocupado Draco.

-Si. Yo también -coincidió Hermione-. Pero bueno, demos algo de cuartelillo a tu padre. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor la noche no resulta tan mala. Mira lo bien que ha acabado hoy la noche... -dijo Hermione acurrucándose en Draco, que se limitó a apagar las luces y a tumbarse con Hermione entre sus brazos.

A Draco le costó un poco dormirse. No dejaba de pensar en aquella tarde noche con sus padres, y en la extraña actitud de su padre. Siempre había sabido que sus padres lo querían con locura, a pesar de tener formas especiales de demostrárselo y, podría jurar que aquella tarde, poco antes de que regresara Hermione con la niña, su padre había intentado decirle algo; juraría que sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo cuando le dijo que lo importante era que él, Draco, estuviera enamorado de Hermione; y juraría, que cuando se despidieron, había estado a punto de abrazarle en lugar de estrechar su mano, como finalmente había hecho.

"Bueno, quizá Hermione y mamá tengan razón. Quizá merezca que le de una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo es mi padre, ¿no?". Se dijo Draco antes de dar un bostezo y quedarse finalmente dormido.


	5. La pelea

**LA PELEA**

-Va a ser un día larguísimo, Ginny -le dijo Hermione suspirando mientras ambas ponían la mesa y Pinky terminaba la cena-. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, y Draco está más irritable de lo habitual. No sé yo como acabará la noche...

-Tranquilízate, Hermione. Quizá no sea una velada tan mala como imaginas -intentó animarla su amiga, mientras hacía volar los cubiertos, desde el cajón donde estaban guardados hasta la mesa-. No sé... dales una oportunidad, quizá Lucius Malfoy solamente quiera hacer las cosas bien por su hijo -añadió al ver la incredulidad con que la miraba su amiga.

-Hum. Si tú lo dices... -contestó Hermione vacilante-. Pero sigo pensando que hay algo raro... no me fío.

La semana había pasado de forma tranquila, sin novedades. Draco y Hermione habían intentado no hablar más de lo necesario sobre la cena del sábado siguiente, con sus respectivos padres. Hermione no se fiaba; le había dicho a Draco, en varias ocasiones, que lo veía demasiado raro, que a pesar de lo que le había dicho, después de pensarlo fríamente, veía algo extraño. Draco siempre la contestaba de la misma manera; no quería ni pensar en la noche del sábado.

El viernes llegó tan rápido que parecía que habían acelerado el tiempo. El jueves, Draco había empezado a dar señales de la ansiedad que sentía, mostrándose más sarcástico e irritable de lo habitual, lo que hacía enfurecer a Hermione, que a la hora de cenar ya se había decido a ignorar aquél comportamiento. Y cuando aquel viernes amaneció, las cosas se pusieron más tensas todavía. Draco, harto de que Hermione lo ignorase cuando decidía quejarse, se enfurruñó y apenas habló con ella en el desayuno. Hermione, por su parte, decidió ignorar también aquel comportamiento, por lo que la hora de la comida, pasó deprisa. Ambos estuvieron callados durante toda la hora y Draco, que comió tan deprisa como si le fueran a robar la comida, se marchó quince minutos antes de lo habitual, despidiéndose de Hermione tan solo con un leve beso en los labios.

La tarde, sin embargo, pasó de forma más relajada. Los Potter, como casi todos los viernes, iban a cenar con ellos, pues esa semana les tocaba a Draco y Hermione, ser los anfitriones de la cena, y como éstos llegaron sobre las seis de la tarde, Draco y Hermione tuvieron tiempo de relajarse un poco.

Después de dejar a James en la habitación de juegos junto a Cissy, Hermione y Ginny bajaron a la cocina y se estuvieron poniendo al día de sus cosas, mientras tomaban un té. Harry y Draco, por su parte, estuvieron charlando en el salón sobre sus trabajos, las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, y en general, sobre sus cosas. Así que ahora, que estaban a punto de cenar, Hermione se sentía más relajada y había podido abordar el tema de la cena de la noche siguiente.

-La cena está lista, ama Hermione -anunció la elfina, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Pinky, ve a avisar a Draco y a Harry, por favor -dijo Hermione con voz cariñosa.

Segundos después, pinky regresó con sus andares saltarines y graciosos, con los dos chicos detrás.

-... no creo, Hermione y yo deseamos una boda sencilla, sin mucha gente. No creo que mis padres quieran hacer algo diferente... -le decía Draco a Harry preocupado, cuando entraron en la cocina.

-De todas formas id preparados. Conociendo a tu padre, no creo que quiera una boda _sencilla_ para su hijo... -le decía Harry con un tono algo burlón, cuando se sentaron a la mesa, al lado de sus respectivas mujeres.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ni lo pienses, Harry! -le dijo Draco haciendo un gesto de incomodidad, ante tal teoría. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Quería casarse a su manera, no a la de sus padres.

-¿De qué habláis, cariño? -preguntó ceñuda Ginny a Harry, aunque era evidente por donde iban los tiros-. ¿Porqué has hecho palidecer así a Draco?

Harry rió fuertemente.

-Estábamos hablando sobre la cena que tienen mañana, preciosa -dijo con toda tranquilidad Harry-. Me estaba comentando que le tiene bastante preocupado todo eso. No está seguro de las intenciones de su padre.

-Y a ti se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad de que quiera hacerse cargo de la boda, ¿no? -adivinó Hermione, mirando con complicidad a su amigo.

-Exacto -contestó Harry-. Gracias, Pinky -agradeció a la elfina cuando ésta le sirvió la sopa.

-Bueno, si solo fuera eso... -dijo Hermione.

-Si solo fuera eso ¿qué? -preguntó Draco entre irritado y angustiado. No le hacía ninguna gracia aquella posibilidad.

-Si solo fuera eso, no me importaría darles ese pequeño placer -contestó Hermione, elevando un poco la voz, algo molesta.

-Que no te importaría... -susurró Draco sarcásticamente, bajando la cuchara de sopa que iba a meterse en la boca-. Hermione, no sabes lo que dices -la espetó finalmente, irritado.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo? Mientras no esté tramando otra cosa peor... -soltó Hermione molesta. Se estaba empezando a hartar de la actitud de su prometido.

-¿Qué que tendría de malo? Yo te diré que tendría de malo, Hermione -saltó Draco, dejando la cuchara en el plato e irguiéndose en la silla-. Lo que tendría de malo es que, querrán una boda con toda la pompa. Querrán alardear de la magnifica boda que pueden procurar a su hijo... invitarán a medio mundo mágico, Hermione. Y, sinceramente, no quiero eso. Me gusta lo que tenemos pensado.

-Bueno, quizá, si les dices lo que queréis, lo respeten -terció Ginny tratando de poner algo de paz entre Draco y Hermione, pues pudo percibir un brillo en los ojos de su amiga que solamente aparecía en los momentos que más cabreada se sentía.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad, Ginny? -preguntó indignado Draco-. Se nota que no conoces bien a mi padre... -gruñó finalmente.

-Pero puede tener razón -dijo Hermione desafiante-. Si es de eso de lo que se trata, les diremos lo que queremos y como lo queremos y...

-Y nada -la atajó Draco echando chispas-. Si es de eso de lo que se trata, no hay caso. Le daré las gracias y le diré que no hace falta que se ocupe de nada. No pienso permitir que convierta nuestra boda en un circo y punto. Además, no sabemos si se trata de eso -sentenció Draco.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Hermione. No quiero seguir hablando sobre la cena de mañana ni seguir especulando con los motivos de mi padre. Solo quiero disfrutar de una tranquila velada junto a nuestros amigos. Ya pensaré en la cena con mis padres, cuando llegue el momento -dijo severamente Draco, sin dejar opción de replica a Hermione, que frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios para controlar su ira.

Nadie dijo nada más sobre el asunto, y a medida que transcurría la noche, los ánimos se fueron relajando.

Horas más tarde, cuando los Potter ya se habían ido y se disponían a acostarse, Draco conoció la parte más hostil de Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó contrariado a Hermione, mirando el neceser de la chica y su pijama en encima de la cama, mientras Hermione cogía unas sábanas y una almohada del armario.

-Mis cosas, obviamente -le espetó la chica.

-¿Y para que las sacado? ¿piensas hacer limpieza de armario a estas horas? -preguntó Draco con socarronería y entre risas.

-No te has vuelto idiota de pronto, ¿verdad, Draco? -contestó Hermione girándose bruscamente hacia él y lanzando fuego por los ojos cuando lo miró-. Me voy a dormir a mi antiguo cuarto. Y me estoy pensando el mudarme allí hasta que nos casemos.

Draco no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué había hecho él para que se comportara de esa manera? La ira apareció de repente, recorriéndole cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¡No digas estupideces, Hermione Granger! -gritó Draco sin poder contenerse-. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, y lo sabes.

-Por su puesto que no. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, _mi señor _-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Pero... ¿Quieres dejar de decir insensateces de una vez, mujer? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? -rugió Draco ante el comentario de Hermione, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, que instintivamente retrocedió hasta quedar contra la puerta del armario que acababa de cerrar.

-Bueno, últimamente eres tan autoritario... -explotó Hermione. Aunque no pudo terminar, pues Draco la había acorralado entre la pared y él mismo, apoyando las manos en la puerta del armario y quedando con la cara a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-No soy autoritario, Hermione -dijo de forma amenazadora y arrastrando las palabras como nunca antes lo había oído Hermione-. Si estás así porque te haya cortado cuando intentabas replicar sobre lo de mis padres y la boda... bueno, en ese caso, siento mucho parecerte autoritario, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión -Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no pudo responder nada. Se limitó a seguir ceñuda para que Draco no adivinase que su arrebato se había esfumado. Estaba decidida a pasar la noche en la otra habitación, solo por no dar su brazo a torcer. Ella no era ninguna cobarde. No tenía miedo a Draco, sabía que no la haría ningún daño a pesar de su enfado, pero si sintió cierto respeto hacia él-. Así que deja esas malditas sábanas y el neceser donde estaban, ponte el dichoso pijama y vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar, por si no lo recordabas, y no estoy para discusiones ni tonterías -añadió todavía extremadamente irritado Draco, al ver que Hermione no decía nada.

-¡Pss! ¿piensas que voy a dormir contigo esta noche, Draco Malfoy? -soltó Hermione desafiante, sin poder evitarlo. No sabía porqué, pero le producía una especie de euforia verlo tan cabreado.

-¿Y tú piensas que no lo vas a hacer? -replicó Draco arrastrando con malicia las palabras y acercándose un poco más a Hermione-. Tú sal por esa puerta, Hermione. Duerme esta noche en la otra habitación, y entonces conocerás mi lado más oscuro. Soy un Malfoy, cariño, a pesar de que ahora no lo parezca. No lo olvides. Intenta provocarme, si piensas que no hablo en serio.

La voz melodiosa y peligrosa con que Draco había dicho esas últimas palabras, hizo que Hermione, esta vez sí, se estremeciera y sintiera miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo, volvió a producirla esa extraña euforia que había sentido anteriormente, solo que algo más intensa. Instintivamente, soltó las sábanas dejándolas caer al suelo, agarró a Draco por la cintura y, con una seductora sonrisa en los labios dijo en tono retador:

-Quizá lo haga.

-Hermione... en serio, no me provoques -amenazó Draco en un susurro. No estaba para tonterías.

-¿Qué, si lo hago? ¿Me pegarás? -lo provocó ella, molesta.

-¡Hermione! ¡No se te ocurra insultarme! -gritó Draco con profunda ira en la voz. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione se atreviera a insinuar que la pegaría? ¿Es que no lo conocía suficientemente como para pensar aquello? ¿Qué clase de hombre creía que era? Nunca, jamás, en sus veinticuatro años, había puesto la mano encima a una mujer. Y, por supuesto que no empezaría con la que más amaba en el mundo.

-Creo que no he pronunciado ningún insulto, Draco ¿te estás quedando sordo? -lo desafió de nuevo Hermione, que se sentía cada vez más satisfecha con el efecto que estaban causando en Draco sus palabras.

-¡Ya está bien, Hermione! ¡Deja de...! -Draco iba a acabar con aquella situación. Se le había acabado la paciencia y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Hermione siguiera en ese plan.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Algo que no esperaba y que lo dejó perplejo un momento, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.


	6. Cena en la Mansión Malfoy

**CENA EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Hermione había agarrado a Draco de la cara y le besaba con una pasión poco habitual en ella. Perplejo y aturdido como estaba, no supo reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez que le hubiera gustado, y de la forma que le hubiera gustado.

La forma en que le hubiera gustado actuar en aquel momento, tan furioso como estaba, era separándose inmediatamente de Hermione y decirla que podía coger sus cosas e irse a dormir al otro cuarto ahora, si lo deseaba tanto, y ver como reaccionaba ante aquel rechazo. Sin embargo, su reacción fue muy diferente a como le hubiera gustado; no tardó ni dos segundos en corresponder aquel beso con la misma pasión. Se acercó un poco más a ella, presionándola algo más contra la pared y llevando una mano a uno de los muslos de la chica para acariciarlo con dulzura y suavidad, lo que hizo que, con una gran agilidad y de forma casi imposible, debido al escaso espacio del que disponía entre la pared y Draco, Hermione se enroscó de un brinco a la cintura de Draco, que se giró y la llevó hasta la cama.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó Draco, momentos después, jadeante y entre risas- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Hermione? No me malinterpretes, ha sido... épico, de verdad. Pero es que no sé qué te pasa. Primero te enfadas tanto conmigo que quieres ir a dormir al otro cuarto, y al momento siguiente... bueno... -terminó Draco todavía entre risas.

-Ay -suspiró Hermione-. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Creo que estoy nerviosa, eso es todo -dijo tapándose la cara con la sábana.

-Ya. Nerviosa... -ironizó Draco divertido-. No me parece que esa sea la palabra adecuada para lo que te pasaba, Hermione.

-¡Bah! -exclamó ella riendo con todas sus ganas-. Lo siento, Draco -dijo finalmente, poniéndose algo más seria-. Realmente no sé que fue lo que me enfureció tanto. En serio, creo que estaba algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes -repuso Draco, abrazando fuertemente a Hermione y besando la frente de ésta-. Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa. La verdad es que estos días hemos estado bastante tensos los dos. Y, en todo caso, me parece que te he dejado bastante claro que acepto tus disculpas -terminó con voz seductora y suave, alzando las cejas.

-Bueno... -dijo Hermione con tono de inocencia- Me parece que todavía puede quedar algo más claro... ¿no te parece?

Ambos rieron, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir una palabra, Hermione ya lo había atraído hacia sí, por el cuello.

La mañana había comenzado gris y lluviosa. Hermione estaba en el baño, terminando de secarse el pelo, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior vieron a su mente. "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Cuando lo vi tan furioso, me _acaloré _de una forma inusual... No me puse así, ni aquel día en que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me excitaba tal cual es... Pero anoche... ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Desde cuando me pone tan frenética el peligro? Sí, pasé mucho junto a Harry y Ron. Pero recuerdo que a pesar de todo, sentía miedo, pánico en muchas ocasiones... ¿Porqué me resultó tan tremendamente sexy el lado más oscuro de Draco?" Pensaba Hermione, que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, alzó la vista para mirarse al espejo. Era la misma Hermione de siempre; su pelo castaño alborotado, casi imposible de domar sin magia, sus ojos color miel... la misma. Salvo que ahora se veía más guapa, más alegre. Incluso había ganado un poco de peso, lo que la sentaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la misma por fuera, se sentía muy distinta por dentro. Cada día que pasaba sentía que cambiaba un poco más.

Entonces, mientras pensaba en esto, se dio cuenta de que desde que vivía con Draco, se dejaba llevar más por sus instintos que por la lógica. Se cuestionaba cosas, que antes, hubiera dado por verdades irrevocables siempre que vinieran en un libro. Ahora ya no era así. También se dio cuenta de que la encantaba ser madre, de que la encantaba ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de no estar oficialmente casados aún. Sentía que los nervios que sentía, cuando se trataba de la boda, no eran por miedo, como había pensado en un principio; ni miedo a la boda, ni miedo a que le pasara con Draco lo mismo que con Ron, ni miedo a los padres de Draco, ni miedo a nada. Esos nervios solamente eran emoción por que todo saliera bien, emoción por convertirse oficialmente en la Sra. Malfoy y por compartir ese ansiado día con su familia y amigos.

Con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción que se había apoderado de ella, se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí misma:

-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?

Nuevamente dejándose llevar, sonrió con felicidad a su reflejo en el espejo, y fue consciente de una cosa más; el único miedo que sentía era al cambio tan grande que se estaba produciendo en su vida y en su personalidad. Sintió pánico solo de pensar que, quizá, la esencia de ella misma se estaba perdiendo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía totalmente liberada, desinhibida... Se sentía Ella misma.

-¡Hermione, date prisa! -escuchó que Draco gritaba desde las escaleras-. ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar!

Hermione sonrió.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó y, con un floriteo de varita, atajó el trabajo que estaba haciendo con el secador. En un segundo el pelo estuvo seco y en otro liso.

Se lo recogió en una coleta y se apresuró a vestirse.

-... y quiero que se sientan como en casa, ¿de acuerdo Pinky? Es la primera vez que se quedan a dormir con nosotros.

Draco estaba hablando con Pinky, mientras ésta daba de desayunar a Cissy y, él mismo terminaba de desayunar.

-Si, amo. No se ponga nervioso, todo estará listo -le decía con paciencia la pequeña elfina.

-Hola, cielo. Buenos días -lo saludó Hermione besando la mejilla de su prometido-. Hola, pequeña... Buenos días, Pinky -saludó Hermione Besando a Cissy y, después a la elfina.

Hermione siempre hacía aquello. Desde que llegara a la casa, Hermione siempre trataba a la elfina como a una igual, la ayudaba en sus tareas, y la abrazaba y la besaba como si fuera una hermana o incluso una hija. Era algo que a Draco le sorprendió mucho al principio, pero con el tiempo también él cogió aquella costumbre. La elfina, al principio no supo como reaccionar, estaba tan sorprendida como Draco, pero no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse a aquel trato; estaba encantada de sentirse querida y de que la trataran como a un igual, y ella correspondía a aquel amor que sus dueños la mostraban con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar.

-Hola, nena. Ya está preparado el traslador en el que vendrán tus padres -informó Draco mostrando a Hermione una vieja radio que había encima de la mesa-. Llegarán a las doce. Intentaré estar aquí antes de que lleguen. Espero que esa dichosa reunión termine pronto. Pero si no estoy, por favor, discúlpate de mi parte y empezad a comer sin mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ajá -exclamó Hermione, como contestación, mientras se tomaba un bollito.

-Bien. Enones me oi a -dijo Draco con la boca llena de tostada y levantándose de la mesa apresurado.

-Vale cielo. Pero te he dicho mil veces que no hables con la boca llena. Un día te vas a atrangantar -lo regañó Hermione con tono severo pero con gesto burlón, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a darle un beso-. Pinky, por favor, trae el maletín de Draco.

La mañana pasó rápido. Pinky y Hermione limpiaron toda la casa, arreglaron el cuarto donde se quedarían los padres de Hermione, y prepararon la comida.

Cerca de las doce menos diez, Draco llegó a casa. La reunión que tenía esa mañana, había terminado pronto, para gran alivio de Draco pues quería estar en casa cuando llegasen los padres de Hermione. Los señores Granger le caían muy bien. Eran buenas personas, tranquilos y agradables, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado entre su hija y él, los habían acogido a él y a su hija, en su familia con gran cariño.

-¿Crees que me dará tiempo a cambiarme? -preguntó a Hermione nada más aparecerse en la cocina.

-Hola, cariño. La mañana ha sido buena, Pinky y yo hemos terminado temprano, gracias -le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba a él en jarras.

-Lo siento, amor -se disculpó Draco, dando un beso a Hermione-. Bueno... ¿crees, que...? -tartamudeó nervioso.

-Si te das prisa, creo que sí -concedió Hermione con un suspiro-. Aunque así estás muy bien.

Draco no esperó más y salió disparado de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, para cambiarse de ropa. Sabía que estaba bien tal cual; con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, y su capa. Pero no le parecía adecuado recibir así a sus suegros. Le parecía demasiado sobrio.

Cuando llegó a la habitación escuchó a Hermione decir emocionada:

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Qué alegría! Os echaba de menos...

-Hola hija -saludó la señora Granger.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, cariño -dijo el señor Granger-. ¿Dónde está la pequeñina? ¿Y Draco?

-Cissy está en la cocina con Pinky que la está dando de comer. Y Draco, ha llegado hace unos minutos de trabajar y ha subido arriba a cambiarse. Pero enseguida baja -escuchó que explicaba Hermione.

-Tranquila, cariño. Por nosotros que no se apure -dijo la señora Granger.

"¡Mierda!". Pensó Draco fastidiado. Al igual que la noche en que llegó Hermione para cenar con él, el tiempo se le había quedado justo. No podía creerlo, el quería recibir a sus suegros como era debido, y en lugar de eso, estaba en la habitación preocupado por su aspecto. Pero ya era tarde, no había remedio. Así que, pronunciando unas cuantas maldiciones e improperios, decidió que ya daba igual si tardaba un poco más. Hermione le había disculpado ante sus padres y, no parecían molestos, por lo que decidió darse una ducha antes de cambiarse y bajar de nuevo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Draco llegó al salón, donde se encontraban Hermione y sus padres junto a Cissy, la cual jugaba con los padres de Hermione. Había decido vestirse de forma informal, con unos vaqueros azules y un suéter beis, por lo que se sorprendió al ver la cara de ensimismamiento que puso Hermione al verle y se preguntó si había sido una mala elección.

-Hola, cielo -le saludó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Se enfadó consigo mismo por no haber conseguido entenderla del todo aún-

-Hola. ¿Señores Granger? -saludó Draco a Hermione y después se dirigió con una sonrisa a sus suegros-. Espero que se encuentren como en su propia casa. Ya saben que así es.

-Hola, Draco -lo saludó el señor Granger, dándole un abrazo-. Por su puesto que nos sentimos como en casa, muchacho. Eres muy amable.

-Estás estupendo, hijo -lo saludó la señora Granger con otro abrazo fuerte, después de haber entregado a Cissy a los brazos de su hija-. ¡Mírate! Estás guapísimo.

Draco se sonrojó un poco al percatarse de que Hermione confirmaba las palabras de su madre, con una sonrisa picarona y hablando para sí sin emitir sonido alguno: "Ni que lo digas, mamá", le pareció entender a Draco.

El muchacho, algo nervioso, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione, invitando a sus suegros a hacer lo mismo, con un gesto de la mano.

El resto de la tarde pasó de forma relajada pero a la velocidad del rayo. A las cuatro y media, mientras se cambiaban para ir a casa de los padres de Draco, los nervios y el pánico volvieron a apoderarse de Draco, que estuvo a punto de contagiar a Hermione.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea ir a cenar con mis padres esta noche -gruño Draco con evidente mal humor-. Creo que será mejor inventar una disculpa, y decir a mis padres que no vamos. ¿Crees que sería una buena excusa el que me rompiera una pierna? -terminó con sarcasmo.

-¡No seas idiota, Draco! -le espetó Hermione, claramente molesta y enfadada, mientras se daba la vuelta para que Draco subiera la cremallera de su vestido-. No te vas a romper ninguna pierna, ni vamos a poner ninguna escusa estúpida para no acudir a la cita con tus padres solo porque temes que tu padre se comporte como siempre -el cabreo de Hermione fue en aumento cuando se giró para quedar cara a cara frente a Draco y ver que, ceñudo, se disponía a replicar-. Además, no me he pasado la semana preparando esta cena con tu madre, vía lechuza, y he pasado unos nervios casi agónicos, para ahora no asistir. Si no te hace gracia esta cena, menos me la hace a mí. Pero es lo que hay. Así que deja de decir idioteces y termina de vestirte de una vez. El trayecto en coche es un "poquito" más largo que la aparición, y ni sueñes con que vayamos a llegar tarde.

Voy a preparar a Cissy, te espero abajo. Y no se te ocurra partirte una pierna o imposibilitarte de cualquier otro modo ¿me oyes?, porque irás igualmente -añadió con un brazo en jarras, ceñuda y apuntándole con el dedo índice de la otra mano, adivinando sus intenciones.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Será posible que siempre tenga que tener la última palabra en todo?", pensaba Draco enfadado mientras se abotonaba la camisa del traje. "Humm. No la soporto cuando se pone así... Bueno, en realidad se pone muy sexy... ¡Basta, Draco! No tienes tiempo ahora para pensar en esas cosas..." El humor se le había cambiado mientras pensaba esto, pero no se percató de que, inconscientemente, se había tomado demasiado tiempo para terminar de vestirse, hasta que casi se le cae el peine de la mano al oír el berrido que le soltó Hermione desde abajo.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Si no estás aquí en dos segundos, subiré y te arrastraré hasta la casa de tus padres en calzoncillos. ¿Me oyes?

Hermione parecía verdaderamente enfadada y pudo escuchar cómo les comentaba a sus padres los temores que él, Draco, tenía con respecto a esa cena. No dijo nada y se apresuró a peinarse y echarse algo de su perfume favorito. Pero enseguida comprobó que su silencio había sido un error.

-¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME? -el grito de Hermione, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño, sobresaltó a Draco de tal manera que el frasco del perfume se le resbaló de las manos, cayó al suelo, y se rompió dejando el suelo regado de 212 sexy Hombre, de Carolina Herrera.

-No... no te estaba ignorando, Hermione -balbuceó molesto, mientras con un movimiento de varita recogía el destrozo-. Solo que estaba terminando...

-Ya, ya. Pues ya has terminado, así que ¡Mueve el culo, Draco Malfoy! Si no quieres que utilice métodos más siniestros para hacerte andar.

Draco se disponía a replicar que no le hablara de esa forma, pero al ver que los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas de lo furiosa que estaba, decidió que sería mejor no decir ni pío y evitarse una bronca de la chica con los padres de ésta abajo, y antes de la "cena del infierno", como la había calificado para sus adentros, con sus padres. Prefería mil veces, tener a Hermione del mejor humor posible a tenerla echa un basilisco, pues llegaba a ser realmente insufrible cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Vale, tranquila. No hace falta ponerse así, ya voy... -dijo entre dientes Draco, y con tono de fastidio, para que quedara patente que no aprobaba la forma de actuar de Hermione. Pero no tuvo éxito, pues ella solo soltó un bufido y, apartándose de la puerta para que Draco fuera delante, le dijo:

-No creas que me asustas porque refunfuñes, Malfoy. Vas a ir quieras o no, por las buenas o por las malas. ¡Tira! -añadió, empujándole levemente por la espalda para que saliera de la habitación.

Draco deseaba decirle que ya estaba bien de hablarle de ese modo. Estaba ansioso por recriminar a Hermione esa actitud para con él, y estaba furioso consigo mismo por permitirle hacerlo. Pero una vez más, se contuvo de gritarle y empezar una pelea con ella; ella no tenía ninguna culpa. No tenía derecho a pagar su mal humor con ella. Él era quien tenía que haber dicho a su padre, en el momento en que lo propuso, que no le parecía buena idea, aunque no hubiera conseguido nada.

Sin embargo no lo había hecho y ya era demasiado tarde. Volvió a darse cuenta de que caminaba con más lentitud de la que quería al sentir que Hermione le cogía del brazo y le volvía a hablar, esta vez con tono más suave y comprensivo.

-Draco -dijo Hermione suspirando-. No tienes porqué temer. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Además, tu madre no dejará que tu padre se comporte de forma incorrecta o maleducada. Ya lo verás.

Una vez más, Draco tuvo la sensación de que Hermione podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Pero esta vez no sintió fastidio, sino un alivio inmenso de no tener que verbalizar sus sentimientos. No le gustaba demostrar cobardía y en aquel momento se sentía terriblemente cobarde ante el inminente encuentro con su padre, aunque no sabía porqué.

-¿Todo bien, hijo? -le preguntó el señor Granger a Draco en cuento hubieron bajado las escaleras, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, en señal de apoyo.

-Si. Si, eso creo -contestó Draco con un hilo de voz que le sorprendió a él mismo.

-Pues entonces vamos. Y no te preocupes por nada, muchacho. Todo saldrá bien. Tendrías que haber visto el miedo que pasamos mi mujer y yo la primera vez que tuvimos una cena así... -lo animó el señor Granger, mientras salían de la casa.

-Humm. Pero seguro que sus padres y sus suegros no eran ex mortífagos -susurró Draco, haciendo que los señores Granger rieran.

-Tranquilo. No pasará nada -le aseguró la señora Granger.

Sin decir más, se dirigieron al Mercedes CLS de Draco. Acomodaron en su sillita a Cissy, las dos mujeres se sentaron atrás, junto a la niña, y el señor Granger hizo lo propio en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Menudo coche, Draco! -exclamó el señor Granger mientras se encaminaban a la Mansión Malfoy-. Es realmente precioso.

-Gracias. Está prácticamente nuevo. Apenas lo usamos -observó Draco con una sonrisa. Le tenía un cariño especial a ese coche. Hermione lo había acompañado al concesionario un par de días después de instalarse en su casa, antes de ir a ver el local que más tarde utilizaría para su trabajo para el ministerio. En cuanto ésta entró en el concesionario y lo vio, se quedó prendada de él. Todavía recordaba los ojos que le echaba mientras él observaba el catálogo que el vendedor le había entregado. No se lo pensó dos veces: dejó el catálogo en la mesa y le dijo al vendedor que ya se había decidido. La cara de asombro de Hermione y el posterior sonrojo de ésta, ante su elección, no tuvieron precio para Draco, que sin saber muy bien por qué en aquel momento, sintió una gran satisfacción.

El trayecto hasta la casa de los padres de Draco no les llevó más que una hora. Por lo que a las seis, ya habían llegado.

-¡Queridos míos! -saludó efusiva la señora Malfoy, cuando abrió la puerta -¡Vaya, que guapos estáis! Pero pasad, pasad por favor, no os quedéis ahí...

-Hola mamá. Tú también te has puesto muy guapa -saludó Draco, dando un beso y un abrazo a su madre, después de que ésta soltara a Hermione.

-Gracias, hijo.

-Mamá, te presento al señor y la señora Granger, los padres de Hermione -Draco presentó a sus suegros con cierto nerviosismo. Pero en seguida se relajó un poco, al ver a su madre sonreír a sus consuegros.

-Encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco -dijo de forma educada y tranquila.

-Mucho gusto -respondieron los señores Granger, de igual manera.

-Vaya, vaya -la fría voz que arrastraba las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, heló la sangre tanto de Draco como de Hermione-. Siento muchísimo el retraso. He tenido que atender unos asuntos hasta última hora y subí a adecentarme un poco.

Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento. Esa forma altanera y arrogante de mostrarse, como había sido habitual en él antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, había vuelto a él en los pocos días que llevaba fuera de Azkaban, y a Draco no le dio buena espina que hubiera decidido sacar a relucir su personalidad aquella noche. El pánico amenazó con volver a apoderarse de él, y la forma en que Hermione apretaba su mano no ayudaba demasiado; parecía estar teniendo el mismo mal presentimiento que él.

-Buenas noches, padre -saludó Draco a Lucius, cuando éste se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos para que lo abrazara.

-Hijo, mio. Veo que estás cada vez mejor -observó Lucius mirando a su hijo, después de que ambos se abrazasen.

"¿Porqué demonios todo el mundo me dice siempre lo mismo? Como si nunca hubiera estado bien..." pensó Draco fastidiado mientras su padre saludaba a Hermione.

-Querida... -dijo Lucius observando a Hermione, como lo había hecho anteriormente con su hijo, tras abrazarla- Estás realmente hermosa esta noche.

-Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy -contestó tímidamente Hermione, que se había sonrojado un poco ante el cumplido del señor Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que parecía sorprendida por la amabilidad de su suegro-. Usted también se ve mejor.

-Si. No hay nada como estar en casa. Narcisa siempre ha cuidado muy bien de nosotros -observó con amabilidad Lucius Malfoy-. Muy buenas noches, queridos consuegros. Soy Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco -saludó cordialmente a los padres de Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy. Henry Granger y ella es mi esposa, Jane -saludó el señor Granger, mientras estrechaba la mano del padre de Draco.

-Encantado. Ya veo de donde ha sacado Hermione su belleza -observó el señor Malfoy cortés, mientras saludaba con dos besos a la madre de Hermione, que también parecía aturdida. Obviamente, no esperaba aquel comportamiento tan educado de parte del padre de Draco.

Draco no salía de su asombro, cuando su padre los condujo al salón con Cissy en brazos, y cada vez le olía peor todo aquello, un sentimiento que no mejoró en toda la noche.

La noche se tornó en un ambiente relajado y caluroso en el cual todos charlaron amistosamente sobre diversos temas. Ésto hizo que Draco se sintiera bastante nervioso y desconfiado, pues su padre estaba extrañamente amable. Sencillamente no podía creerlo, por lo que estuvo alerta casi toda la noche, sin que el momento que estaba esperando, en el cual su padre saltaría con alguna de las suyas y arruinaría la velada dejándolos en evidencia, por lo menos a él. Pero ese momento no llegó, ni antes ni durante la cena, por lo que cuando pasaron, de nuevo al salón, Draco había bajado la guardia y volvía a sentirse en casa.

-Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado la cena, Henry -dijo Lucius ofreciendo un wishky de fuego a su consuegro-. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? Creo que no es necesario que nos tratemos de "usted", ahora que vamos a ser familia.

-Por supuesto, Lucius -concedió el señor Granger-. Y si, la cena a estado exquisita.

-Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Bien, Narcisa me ha dicho que la boda de los chicos será el primero de junio -dijo, dirigiéndose todavía al padre de Hermione.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Draco casi se atragantase con la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo. El momento que había estado esperando durante toda la noche, había llegado, podía verlo. "¡Maldita sea!", pensó enfadado pues le había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Draco... -exclamó Hermione, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de su prometido- Draco, bebe despacio, te vas a ahogar.

-Lo... lo siento. Se me ha pasado por mal sitio... -contestó Draco tosiendo.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? -preguntó su madre, asustada y dándole también palmaditas.

Draco no podía hablar de la tos, así que se limitó a asentir, mientras tosía y dejaba el botellin en la mesa.

-Si... si, eso nos han dicho los chicos -contestó el señor Granger a su consuegro, mientras ambos hombres observaban a Draco con preocupación -fingida en el caso de Lucius, que sabía la causa por la que su hijo se había atragantado-, que ahora, se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta que la madre de Hermione le había alcanzado.

-Estupendo. ¿Y cómo van los preparativos? -continuó Lucius como si no hubiera ocurrido nada-. Lo digo, porque a Narcisa y a mí nos gustaría ayudar con ese tema.

Draco se quedó sin respiración. "Te odio con todo mi ser Potter", se dijo para sí. No podía creer que su padre hubiera sacado aquel tema, y no comprendía como Harry podía haber dado tan de lleno en la diana. Ya tendría unas palabritas con él la próxima vez que lo viera.

**Hola a todos;**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leéis mi historia, que os toméis la molestia de hacerlo y, en algunos casos, de dejar vuestros mensajes. Me hace muy feliz que mi historia os guste y os entretenga. También quisiera pediros disculpas, si no contesto los comentarios (me he perdido, no sé los que he contestado y los que no), así que si veis que repito alguna contestación no os molestéis mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No lo hago a posta, simplemente es eso, que me he perdido y quizá mande algún mensaje repetido.**

**También me gustaría contestar a una chica que me preguntó si habría quinta parte, que le gustaría mucho (no recuerdo quien ahora quien fue, pero espero que se de por aludida). Que haya quinta parte, solo depende de vosotros; tengo pensadas otras dos partes, pero depende de si queréis que siga con el fic o preferís que cambie de historia. Yo siempre lo digo, si escribo este fic es por vosotros, los que lo leéis. Así que si queréis que siga, seguiré.**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos fuertes a todos de;**

**Maribel, (Bluemoon)**


	7. La confesión del señor Malfoy

**LA CONFESIÓN DEL SEÑOR MALFOY**

-Pues... en realidad no hemos hecho nada aún -contestó el padre de Hermione, con un leve tono de preocupación-. Los chicos aún no nos han dicho como quieren hacerlo.

-Hum. Ya veo -musitó Lucius Malfoy mirando de forma extraña a Draco y Hermione-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué habéis pensado?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a ambos chicos, que se dirigieron una mirada incrédula.

-Pues, en realidad... en realidad no hemos pensado nada en concreto, todavía -dijo finalmente Draco entrecortadamente-. Solo qué queremos que sea íntima, sin muchos invitados... sencilla.

-Ya -susurró Lucius sin quitar ojo a Draco y Hermione, y sin variar su extraña mirada salvo por la sonrisa que incorporó a su gesto. Sonrisa que ninguno supo descifrar-. Entonces, una boda sencilla... Bien. ¿Y dónde queréis celebrarla?

-Humm. Habíamos pensado celebrarla... en el jardín trasero de... nuestra casa -contestó algo insegura Hermione y con un hilo de voz.

-Ya veo -volvió a murmurar el padre de Draco-. ¿Y que os parecería que la celebrásemos aquí, en el jardín de atrás? La casa y los terrenos son bastante más grande que la vuestra y podríamos atender así, mucho mejor a los invitados.

Draco se quedó helado. La furia recorría su cuerpo ante las palabras de su padre. Si mal no le conocía, sus peores temores se estaban cumpliendo; primero le ofrecía su casa y después organizarían la boda a su modo. No supo qué decir, pues a pesar de todo, veía algo extraño en los ojos de su padre y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le había impuesto nada, simplemente se lo había propuesto. No quería comenzar una pelea con su padre ahora, sin saber si estaba en lo cierto o no.

Por fortuna, Hermione reaccionó antes que él.

-Es muy amable por su parte, señor Malfoy. Estaremos encantados de celebrar la boda aquí.

Lucius Malfoy pareció encantado con que aceptaran su invitación y un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus ojos. Draco no salía de su asombro con Hermione. ¿Como podía haber aceptado? Sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus sospechas respecto a su padre, y cómo quería celebrar la boda. Ahora se enfureció con ella. "Cuando lleguemos a casa...", pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bien -dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza-. Entonces, creo que deberías comenzar a preparar la boda cuanto antes, junto a mi esposa. Estas cosas pasan volando y no creo que queráis llegar justitos con los preparativos.

-No, claro. Supongo que tiene razón -aceptó sonriendo Hermione. Draco se puso frenético.

-Entonces empezaremos cuanto antes -terció la madre de Draco-. Si lo prefieres, querida, tu madre y yo iremos preparando lo más básico mientras Draco y tú pensáis en como os...

-Un momento, un momento -saltó Draco bruscamente al verse sobrepasado por el entusiasmo de ambas mujeres y el que comenzaba a mostrar Hermione a quien se le había dibujado una sonrisa en la cara y había aparecido un brillo de emoción en los ojos-. No pienso dejar que organicéis mi boda a vuestro gusto. No... no quiero que sea un circo... quiero tener una boda tranquila, con unos pocos amigos y nuestras familias. Y, ni mucho menos voy a dejar que vosotros paguéis nada. Yo tengo su...

-Draco -le espetó Hermione molesta, interrumpiendo su perorata enfadada-. Nadie a dicho que se vaya a convertir en un circo. Si hubieras dejado a tu madre terminar, te hubieras enterado de que piensan hacerlo a nuestra manera. Y respecto a lo de hacerse cargo de los...

-Un momento -la interrumpió furioso Draco-. ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Hermione se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. En efecto, ella sabía todo aquello. No por nada había pasado la semanita que había pasado.

-Bueno, no te enfades cariño, pero... bueno, el martes hablé con tus padres y me dijeron que el motivo de la cena de esta noche era que deseaban conocer a mis padres. Y, también me preguntaron si nos importaría que se hicieran cargo de los preparativos de la boda... -Hermione había hablado muy deprisa debido a los nervios y el pánico que sintió ante la furia de Draco-. Yo, quise decírtelo, de verdad, pero estabas muy nervioso e irritable y no quería discutir contigo, yo...

-¿Les dijiste que no nos importaba que ellos se hicieran cargo de la boda? -la cortó bruscamente Draco, que se había puesto en pie.

-No -terció Lucius de forma pausada-. Nos dijo que ella no tenía inconveniente, pero que no estaba muy segura de que tú quisieras. Nos dijo que habláramos contigo. Que era tu decisión y que la aceptaría.

Draco bufó un par de veces furioso mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón con las manos sobre la cabeza, pensativo y mirando con fuego en los ojos, primero a sus padres y después a Hermione, para volver a comenzar sus paseos.

¿Así que esa era la razón de sus nervios durante la semana? ¿No saber cómo decirle que planeaba cosas a sus espaldas con sus padres? ¿Ese era el motivo por el cual se enfadó tanto la noche anterior cuando no la dejó terminar de exponer que no sería tan mala idea dejar a sus padres hacer las cosas a su manera? Draco deliberaba sobre estas preguntas. No sabía si perdonaría a Hermione por esto; ella sabía bien cuales eran sus sospechas y sus motivos. Tendrían una larga charla en cuento llegaran a casa.

-Hijo, acompáñame, es hora de hablar -Lucius se había puesto en pie y hacía un gesto a Draco con la mano para que lo siguiera, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos al hablar.

Draco dudó un momento, mirando con desconfianza a su padre, pero después lo acompañó fuera.

-Esto no es fácil para mí... -comenzó Lucius Malfoy una vez que estuvieron solos en el despacho de éste-. Las cosas que dicen de Azkaban, lo de que los dementores te hacen revivir todo lo malo que has hecho o sufrido... bueno, es cierto -Draco contempló con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, a su padre. Mientras hablaba éste había palidecido y su rostro se había ensombrecido, había dolor en su rostro y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la silla del escritorio-. Todo era dolor, desesperanza... como si todo el dolor que infligí se multiplicase en mí, como si... -dejó la frase sin terminar y cerró los ojos con espanto. Por primera vez en su vida Draco vio venirse abajo a su padre. Quiso decirle algo, animarle de alguna manera, pero no pudo. Ya no estaba enfadado con él, pero la sorpresa y el horror que sus palabras estaban provocando en él no lo dejaban articular palabra-. Estuve resistiéndome durante los primeros meses, pero después deseé morir.

-Papá... -susurró Draco acercándose un poco a él. No soportaba oírle decir aquello, por muy enfadado o molesto que estuviera con él.

-Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que, en los pocos momentos de lucidez de que disponía, me aferraba a lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida; tu madre y tú. Cada vez que tu madre iba a verme, deseaba poder regresar con ella a casa y que todo fuera... normal, como antes. Deseaba decirle que te dijera que quería verte, pedirte perdón por cómo te traté, conocer a tu esposa... Pero el orgullo pudo conmigo.

"Después, tu madre me dijo que tu esposa había muerto al dar a luz a tu hija, y tiempo después, que te había visto en el Callejón Diagón... que parecías como muerto en vida... Creí que no lo soportaría. La noche que me dijo esto tu madre, creí que por fin, los dementores terminarían conmigo. No comí apenas aquella semana, hasta que volví a ver a tu madre y me dijo que se había enterado por una vecina tuya, que habías encontrado a alguien y que parecía que te encontrabas mucho mejor. Cuando pregunté a tu madre si sabía quien era la chica y me dijo que creía que era Hermione Granger, bueno... ¿qué puedo decirte? No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, no me importó en absoluto que fuera ella, si es que era cierto. Es más, di gracias a Dios por habértela puesto en el camino.

Lucius Malfoy suspiró e hizo un inciso, mientras miraba a su hijo a los ojos. Después, al ver que éste no decía nada, prosiguió.

-En fin... no te reprocharé nada, si decides no aceptar mi ayuda en la boda, pero de todas formas, quiero que sepas que lo hago de todo corazón. Quiero que tengas la mejor boda que te pueda ofrecer, aunque sea una ceremonia y una celebración sencilla. Todo se hará a vuestra manera, no pondré ninguna pega al respecto, pero me haría muy feliz que me dejaras correr con todos los gastos de tu boda. Tomalo como la muestra de mi arrepentimiento... como una disculpa si lo prefieres.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue tenso y silencioso. Draco todavía estaba furioso con Hermione por haberle ocultado aquello, y un poco también, con sus suegros, pues se había enterado más tarde, de que ellos también estaban al corriente, lo que explicaba su extraña confianza en que todo saldría bien y su tranquilidad.

Cuando se acostaron, Draco seguía en el mismo plan, aunque había decidido no gritar aquella noche a Hermione; estaba demasiado furioso como para que aquella discusión acabase bien, no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir más tarde y mucho. Prefería dejar enfriar el asunto antes de abordarlo, porque a pesar de todo, no pensaba dejar correr aquel tema.

Hermione no había dicho ni media palabra en todo el tiempo, salvo a sus padres. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos. Draco percibió el temor de Hermione cuando ésta se acostó indecisa a su lado, tumbándose de espaldas a él.

-Buenas noches, mi amor -la susurró Draco al oído, abrazándola fuerte por la cintura y besando después su cuello. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero no creía que fuera como para temerle, por lo que se preguntó qué habría visto ella en su rostro o en su actitud para reaccionar así, y se sintió culpable por ello. Tendría que aclarar aquel tema también, a la mañana siguiente.

-Buenas noches, Draco -susurró Hermione tímidamente apretando el brazo de Draco.

Aquella noche, Draco volvió a tardar en dormirse. Todo lo que su padre le había contado aquella noche, y cómo había terminado, volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, haciendo que se preguntase cual sería la razón de que aún siguiera furioso, pues estaba seguro de que ya no estaba enfadado ni con sus padres ni con Hermione, ni con nadie. Sabía que Hermione tampoco dormía, pero en lugar de hablar con ella y comentarle sus dudas, prefirió quedarse callado y abrazado a ella. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar sus dudas cuando su enfado se hubiera esfumado del todo o supiera el motivo por el cual seguía enfadado.


	8. La pesadilla de Draco

**LA PESADILLA DE DRACO**

"Ya sabía yo que esto no podía salir bien", se decía Draco mientras bañaba a Cissy.

Hacía ya dos semanas desde la cena con sus padres y los de Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy. Dos semanas, desde que hiciera las paces con su padre. Dos semanas, desde que había aceptado que sus padres se encargaran de todo lo referente a la boda. Y, dos semanas en las que ni su madre, ni Hermione ni la madre de Hermione, le dejaron respirar tranquilo.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y solo era el principio, todavía le quedaban dos meses de auténtica locura hasta que llegara el gran día. No recordaba que los preparativos de una boda fueran tan estresantes. Creía recordar que, cuando se casó con Rachel, no pasó tantos nervios, ni le volvieron tan loco, como le estaban volviendo esta vez. Todo fue de forma más relajada, quizá por que por aquel entonces sus padres no estaban, lo prepararon todo ellos solos con la ayuda de los padres de Rachel, que eran más sosegados que los de Hermione y que los suyos propios. "¿Pero como pude perder la cabeza de esa manera? ¿Cómo acepté que se encargaran de todo esto? ¡Maldita sea! Me estoy volviendo un dichoso blanderas...". A Draco le hervía la sangre de pensarlo, aún le resultaba imposible que hubiera perdido aquella frialdad que le caracterizó en el pasado. Volvió a maldecir en su fuero interno mientras sacaba a Cissy de la bañera.

-Ven, mi vida, estate quietita un poquito mientras papá te seca -le dijo Draco a su hija, mientras la sentaba en sus rodillas para secar a la niña.

-¿Draco? -irrumpió Hermione, muy agitada en el baño- Draco, ¿donde has dejado tu lista de invitados?

-¿Eh? Humm... - Draco vaciló unos instantes, mientras decidía si decir la verdad a Hermione o callarse.

-Humm ¿qué? -preguntó suspicazmente Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de que Draco ocultaba algo.

-Pues... es que, en realidad, no tengo a nadie a quien invitar... -dijo en voz baja y sin apartar la vista de Cissy.

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Draco? -preguntó Hermione incrédula, riendo-. ¿Cómo que no...?

-Bueno, más bien, no quiero invitar a nadie. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con mis antiguos amigos de Hogwarts. Y, si te soy sincero, tampoco quiero hacerlo -explicó Draco con el entrecejo fruncido y todavía sin mirar a Hermione.

Hubo unos instantes de incomodo silencio. Hermione no dijo nada, y Draco no se atrevía a mirarla. No quería dejar que viera en sus ojos, la angustia que le producía solo el mero echo de pensar en volver a ver a aquella gente. Se sentía incomodo con ellos. Desde antes de sexto curso, sentía que no encajaba con ellos. Simplemente había seguido siendo amigo de ellos por sus padres, por su apellido... por miedo a Voldemort, y no quería que Hermione lo supiese.

-Vale. Si no quieres invitar a ninguno de tus amigos, no los invitaremos -dijo Hermione con suavidad sentándose frente a él-. Pero habrá alguien a quien desees invitar. ¿O no?

Draco había levantado la vista hacia Hermione, por primera vez desde que ésta entró en el baño. No podía evitarlo, se perdió en los hermosos ojos de Hermione y las palabras se le escaparon de la boca sin querer. Hacía mucho que Hermione y él se entendían simplemente con mirarse, así que le pareció ridículo mentir, sabía que ella vería la mentira en sus ojos y la notaria en su voz.

-Invita a quien tú quieras, Hermione. Nuestros amigos en común son los únicos que deseo invitar. Y, si no te parece mal, invita también a algunos de mis empleados; los más allegados.

Hermione suspiró sonriendo, se levantó, dio un beso a Cissy en la cabeza y otro a Draco en los labios.

-Está bien. Como quieras -dijo Hermione antes de salir.

Draco gruñó levemente cuando Hermione salió del baño. Normalmente Hermione actuaba así; sin presionarle nunca a nada, respetando cada decisión que tomaba sin preguntar porqué lo hacía o sin poner alguna pega para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Eso le irritaba tanto como le encantaba. Y eso era lo que había hecho que la discusión sobre lo de ocultar cosas, que tuvo con ella la mañana después de la cena en casa de sus padres se convirtiera en una mera conversación.

Recordaba como antes de bajar a desayunar, le había dicho a Hermione -muy serio para imponer el respeto que merecía-, que quería hablar con ella.

-Tenemos que hablar, Hermione -había dicho mientras se abrochaba la camisa y Hermione se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo del tocador-. No me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Y menos, cosas como el que vayas planeando cosas a mis espaldas con mis padres. ¡Ah! Y, tampoco me gusta que se lo digas a tus amigos en lugar de a mí, ¿qué te crees que soy, un trol? ¿Un ogro?

-Tienes razón, Draco -dijo de inmediato Hermione, dejando el cepillo en la mesa del tocador y volviéndose hacia él con cara de susto-. Tienes toda la razón. No debí hacerlo, debí contártelo nada más llegar de tu casa. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo, Draco. Es solo que, bueno, estabas tan irritable esos días que...

-Que no te atreviste a decírmelo -terminó por ella.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Ay. Está bien. Pero ¿cómo hiciste para ir sin que me enterase? -preguntó Draco, sentándose en la silla del tocador de Hermione, y sentándola a ella en las rodillas.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a comprar unos trajes a Cissy? -dijo tímidamente.

-Si. Pero vol... ¡oh! -exclamó Draco cayendo en la cuenta- Los trajes se los compró mi madre.

-Exacto. Luego, antes de volver a casa, me encontré con Harry y Ginny en el pueblo, cuando salían de hacer unas compras y, se lo conté todo -Hermione hablaba muy deprisa-. No sabía como encajar la tarde que pasé con tus padres; relajada y agradable, la verdad. El caso es que ellos estaban allí y, bueno, como son mis mejores amigos, se lo conté.

"Harry me dijo que debía decírtelo, pero cuando llegué a casa... en fin, no supe cómo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No volverá a pasar. ¿Estás... muy... enfadado?

No. Ya no lo estaba, en absoluto. Pero no iba a decírselo, por supuesto.

-Un poco, si -contestó arqueando las cejas e intentando ser severo. Aunque dudó de haber conseguido el efecto deseado pues Hermione sonrió débilmente-. Pero más que nada, estoy molesto porque no hayas confiado en mí. Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros, Hermione, que eramos sinceros...

-Lo siento, mucho, mucho, muchísimo, Draco. De veras -volvió a decir, con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas.

Eso fue lo que desmontó a Draco. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-Vale, lo sé. No te preocupes -concedió al fin-. Pero para la próxima ya estás avisada; no me mientas o no habrá perdón posible, ¿de acuerdo? Y, no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte así de triste.

Hermione solo asintió y se abrazó a él, enjugándose las lágrimas después.

-Papi. Toy banca -dijo Cissy, restregando la crema de su brazo mientras reía, y sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh. Lo siento, cariño. Enseguida te limpio.

Aquella noche, mientras esperaba que Hermione se acostara, Draco no paraba de pensar en el día que le esperaba. Tendrían que ir a casa de sus padres para que la diseñadora les tomara medidas y escogieran los trajes que había diseñado para ellos.

-Se suponía que iba a ser una boda sencilla, ¿a qué demonios viene lo de la diseñadora? -gruñó Draco en cuanto Hermione salió del baño.

-Puede ser sencilla, sin dejar de ser bonita -dijo Hermione sonriendo con condescendencia-. No te apures. Tú, solo déjate llevar...

-Ya. Que me deje llevar -repitió Draco en un susurro molesto-. No deberías permitir que esto esté ocurriendo. Ya me estoy imaginando la casa y el jardín decorada en todo un alarde de arrogancia y _finura, _una casa que dirá "Mi hijo es el mejor del mundo y nosotros nos podemos permitir todo este derroche, para dejar claro que los Malfoy _somos los más mejores del mundo mundial_" -gruñó Draco mientras Hermione se metía en la cama.

Hermione, soltó tal risotada que Draco se sobresaltó.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó molesto. Aunque intuía de qué se reía Hermione.

-Pues me río de que pareces más infantil que tu hija -dijo Hermione, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y dándole un beso en los labios-. No es necesario el sarcasmo, ni es necesario que te comportes así. Como te he dicho, lo sencillo no está reñido con lo elegante. Además, todo va sobre ruedas. Nuestras madres me están ayudando muchísimo, no se me está haciendo nada pesado preparar la boda. Es más, a Dios gracias que las tengo, yo no habría sabido ni por donde empezar. Los recuerdos de mi fallida boda, me estaban embotando el cerebro. Y, por si quieres saberlo, tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito, y para sorpresa mía, la mía posee el mismo don, se complementan estupendamente, y parece que se llevan de maravilla. La verdad, no entiendo porqué me empeñé la primera vez, en hacerlo todo sin la ayuda de mi madre o de la señora Weasley.

-Humm. O sea, que te lo estás pasando en grande, ¿no? -volvió a gruñir Draco, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura cuando esta apagó la luz.

-Pues para ser sincera, si. Me lo estoy pasando en grande -dijo entre risas-. Y ahora, deja de gruñir, que pareces un carcamal, y duérmete. Mañana nos espera un día largo. Buenas noches, mi vida.

-Si. Buenas noches -gruñó Draco por última vez, antes de dormirse.

Esto no le gustaba nada. Ya veía como sus ilusiones de una boda sencilla en la intimidad de su familia y amigos se iban al garete, mientras que su pesadilla de una boda a "todo tren", cobraba más fuerza cada día. "Tendré que hacer algo para evitarlo. Y si tengo que patalear como un bebé, lo haré... Oh, por lo menos, haré algo parecido". Pensó Draco antes de bostezar y quedarse dormido.


	9. Eligiendo los trajes de boda

**ELIGIENDO LOS TRAJES**

-Mamá, ¿realmente es necesario todo esto? ¿No sería lo mismo comprar túnicas y...? -se quejaba Draco, mientras esperaban en el salón de la casa de sus padres, a que llegase la diseñadora.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase, Draco, ¿por quien nos has tomado? -lo regañó su madre de forma severa-. Mi hijo no se casará vestido como cualquier otro mago, y no se hable más -añadió al ver que Draco intentaba protestar.

"Perfecto, lo que me temía". Pensaba furioso Draco.

-Hermione, querida, Gabrielle ha diseñado unos cuantos vestidos y túnicas de galas para ti. Todos son muy hermosos, pero he visto tres que te sentarían especialmente bien -informó Narcisa a Hermione, mientras daba de comer a Cissy.

-Humm -exclamó simplemente Hermione. Estaba un poco nerviosa por aquello y no podía hablar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? -preguntó preocupado Lucius.

-No, no. Es solo que... -balbuceó Hermione. ¿Cómo decir a los Malfoy lo que en realidad la ocurría, cuando ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Draco?

-Solo, que ¿qué? -preguntó Draco que se olía que Hermione volvía a ocultar algo.

-Creo que no puedo hacer esto. Quiero decir, elegir el traje, celebrar de esta forma la boda... yo... si me... ¡Bah! Da lo mismo. Escoja el modelo que más la guste a usted, señora Malfoy.

El apuro y la angustia que sentía Hermione en ese momento desconcertó a Draco por completo. La noche anterior estaba emocionada, disfrutaba solo con la idea de elegir el traje. No entendía ese cambio de humor.

-Narcisa, te lo he dicho mil veces. Y, no tienes porqué sentirte así, querida -contestó la madre de Draco, cogiendo una mano de Hermione y apretándola fuerte-. Mi hijo no es ese Weasley, no tienes porqué temer nada, cielo. Y, además, eres una mujer fuerte, puedes superar tus miedos... tienes que superarlos, si quieres disfrutar, claro.

Hermione soltó un gemido de angustia y se mordió el labio inferior. Draco, no salía del asombro. Su madre conocía a Hermione desde hacía menos tiempo que él y sin embargo parecía entenderla tan bien como a él mismo, y mucho mejor de lo que él la entendía.

Todo aquello debía resultarle bastante difícil, lo que pasó con Ron la dejó bastante tocada y parecía que todavía no lo había superado, y él no se lo estaba poniendo más fácil; no paraba de quejarse y de preocuparse por cómo celebrarían su boda. "Qué estúpido eres, Draco Malfoy". Se reprendió interiormente. Debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota egoísta y hacerle a Hermione más llevadero todo aquello. Por supuesto, él no iba a marcharse a ningún lado, la quería demasiado, pero quizá ella se sintiera insegura por su experiencia anterior. Seguramente él se sentiría un poco así, de estar en su lugar. Tampoco comprendía su actitud, a pesar de todo, ella había acatado cada decisión suya sin quejarse, sin ponerle trabas, sin preguntas... Hermione se merecía lo mejor y él, Draco Malfoy, iba a proporcionárselo. La demostraría que no tenía porqué preocuparse.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Draco abrazándola con un brazo por la cintura-. Además, ¿crees que voy a dejar que me dejes a mí solo la carga de ir vestido con una túnica exclusiva?

Hermione rió algo nerviosa, aunque pareció relajarse.

-No. Claro. Lo siento... creo que hoy me he levantado con el ánimo un poco bajo -susurró Hermione.

-Ay, ¿si yo te contara mis cambios de humor antes de la boda? -suspiró la madre de Draco sonriendo a su esposo con complicidad.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Es normal sentir nervios ante algo tan importante como una boda -dijo Lucius Malfoy cogiendo en brazos a Cissy.

-Hum. Supongo que sí -aceptó Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

Draco iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Debe ser Gabrielle -exclamó Narcisa levantándose del sillón como si este quemara.

Segundos más tarde, Narcisa entraba al salón acompañada de una mujer alta, rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con una túnica rosa pálido que realzaba su tez pálida, y junto a éstas, una muchacha bajita, delgada, morena y de ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas sin montura.

-Bueno, chicos. Ella es Gabrielle Jordan, la diseñadora que he contratado para vuestros vestidos -presentó muy alegre la señora Malfoy, después de que Gabrielle y Lucius se saludaran-. Gabrielle, él es Draco, mi hijo -señaló a Draco-, y ella, su hermosa prometida, Hermione Granger -señaló a Hermione.

-Estoy encantadísima de conoceros en persona, al fin -dijo la diseñadora mientras estrechaba la mano de Draco y daba dos besos a Hermione-. Tengo que deciros que me ha encantado trabajar en vuestros diseños, pero debo informaros que, al trabajar solamente con vuestras fotos, solo son meros bocetos. Cuando diseño para alguien en particular, me gusta hacerlo junto a los clientes... que ellos me digan cómo les gustaría que fuera; el color, la forma, la tela... en fin, todas esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, los que se lo pondrán al final son los clientes, ¿no? Yo solamente puedo aconsejar y dar la forma final, ¿no os parece?

La diseñadora debía de tener la edad de la madre de Draco, pero su tono de voz cantarín y la velocidad a la que parloteaba la conferían una juventud increíble. Era muy alegre y se notaba que era una de esas personas que no pueden parar quietas. Draco y Hermione se miraron sutilmente, abrumados por el parloteo de la diseñadora.

Draco se repitió a sí mismo que lo hacía por Hermione, para no salir de allí corriendo como quería hacer en aquel momento. Todavía era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que la boda no iba a ser a su manera, por mucho que todos se empeñaran en hacerle creer lo contrario. Hermione, por su parte y a pesar del aturdimiento, creyó que la mujer era muy simpática y se animó un poco, cuando ésta les dijo que le gustaba saber la opinión de sus clientes.

-Bueno, Gabi, porqué no nos sentamos y comenzamos -ofreció Narcisa Malfoy, al ver que Draco y Hermione no eran capaces de hablar y estaban plantados sonriendo con miedo.

-Por supuesto -aceptó la diseñadora, sentándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los demás-. Empezaremos por ti, jovencito, puesto que el vestido de la novia es un secreto hasta el final.

Gabrielle hizo a su ayudante que la pasase el libreto con los bocetos de las túnicas que había diseñado para Draco, extendiéndolas encima de la mesa y mostrándoselas a Draco y a Hermione, cuando ésta se lo entregó. Draco no tardó mucho en escoger su túnica de gala.

La tercera que le había enseñado le pareció perfecta. Era una mezcla de smokin muggle y capa de mago, con pajarita incluida. Le encantó y cuando vio que Hermione sonreía ante aquella elección, no lo dudó más.

Una vez que Draco hubo elegido, Gabrielle se llevó a Hermione y a Narcisa al despacho del señor Malfoy.

-Bien, querida, ahora te toca a ti -dijo la diseñadora con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. No sé si Cissy te lo habrá comentado, pero he decido diseñarte cinco túnicas y cinco vestidos muggles para que puedas elegir. Espero que te gusten, por supuesto, pero si no te gusta ninguno, podemos hacerlo con tus indicaciones, ¿de a cuerdo?

-De a cuerdo -contestó Hermione algo nerviosa-. Veamos esos diseños.

-Muy bien. Empecemos por las túnicas -dijo la mujer abriendo el libreto que le había entregado su ayudante.

Hermione comenzó a sentir escalofríos y a tener sudores fríos en cuanto vio la primera túnica. Era muy hermosa, pero se estremeció de igual manera. "Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados malos recuerdos. No quiero volver a recordar el pasado. No. Ahora tengo una vida nueva". Se dijo Hermione poniéndose algo pálida.

-No quiero túnicas -dijo bruscamente Hermione cuando la diseñadora la enseñó el tercer boceto; una preciosa túnica beis que la recordó mucho a su antigua túnica de bodas. Las tres mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas mirando a Hermione, que se había levantado de la silla y se apartaba de la mesa cada vez más pálida-. Pasemos a los vestidos, por favor -pidió después de tragar saliva, pues también notaba la boca seca.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida? ¿No te gustan mis...?

-No. No, sus túnicas son preciosas, de verdad, pero prefiero los vestidos... en deferencia a mis padres -la interrumpió Hermione, de forma cortante. Por nada del mundo quería tener que dar ninguna explicación a aquella desconocida sobre sus razones para no querer túnicas.

-¿Podemos ver los vestidos entonces, Gabi? -terció rápidamente la señora Malfoy, advirtiendo el mal estar de su nuera.

-Humm. Claro. Janett, por favor, traeme el libreto de los vestidos muggles -pidió algo confusa a su ayudante.

Hermione, mientras tanto, miró agradecida a su suegra y se sentó de nuevo junto a ésta, cogiendo la mano que Narcisa Malfoy la ofrecía.

La decisión de Hermione fue algo más larga que la de Draco, pero no porque tardara en decidir el vestido, sino porque estuvo retocando y cambiando algunos detalles del vestido junto a la diseñadora. Cuando finalmente terminaron y las dos mujeres se fueron, Draco y Hermione parecían más relajados.

-Te dije que te gustaría, cielo -dijo Narcisa a Hermione, mientras Draco daba de cenar a Cissy y los elfos preparaban su cena-. Fue el que más me gustó de los cinco. Aunque los otros dos no estaban nada mal tampoco.

-Cierto -concedió Hermione con una sonrisa-. Pero estoy segura de que cuando Gabi, lo re diseñe con los cambios que le hemos hecho, estará muchísimo mejor. Te va a encantar Draco.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente, Hermione estaba de mucho mejor humor y eso le satisfacía más que nada.

-Sois muy malas las mujeres, ¿lo sabíais? -dijo con tono de malestar Lucius-. Siempre hacéis lo mismo; nos decís que nos va a encantar el vestido a sabiendas de que no lo veremos hasta el día de la boda, con el único objetivo de despertar nuestra curiosidad. Nos mantenéis en vilo todo el tiempo, imaginando como será y como os sentará.

-Llevas toda la razón, papá -coincidió Draco sonriendo-. Venga, Cissy... una cucharadita más.

-¡No! -se quejó la pequeña apartando la cara de la cuchara.

-Déjame a mí, hijo -dijo el señor Malfoy quitando a Draco de la mano la cuchara y sentándose frente a su nieta-.

-Bueno, es la tradición, Lucius. Que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda, trae mala suerte -replicó su esposa, de forma burlona.

-Ya. Eso no os lo creéis ni vosotras. Esa es una estúpida superstición, creada para torturarnos. Si las cosas tienen que salir mal, saldrán mal. Vea el novio el vestido o no lo vea -rebatió Lucius, dando a Cissy otra cucharada de puré.

Draco estaba asombrado. A él le costaba un mundo hacer que Cissy se lo terminase todo y su padre con una simple mirada había hecho que la niña comiera sin protestar.

-Bueno, dejémonos de discusiones sobre lo malas que somos las mujeres -dijo Narcisa-. Mañana tenemos que ir al callejón Diagón a elegir la cubertería para la boda, Hermione. Tus padres me han dicho que no podrán venir.

-Si. Tienen problemas de personal y no pueden ausentarse. Ha habido una epidemia de gripe en la clínica -explicó Hermione suspirando.

-¿Y no pueden dejar a alguien al cargo? -preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

-Ya les gustaría. Pero ahí está el problema. Que no tienen suficiente gente disponible para la cantidad de citas que tienen.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya me encargaré de mandarles una foto de la vajilla más tarde -dijo Narcisa-. ¿Nos acompañarás, Draco?

-No. Draco no podrá acompañaros. Debemos ir a ver al reverendo para el papeleo -terció Lucius antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar.

-Vale. Entonces todo listo -sentenció la madre de Draco.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su habitación, Draco y Hermione pudieron pensar con más tranquilidad todo lo que les había deparado aquel día y lo que todavía les quedaba.

-No saldré corriendo, Hermione -dijo de pronto Draco con voz suave y baja al oído de Hermione-. No quiero que tengas miedo. O que dudes de mi.

Hermione cerró los ojos que empezaban a humedecerse al percibir la sinceridad en la voz y las palabras de Draco. Se volvió hacia él y después de besarle suavemente en los labios dijo:

-Lo sé. Y no tienes porqué sufrir, no tengo miedo. Ya no.


	10. Adopción

**ADOPCIÓN**

Faltaban tres días para la boda y Draco no veía el momento en que todo pasara y se encontrara de nuevo, a solas con Hermione, en la paz de su casa. Los dos últimos meses habían sido una locura. Preparativos, preparativos y por último más preparativos; incluso había llegado a soñar en algunas ocasiones con que todo se torcía de una manera u otra y su madre, su suegra y Hermione le echaban la culpa de todo, gritándole delante de todos los invitados. Sentía como llegaba a su límite de paciencia y no quería pagarlo con nadie y, mucho menos, con Hermione que últimamente parecía tan estresada como él.

-Pero tranquilízate, Draco -le decía Harry mientra a ambos les hacían la prueba final de sus respectivas túnicas de gala-. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... sobre todo para ellas. Te vuelven la cabeza loca porque quieren que todo sea perfecto. Algunas se obsesionan demasiado. Pero tú no tienes motivos de queja, Hermione no se lo está tomando tan obsesivamente como lo hizo cuando se iba a casar con Ron. Tenías que haberla visto... parecía que se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales...

El tono bromista de Harry, hizo que Draco no pudiera evitar reírse con él. Era extraño, pero desde que estaba con Hermione y se había visto, en un principio, en la obligación de llevarse bien con Harry Potter, había descubierto que era muy fácil ser amigo suyo. Había comprobado que todas las cosas buenas que la gente decía sobre él eran ciertas; Harry Potter era una persona estupenda y un buen amigo, un amigo de verdad, algo que había corroborado en los últimos meses, en los que Harry había constituido un gran apoyo para él, evitando en ocasiones que se le fuera la pinza y cometiera alguna tontería fruto de sus nervios.

-Supongo que tienes razón -concedió Draco suspirando-. Pero es que... no sé. Creo que eso es lo que me tiene de los nervios -se sinceró poniéndose de nuevo serio-. Hermione es una excelente persona, una gran mujer. Y lo ha pasado muy mal con el asunto de tu amigo Weasley, creo que aún no lo ha superado del todo, ¿sabes? A veces, tengo la sensación de que tiene miedo a que la deje plantada como hizo él, y no sé cómo demostrarle que no será así. Que la amo con todo mi ser. Supongo, que quiero darle una boda perfecta, una boda que jamás olvide y que la haga muy feliz. Por eso he accedido a todos los caprichos de mis padres dejando que se convierta en una boda un poco menos sencilla de lo que planeaba.

-Ya. Seguro que tú no has tenido ninguna idea ostentosa -se burló Harry dándole una palmada en el brazo-. A mí no me engañas, amigo. La mayor parte de las cosas las has pensado tú, para ella. Todo tiene que ver con ella, Draco, y se nota tu toque en ello -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba del atril.

Draco gruñó. En ocasiones podría matarlo. ¿Como podía conocerle tan bien como le conocía?

-Vale, de acuerdo, lo admito. Quizá... le he sugerido a mi madre algunas cosas. ¿Se nota mucho que he tenido todo que ver?

-Tranquilo, a lo mejor, con los nervios, Hermione no se ha dado cuenta -le dijo Harry-. Pero si es evidente para quienes te conocemos.

-Humm -Draco volvió a gruñir. No le estaba gustando lo que su amigo le decía. Su plan, desde el principio, había sido hacer una boda que girara en torno a Hermione, pero sin que nadie sospechase que él había tenido algo que ver. Siempre le había dicho a Hermione que prefería una boda sencilla, y en lo que se había ido transformando no era precisamente sencillo, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, y de eso se había encargado él-. Espero que tengas razón, por que no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que he intervenido, después de lo pesado que me puse con que fuera una boda sencilla.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, de todas formas, ahora está demasiado ocupada como para estrangularte. Todavía tienes unos días, antes de que te eche las manos al cuello -bromeó Harry.

-Si tú lo dices...

Draco esperaba de corazón que Hermione no se enterase, no quería enfrentarse a su ira unos días antes de la boda. Y, en todo caso, si se enteraba esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado como para desencadenar una bronca que los llevara de mal humor al altar. Se estremeció ante aquello, sus nervios no lo soportarían.

-Te queda de maravilla, hija -exclamó la madre de Hermione emocionada-. Es un vestido precioso. Pareces una reina... A Draco le encantará.

-Si, es perfecto -coincidió la madre de Draco, también emocionada-. Te resalta la figura y el color de la piel.

-Y hace juego con sus ojos -añadió la madre de Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada. No tenía palabras. Se miraba al espejo y no lograba reconocerse. No sabía si sería por el vestido o si éste no tendría nada que ver, pero se veía diferente, muy diferente. Si no fuera porque sabía que era ella no se habría reconocido. La imagen que el espejo la devolvía, era la imagen de una joven hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel, con la piel blanca y fina y una figura bien definida. Además, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía, pero que era mucho más intenso de lo que recordaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se giró moviendo la cabeza para no perder la imagen del espejo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Oh, mami... -exclamó, Cissy con admiración, mientras la miraba sentada en las rodillas de la madre de Hermione. Después alzó los brazos para que Hermione la cogiese en brazos.

-Ven, mi vida -dijo Hermione levantando a Cissy en brazos-. ¿Te gusta el vestido de mamá?

-Ci... quero uno -dijo riendo Cissy-.

-Oh, tú también tendrás uno, cariño. Uno muy bonito. Mañana vamos a ir a casa de la tía Ginny a recogerlo -dijo Hermione sonriendo a Cissy y volviéndose hacia el espejo-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ben -la alegría de la niña se le contagió y rió con ella.

-Bueno, ¿crees que le gustará el vestido a papá? ¿Estamos guapas? -preguntó después de besar en la mejilla a Cissy.

-Ci. Mami, tas muy apa -contestó Cissy, abrazándose al cuello de Hermione.

-Igual que tú, dulzura mía -Hermione abrazó fuerte a Cissy y la beso el pelito.

Narcisa Malfoy y Jane Granger no dijeron nada. No habían visto a Hermione tan feliz en todo el tiempo, como lo estaba ahora, así que no querían estropear ese momento madre-hija, del que estaban disfrutando. Fue la modista quien interrumpió aquel momento.

-S-si, no la importa, señorita Granger... tengo que tomar... las últimas... medidas -dijo algo incómoda la mujer.

-Oh, por supuesto -contestó Hermione devolviendo a Cissy a los brazos de su madre-. Cissy, quedate con la abuelita otro ratito, mientras esta señora toma medidas a mami.

-Bueno, y ¿vais a hacer despedida de solteros? -preguntó la madre de Hermione, pillando a ésta por sorpresa.

-¿Despedi...? Humm, pues no sé... no había pensado en eso, la verdad -contestó Hermione con sinceridad y vacilación a partes iguales.

Era cierto, no habían hablado de despedidas de soltero ni nada por el estilo. Tendría que hablar con Draco al llegar a casa.

-Bueno, no es obligatorio, ya lo sabes -intervino la señora Malfoy-. Pero si no vais a hacer nada especial, podíais dar una cena conjunta con vuestros amigos.

-Si. Podríamos ayudaros a prepararla -terció la madre de Hermione.

-Incluso la podríais dar en vuestra casa, o aquí mismo -añadió emocionada la madre de Draco.

-Vale, vale. No os emocionéis antes de tiempo -se apresuró a advertir Hermione, al percatarse del entusiasmo de ambas madres-. Cuando llegue a casa hablaré con Draco, a ver qué me dice, ¿de acuerdo? Y entonces os podré decir algo.

-Está bien, cielo -concedió su madre, mientras la madre de Draco asentía, jugando con la mano de la pequeña Cissy.

Horas más tarde, Hermione y Cissy llegaron a casa. Las luces del despacho de Draco estaban encendidas, por lo que supuso que ya había llegado a casa.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -casi gritó.

-Hola, ama Hermione -saludó la elfina, cogiendo a Cissy en brazos, que había llegado con su andar saltarín de la cocina-. El amo Draco, ya está en casa. La espera en el despacho.

-Gracias, Pinky. Por favor, cambia a Cissy, mientras yo hablo con Draco. Enseguida llegaré para darla de cenar -pidió Hermione de forma amable a la elfina, pero con cierto tono de inquietud.

Con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, Hermione se encaminó al despacho de Draco. "¿Qué podrá ser lo que quiera para hacerme ir a su despacho? Nunca me "manda llamar".

-¿Draco? -preguntó en el umbral de la puerta, cuando llegó al despacho.

-Entra, cariño. -dijo Draco, desde el sofá del despacho, en donde estaba sentado.

A Hermione se le pusieron los vellos del cuello de punta. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo por encima del cabezal del sofá. Estaba bastante serio y dejó caer en la mesa unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta con pestillo incluido, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar -dijo todavía con el gesto serio y abriendo los brazos para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Hermione no lo dudó. Cruzó la sala como una bala y se sentó sobre las rodillas de Draco, abrazándole por el cuello, al tiempo que él hacía lo propio alrededor de su cintura.

-Me alegro de que quieras hablar -dijo tímidamente Hermione casi susurrando-. Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Bueno, más bien que consultarte -añadió Hermione.

-Está bien, pero deja que hable yo primero, ¿de a cuerdo? -dijo Draco sonriendo y besando el cuello de Hermione.

-Vale -concedió ella.

-Bien. El tema es éste. Faltan tres días para la boda, iba a decírtelo entonces, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora -dijo Draco con seriedad-. Éstos papeles -movió la varita para atraer los papeles que momentos antes había dejado encima de la mesa, hacia él, y se los entregó a Hermione-, son los papeles para la adopción de mi hija.

Hermione estaba perpleja. No entendía qué quería decir Draco.

-Quiero que seas la madre legal de mi hija. Y quiero que se haga efectivo el mismo día de nuestra boda. Solo es necesaria tu firma -explicó Draco, observando el rostro perplejo de Hermione-, si es que aceptas serlo.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Además, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, le impedía hablar. Ni siquiera miró los papeles que tenía en la mano, solamente miraba a Draco intentando ver algún indicio en su rostro de que estuviera tomándole el pelo. Pero lo único que pudo ver era sinceridad en el rostro serio, pero amable de Draco.

La emoción que sintió, llenó de lágrimas sus ojos, lagrimas que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas. Era cierto que se sentía como la madre de Cissy, sobre todo desde la primera vez que la niña la había llamado mamá. Pero nunca imaginó que Draco quisiese que fuera su madre legal.

Sin decir ni una palabra, bajó de las rodillas de Draco y se sentó en el sillón, para estar más cómoda. Apoyó los papeles en la mesa, y con la pluma que había encima de ésta, firmó en los huecos marcados con una X. Después se volvió a Draco y, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos lo besó.

-Gracias -fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que un emocionado Draco la tumbase en el sillón y la besara con una pasión desconocida para Hermione, hasta ese momento.


	11. Una noche especial y un Draco diferente

**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL Y UN DRACO DIFERENTE**

-¡Se me olvidó decírtelo, Draco! -exclamó Hermione saliendo del baño con el cepillo del pelo en la mano-. Nuestras madres me preguntaron qué queríamos hacer para la despedida de solteros.

Draco la miró extrañado mientras vestía a Cissy. No había pensado en nada de eso.

-Pues... no sé -dijo finalmente pensativo-. Yo no pensaba hacer nada, la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si preparamos una despedida conjunta? -preguntó Hermione eufórica. Lo había estado pensando y la parecía buena idea celebrar algo antes de la boda-. No sería nada serio, simplemente con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos. Una cena íntima.

-Humm. No sé... Bueno, podría resultar agradable, sí -concedió al fin mientras ataba los tirantes del peto a Cissy-. Pero no quiero nada, extravagante, ¿vale? Ya tengo suficiente con la boda...

-¡Bah! No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo -le dijo sonriente, volviendo al cuarto de baño.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco riendo.

-Tu madre está loca -le susurró a Cissy cargándola en brazos, para que Hermione no le escuchara-. Voy a dar de desayunar a Cissy, te espero abajo -le dijo a Hermione asomando la cabeza por el baño.

-Vale, bajo en seguida.

La mañana pasó muy deprisa. Draco se fue a la oficina y Hermione se encargó de informar a su madre y a su suegra de que habían decido hacer la cena, pero solo con algunos amigos y la familia, algo en plan tranquilo. Después se dedicó a preparar los regalos que les darían a sus invitados el día de la boda, y por la tarde, fueron a casa de Harry y Ginny a por el vestido de Cissy.

Para cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta, la noche ya había caído y se sobresaltó al ver que Draco ya estaría en casa, cuando vio en el reloj que eran más de las seis. Así que se despidió de Ginny y, Cissy y ella volvieron a casa utilizando la red flu.

-¡Vaya! Ya pensé que os habíais perdido -bromeó Draco cuando aterrizaron en el suelo del salón.

-Muy gracioso, Draco -le espetó Hermione un poco molesta. No la gustaba demasiado la red flu, pero se había olvidado la dichosa varita en casa y no podía aparecerse-. Anda, deja de reírte y coge a tu hija.

-Vale, vale. No hace falta ponerse así -protestó Draco cogiendo a Cissy en brazos-. ¡Qué carácter! Bueno y ¿qué tal?

-Pues un poco estresante todo, la verdad. Llevo un día tremendo, los dichosos regalos me han llevado más tiempo del que tenía previsto -se quejó Hermione, quitándose la chaqueta-. Se equivocaron en la tienda al mandarme los papeles de regalo y he tenido que ir a descambiar los papeles yo misma, para evitar una nueva equivocación. Y después, me he entretenido más de lo previsto en casa de Ginny, no hay forma de separar a James y a Cissy...

Draco se rió, mientras dejaba a Cissy en el suelo, para que llegara a la mesa donde la había dejado sus lapices de colores y un papel.

-¿Tan importantes son los papeles de regalo? -se mofó Draco.

-Bueeeno -dijo Hermione molesta-. A menos que te llames Rufus y yo Carlota... Me temo que sí tiene importancia.

-Pero Hermione -la dijo con paciencia, Draco, tirando de la mano de la muchacha para sentarla encima de él-. No te estreses con detalles tan tontos como el papel de regalo. ¿No crees que ya estamos demasiado nerviosos?

-Humm. Supongo que sí -concedió Hermione, suspirando mientras Draco besaba su cuello-. Lo siento, creo que ya empiezo a notar los nervios con más intensidad.

-Si, yo también me noto más nervioso a cada momento -coincidió Draco-. ¿Sabes qué? Esta noche, cuando acostemos a Cissy, vamos a tener una noche de relax -anunció Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Una noche de relax? -preguntó Hermione de forma tímida y con las cejas levantadas-. ¿A eso lo llamas relax?

-Bah, tonta... -bromeó Draco-. Tú déjame a mí. Ya verás.

A Hermione no la parecía que aquella noche de relax que planeaba Draco, lo fuera a ser realmente. Su idea de una noche de relax, no era la misma que la de Draco. De todas formas, no dijo nada, decidió dejar que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera. Quizá si se relajaría, después de todo.

Más tarde, cuando Hermione entró en la habitación tras acostar a Cissy, estaba reventada. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos del sueño que tenía, y había pensado decirle a Draco, que mejor lo dejaban para la noche siguiente, cuando regresaran de la cena de despedida. No obstante, ese pensamiento se perdió al ver la habitación; estaba iluminada con velas, rosas, rojas y blancas y había música melódica puesta en el reproductor de CD´s, a un volumen que la convertía en música de fondo. La cama estaba vestida con sábanas de color salmón que parecían muy caras y de hilo.

-¿Te gusta? -la susurrante y seductora voz de Draco, sobresaltó un poco a Hermione.

-S-si. Está todo muy... -no pudo continuar. Estaba algo abrumada y se ruborizó un poco, cuando Draco se acercó a ella y besándola la mandíbula despacio, la susurró al oido:

-Acompañame.

Hermione acompañó a Draco sin protestar. La llevaba con la mano alrededor de la cintura y Hermione no pudo, ni quiso resistirse. "¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Como consigue todo lo que quieres?", se preguntaba Hermione, cuando entraron en el baño. Se sonrió un poco y sintió que el calor aparecía en sus mejillas. Si en algún momento estuvo a punto de protestar, se perdió al ver el baño.

También estaba iluminado con velas, y de la enorme bañera llena de burbujas, salía un olor suave pero exquisito, que Hermione no reconoció.

Se había quedado tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba recostado sobre el mueble de las toallas, con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa el doble de seductora que en la habitación, y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Hermione no consiguió distinguir si era deseo o algo más que se la escapaba, lo que si supo, fue que los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Llevaba mucho con Draco, no la daba ninguna vergüenza estar con él, incluso en ocasiones se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y sus hormonas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y que aquella noche no sería como las demás. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a conocer al verdadero Draco aquella noche, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. No estaría a su altura ni por asomo. Se humedeció los labios mordiendo su labio inferior, de forma nerviosa, y retrocedió un paso, intentando calmarse un poco, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue consciente de que no debía haberlo hecho.

Draco se incorporó con tranquilidad y Hermione pudo ver como estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Aquella reacción, sin duda, era la que él había estado esperando. El pánico se hizo paso, para empeorar su estado. Se sentía más acobardada que nunca, aunque en alguna parte de su cerebro sabía que eso era completamente estúpido. Inconscientemente, retrocedió otro paso más, y vio cómo la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchaba un poco más.

-¿Te ocurre algo, mi vida? -preguntó con un tono tan suave, que a Hermione la pareció hasta peligroso. Sin duda alguna, Draco estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Hermione retrocedió un paso más, pero esta vez fue tan grande, que chocó con el mueble bajo lavabo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Humm. Pareces... asustada -dijo en un susurró Draco.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no se percató de que Draco se había situado justo delante de ella, atrapándola entre el mueble y él mismo. Levantó la vista hacia él, totalmente colorada y respirando con dificultad, y se encontró con los grises ojos de Draco, chispeando de forma intensa.

-D-Draco... c-creo... c-creo qué.. -tartamudeó Hermione, intentando zafarse. No se sentía con fuerzas. Se sentía una inútil ante Draco en aquel momento. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que Draco se sonriera más y se inclinase sobre ella, acariciando con la punta de su nariz el hueco entre la mandíbula y la oreja, rozándola con su aliento el cuello, lo que hizo a Hermione estremecerse.

-Esto, solo es un aperitivo de lo que te espera pasado mañana -la susurró al oído, antes de besar de nuevo el borde de la mandíbula de Hermione.

No podía creerlo. Ese hombre era un demonio. Hermione volvió a estremecerse y esta vez tuvo que agarrarse a los antebrazos de Draco mientras éste recorría su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y besaba ligeramente la comisura de su labio inferior. Apretó los fuertes antebrazos de Draco con algo más de fuerza y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Hermione no supo como lo hizo Draco, pero de repente se encontró con la camisa desabrochada y las manos de Draco acariciando su cintura y su espalda, mientras la besaba en los labios con una calidez y pasión inusuales. No pudo hacer más que abrazarle por el cuello y corresponder lo mejor que pudo a aquel beso, antes de sentir que olvidaba como debía respirar cuando Draco acarició uno de sus muslos.

-D-Draco... para un... mo-mento -consiguió decir, débilmente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? -susurró Draco despacio, mientras tiraba su camisa al suelo. A Hermione le pareció que Draco cada vez se lo estaba pasando mejor.

-No. No es... eso -tartamudeó Hermione sintiendo como su falda caía al suelo.

-Entonces, deja de protestar -dijo Draco, entrelazando sus manos a las de Hermione y besando sus clavículas-. Tendrás que ir acostumbrándote, cielo. Las tonterías se acabaron desde ya.

Hermione no supo a qué se refería y no intentó entenderlo. Ya no podía seguir hablando, se ahogaba, además, Draco sabía muy bien como debía actuar a cada momento, lo tenía todo donde él quería y ella no era lo suficiente fuerte como para impedir nada. Es más, no quería impedirlo. Así que se dejó llevar y dejó hacer a Draco lo que tuviera que hacer. Lo peor que podría pasar era que hiciera un poco el ridículo al no estar a la altura de Draco, pero eso ya no la importaba, quizá el no se lo tuviera en cuenta y tuviera la paciencia suficiente hasta que la cosa mejorase con la práctica.


	12. Flores y pelea

**FLORES Y PELEA**

-Buenos días, Granger -saludó con voz seductora Draco a Hermione, cuando ésta se despertó.

-Buenos días, Malfoy -respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta hacia él y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Hermione no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, salvo lo importante. No sabía con exactitud si habían llegado a meterse en la bañera o no, ni como ni cuando habían llegado a la cama. Lo único que recordaba era que aquella noche, tal y como se había imaginado, fue diferente. Ciertamente, Draco tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, y la noche anterior, se aseguró de mostrárselo y que la quedase bien claro. Además, pudo comprender lo que la había dicho en el baño sobre terminar con las tonterías; en todo lo que llevaba con él, todas las veces que habían echo el amor, ninguna se podía comparar con aquella. Realmente había tenido motivos para asustarse, pensaba Hermione, pero dejó que Draco hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y se dedicó a corresponder, según ella, lo mejor que pudo, aunque creyó que no lo había hecho tan mal como se imaginaba.

-¿Has dormido bien? -susurró Draco a Hermione, mientras besaba su cuello.

-Si -fue lo único que pudo contestar. Todavía estaba un poco cohibida por todo aquello. No quería ni pensar en la imagen que podría haberse llevado Draco de su torpeza.

-Me alegro -dijo, colocándose encima de ella y mirándola con la misma expresión de la noche anterior, haciendo a Hermione sonrojarse y volver a ponerse nerviosa.

-Humm. Esto... ¿qué hora es? -preguntó Hermione intentando que Draco volviera a su estado normal. Aquella nueva versión de Draco, la volvía más loca aún de lo que ya la volvía, pero también se sentía cohibida e inferior, aunque no podía explicarse porqué.

-Tranquila, todavía es temprano -contestó éste sin variar ni un ápice la expresión-. Cissy no se despertará hasta dentro de una hora, y Pinky tampoco se ha levantado todavía, aunque no sé porqué debería preocuparte eso, nunca nos ha interrumpido en_ nada -_se apresuró a añadir a Draco adivinando las replicas que tenía preparadas Hermione-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vuelves a tener miedo?

Hermione tragó saliva y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Miedo? Que va... ¿porqué debería tener... miedo? -dijo intentando parecer normal.

-Mejor. Porque, como ya sabrás, eso no me detendrá -la sonrisa y la mirada de Draco, pasaron a tener un toque de burla.

Sabía que estaba asustada, pensó Hermione, y nuevamente tenía la certeza de que eso le agradaba en grado sumo. Volvió a tragar saliva mientras Draco volvía a su cuello.

-D-Draco... necesito un momento -dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

-¿Vas a huír, Granger? -preguntó de forma burlona.

-La verdad, me gustaría, pero no tengo voluntad -dijo Hermione medio en broma, aunque sinceramente-. Pero no. Necesito ir al baño un momento -aclaró levantando las cejas.

-Ah. Lo siento. Claro, ve. Pero no tardes -dijo con una sonrisa seductora y maliciosa al mismo tiempo.

"¡La madre de Dios! ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Es Draco y, para ser sincera, fue la mejor noche de todas...". Pensaba Hermione mirándose al espejo del baño tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. No sabía porqué reaccionaba así. "No seas estúpida, Hermione. Solo es Draco. Solo es Draco", se repetía una y otra vez, antes de volver a la habitación, en un intento de controlar el pánico que volvía a apoderarse de ella. Antes de abrir la puerta se percató de algo; la bañera todavía estaba llena, y entonces lo recordó: no se habían metido en la bañera. "Madre mía", volvió a pensar Hermione mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta para volver a la habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. El estómago se la revolvió y a punto estuvo de vomitar en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -escuchó que decía Draco tras la puerta. Parecía asustado-. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Ajá -contestó sin fuerzas Hermione, tirando de la cadena y sentándose en el suelo apoyada en la bañera.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó con un hilo de voz Draco, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí -dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, al tiempo que éste la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo-. Deben de ser los nervios. No sé que me ha pasado... Volvía a la habitación y se me ha revuelto el estómago -explicó con una risita nerviosa y débil.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? -preguntó juguetón, aunque un poco preocupado, Draco.

-La verdad, si. Pero me refería a los nervios de la cena de esta noche, y la boda de mañana -explicó ella, con la voz un poco más fuerte.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes -dijo Draco acariciando el brazo de Hermione.

-Promete que no saldrás corriendo, Draco -dijo de pronto Hermione con la voz algo quebrada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-¿Qué? Pues claro que no saldré corriendo -contestó Draco algo confuso.

-Lo sé. Pero prometemelo de todas formas, por favor -dijo Hermione con angustia.

-Lo prometo. No saldré corriendo -cedió Draco, con algo de preocupación, pero con voz serena y firme.

-Gracias.

Ya en casa de los padres de Draco, Hermione apenas habló sumergida en sus pensamientos. No comprendía aquél arrebato de por la mañana. Sabía que Draco no saldría corriendo, y sin embargo, por un momento, el miedo a que eso ocurriera se apoderó de ella. Tampoco entendía la llorera que la dio después. Frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca con la boca mientras montaba uno de los centros de flores que ocuparían las mesas esa noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida? -preguntó con preocupación la madre de Draco.

-¿Qué? -preguntó algo sobresaltada Hermione. No había entendido la pregunta al estar tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que si estás bien? -volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa la madre de Draco.

-Ah. Pues... No sé, la verdad. Estoy bastante nerviosa la verdad -confesó Hermione y soltó un suspiro más largo de lo normal.

-Ya veo. ¿Habéis discutido mi hijo y tú, no es así? -supuso la señora Malfoy.

-¿Discutir? -repitió Hermione sorprendida por aquella suposición-. No, que va. Yo no lo llamaría discusión, la verdad -exclamó Hermione con una leve sonrisa, mientras recordaba la noche anterior-. No, es que... me he levantado más sensible de lo normal. Hasta he vomitado... -aclaró Hermione.

No supo como calificar la expresión de su suegra ante aquella explicación. La pareció adivinar una mezcla de comprensión y sorpresa, mezcladas.

-Es normal, en estos casos, cielo. Aunque no sé porqué no nos lo habéis contado antes. ¿De cuanto estás?

Hermione no lo comprendió durante unos instantes. No sabía a qué se refería. Pero después cayó en la cuenta y se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó un tanto molesta la madre de Draco.

-No estoy embarazada, señora Malfoy -aclaró Hermione, entre risas.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó recelosa e incrédula la madre de Draco.

-Si. Lo estoy. Créame, no estoy embarazada -confirmó Hermione-. Es solo que me he estado tragando muchos nervios estos días y, creo que, ha tenido sus consecuencias. Estaba con la guardia baja -confesó Hermione, volviendo a recordar la noche anterior.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó perspicazmente la señora Malfoy- ¿Y eso?

Hermione se puso pálida. Seguramente se habría ruborizado y su suegra se dio cuenta.

-Bueno... -comenzó Hermione, carraspeando algo incómoda- Digamos que conocí al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la señora Malfoy rió.

-Ya veo. Todavía no te había enseñado todo su _potencial,_ ¿no? -preguntó la señora Malfoy con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa cómplice que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-La verdad, no -contestó sin poder reprimirse-. Pero no es solo en ese sentido. Es también su actitud, segura, fuerte... -Hermione se estremeció al recordar a Draco, y volvió a sonreír.

-Si. Típico en los Malfoy, querida -dijo la señora Malfoy con un suspiro como de nostalgia-. Yo también conocí al_ verdadero_ Lucius tras un tiempo de estar con él. Concretamente, en nuestra noche de bodas -dijo la señora Malfoy, dedicando una sonrisa cálida a Hermione-. No se abren a nadie de _esa_ manera hasta que no tienen buenos motivos. Si Draco lo ha echo tras estar contigo tan pocos meses, es que algo has echo bien, querida mía. Aunque es obvio que así es, si no no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio tan pronto. Y, en cualquier caso, lo importante es que_ todo _haya ido bien.

-Si. Todo ha ido genial. Aunque, me intimida un poco, ¿sabe? No sé... me siento _pequeña_ a su lado-. Confesó Hermione, agradeciendo poder hablar con su suegra de esa manera, con tanta naturalidad. Nunca creyó poder hablar con ella así.

La señora Malfoy rió entre dientes y suspiró mirando con comprensión a Hermione, y acariciando el pelo de ésta, dijo:

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo, tras tantos años de estar con Lucius, y aunque a veces no lo parezca?

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Nunca habría podido imaginarlo. Siempre la había visto como una mujer fría y fuerte.

-¿Señora Malfoy? -dijo Hermione ahora seria y algo compungida.

-¿Si?

-Humm. ¿A usted no la importa que me case con su hijo? Quiero decir, siendo... lo que soy

-Lo que yo sé que eres, es que eres la mujer que ha revivido a mi hijo, la mujer que lo hace feliz, la mujer que quiere a mi nieta tanto que la ha aceptado como suya, mucho antes de que mi hijo hiciera que la adoptaras legalmente. Si, sé lo de la adopción -añadió al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Hermione-. Lo que sé, es que eres lo mejor para mi hijo. Y no dudes de que Lucius no piense de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, porque te equivocarías si pensaras lo contrario. Y llámame Narcisa o _mamá_, como prefieras, porque tanto mi esposo como yo, te consideramos como una hija.

La sinceridad de la señora Malfoy y la calidez de su voz, sorprendieron y emocionaron tanto a Hermione que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Sintió como se le quitaba un gran peso de encima al oír aquellas palabras, de la boca de su suegra.

-Lo... siento. No sé que me pasa. Ya la dije que me he levantado muy sensible -dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas, al cabo de unos minutos.

-Tranquila. Lo entiendo -le dijo la señora Malfoy, colocando un mechón de pelo a Hermione, en la espalda-. Y ahora, sigamos con esto. Tu madre no llegará hasta después de comer y quiero que todo esté casi listo. No quiero darla mucho trabajo, es una invitada. Ella solo debería disfrutar.

Hermione sonrió correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su suegra y siguieron con los centros de flores, para después ocuparse del menú.

Cuando llegó a casa después de pasar un rato con su madre, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Estaba segura de que Draco ya habría llegado de trabajar. Estaba de muy buen humor cuando entró al recibidor de la casa. Sin embargo, y aunque la parecía increíble, se puso de mucho mejor humor, al ver en el mueble de la entrada, un jarrón con unas preciosas rosas rojas y una tarjeta en el centro. No podía creerlo, Draco se había pasado un poco, pues había como dos docenas de rosas, pero aún así la encantó.

Se encaramó con una agilidad pasmosa, a Draco, en cuanto éste hubo bajado el último escalón y le plantó un beso en los labios. Aunque se quedó helada por la frialdad de éste.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando se bajó de los brazos de su novio.

-¿Qué que me pasa? -contestó con sarcasmo, frialdad y arrastrando las palabras, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Hermione ceñudo- No sé, ¿dímelo tú? -añadió señalando las flores.

A Hermione le pudo el pánico. Draco la miraba con una profunda furia y decepción en los ojos. No entendía nada.

-¿N-no, no son... tuyas? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, de forma entrecortada e intuyendo la respuesta.

-¿A caso me crees tan ordinario como para enviarte flores el día antes de nuestra boda? -dijo secamente Draco-. Creo que deberías tenerme más estima, _cariño_. ¿Es que no te pareció suficiente mi _regalo _de anoche?

Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando Draco se la acercó. Definitivamente estaba furioso. Mucho más furioso de lo que le había visto desde que vivían juntos. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas, no podía creer como la estaba hablando Draco.

-No pongas esa cara, Hermione. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que en verdad creías que son mías? -dijo Draco bufando y elevando significativamente el tono, hasta hacer retroceder otro paso a una Hermione que lo miraba horrorizada y sin entender nada de aquello -¡CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA! -rugió cada vez más enfadado, al ver que Hermione no decía nada.

-S-si. Si, c-creí que eran tuyas -contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz y de forma atropellada-. ¿De quién más pueden... ser? -supo en el mismo instante de decir aquello último, que no debió decirlo pues Draco bufó y se dirigió a las flores cogiendo la tarjeta y leyéndola entre dientes y con furia.

-"Querida Hermione. Puesto que no hay forma de que te quites a Malfoy de encima, recibe con todo mi amor, estas... flores, símbolo de_ nuestro amor eterno. Ronald Weasley" -_Leyó la última parte remarcando bien las palabras y apretando tanto la mandíbula que Hermione a penas pudo oírlo -. ¿Y bien? ¿No tenes nada que decir? -añadió estrujando la tarjeta con fiereza y mirando a Hermione con fuego en los ojos.

Pero Hermione no sabía qué decir, no podía hablar, de echo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Ron hacer algo así? Hacía meses que no lo veía. Era más, la última vez que lo vio estaban Draco, Ron y ella allí mismo, despidiéndose después de que tuviera que hacer una elección que nunca existió por culpa de la excesiva testosterona de los dos chicos. No comprendía cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así, y menos el día antes de su boda.

-No he visto a Ron, desde después de Navidad -dijo finalmente sintiendo como el mundo se la venía encima-. Te lo juro, Draco.

-Ya. Seguro -espetó indignado Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Draco? -preguntó Hermione algo enfadada. No comprendía aquella respuesta.

-¿Que a...? ¿Que a qué me refiero? -preguntó Draco acercándose un poco a Hermione y volviendo a hacer retroceder a Hermione, que esta vez quedó atrapada entre la pared y Draco-. Me refiero a que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, Granger. ¿Tan estúpido me crees?

La furia de Draco era cada vez más fuerte y Hermione se sentía cada vez más acobardada. Aunque también estaba muy molesta y estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Draco. Por supuesto que no te creo estúpido. No lo eres -dijo al fin en tono elevado.

-Pues entonces, dime, ¿qué tienes con Weasley? ¿Porqué demonios te manda flores? -preguntó acercando un poco más la cara a la de Hermione, y arrastrando de forma aterradora las palabras.

-No tengo nada con Ron, Draco. Y no sé porqué me ha mando las flores -contestó Hermione, entre aterrada y enfadada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia y pena al mismo tiempo. No entendía porqué Draco no la creía.

-Pues tú me dirás... ¿quien escribiría una nota así, Granger? -cada vez arrastraba más las palabras y hablaba con más furia.

-¿No estarás pensando que yo...? No me insultes Draco Malfoy -dijo, ahora con verdadera furia Hermione. No concebía como había llegado Draco a pensar que podría echarse un amante y, mucho menos que fuera a ser Ronald Weasley. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione.

-¿Y qué puedo pensar ante esto? -rugió señalando las flores y mostrando después el papel arrugado de la mano.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Ni ella misma conseguía imaginárselo.

-¿No dices nada? -apremió Draco.

-No sé qué decirte, Draco -contestó con sinceridad Hermione, intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían cada vez con más fuerza por su rostro-. Solo sé, que yo no tengo nada con Ron. No lo he visto en meses, y jamás podría engañarte, ni con él ni con nadie.

La angustia de Hermione cada vez era más grande. Miraba a Draco con pánico intentando que éste pudiera ver la sinceridad y la pena reflejada en su cara, pues parecía que las palabras no bastaban. Sin embargo, vio como Draco apretaba los labios y la miraba cada vez más enfadado. Era evidente que creía que le mentía.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS MÁS, HERMIONE GRANGER! -rugió Draco golpeando con un puño la pared justo al lado de la cara de Hermione, que se sobresaltó.

-No te miento, Draco. Por favor, sé razonable -suplicó Hermione con un hilo de voz, desesperada.

-Muy bien -dijo Draco respirando con dificultad, y arrastrando las palabras nuevamente-. Como veo que no voy a sacar nada en claro de esta discusión, te dejaré algo claro. Si es cierto lo que me dices, y espero por el bien de todos que así sea, quiero ver desaparecer esas flores de mi casa, ya mismo. Y junto con las flores le mandarás una nota diciéndole que no se le ocurra aparecer por la casa de mis padres mañana. Me da igual cómo se lo digas, solo quiero que no le quede duda alguna de que no lo quiero cerca de la casa o de ti, ni a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda, ¿me has entendido?

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Muy bien. Y ahora hablemos de lo nuestro con claridad, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo con tremenda ira y juntando su frente con la de ella-. ¿Me amas? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez, Hermione?

Aquellas palabras la traspasaron como si hubieran sido puñales, y un profundo dolor se instaló en su corazón.

-Pues claro, que sí. Siempre te he amado, Draco. ¿Cómo...? -dijo Hermione entre lágrimas y con profunda pena en su tono. Una pena que no pudo ocultar ni evitar.

-Bien. Pues entonces entérate de algo. Creí que lo habías descubierto en tus primeros días conmigo, pero como veo que no es así, te lo explicaré. Soy tremendamente celoso y posesivo contigo, algo que no me había ocurrido antes, ni siquiera con mi primera mujer, que te quede claro. Eres mía desde el día en que cruzaste esa puerta, no concibo mi vida sin ti, no tengo ojos más que para ti, me tienes completamente atrapado, Granger. Así que espero de ti, lo mismo. Creo que eso lo dejé bastante claro anoche, se acabaron las tonterías, te lo dije, y espero que sepas que va en serio.

"Mañana serás la señora Malfoy, Granger. Y eso, conlleva algunas implicaciones, ya no para el resto del mundo, sino para conmigo, Granger. Espero que lo sepas. Además, recuerda que eres madre, Granger.

Hermione no tenía fuerzas para contestar. Cada vez era más consciente de que tenía delante al verdadero Draco Malfoy, y eso la enfurecía. No comprendía a qué venía aquello. Quería decirle que no hacía falta que fuera tan cruel, pero en su lugar solo pudo decir:

-No sabes cuánto me duele tu actitud, Draco. El que no me creas, que me creas capaz de... algo tan bajo y estúpido como el engañarte. El oírte decir todo lo que has dicho... ¿Y si ahora no me quiero casar, qué? -la furia había podido con ella, llevándola a retar a Draco. Pudo ver cuanto le dolió su amenaza y se sintió orgullosa de ello durante una milésima de segundo. La milésima de segundo que tardó Draco en contestar, riendo de forma amenazadora.

-¡Oh! Ya creo que te casarás mañana conmigo, Granger, quieras o no quieras. Esta noche dormirás en casa de mis padres, como estaba previsto, y mañana irás al altar y dirás _si quiero,_ cuando te llegue el turno.

No debía haber retado así a Draco, lo supo enseguida. No quería hacerlo, quería decirle que lo haría, no discutir más, pero la furia que sentía, le hizo retarlo de nuevo.

-¿Es que acaso, me vas a obligar? -dijo entre dientes y mirándolo furiosa. "¿Porqué lo he dicho?". Pensó al instante, aterrada.

Draco golpeó de nuevo la pared con el puño. Esta vez con más fuerza.

-Si es necesario, si. Te obligaré -su voz sonó contundente. Era cierto, pensó Hermione, lo haría si fuese necesario, su tono lo dejaba bien claro-. Y, no vuelvas a provocarme ni a retarme, Hermione. Mañana nos casaremos, si o si. Y no hay más que hablar. Ahora deja de llorar, sube a ducharte y vístete, para que podamos ir a casa de mis padres.

Hermione se quedó sin replica posible. Así que cerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

-No -murmuró al fin, muy bajito, sacando valor de no sabía dónde.

-¿Qué? -Draco parecía indignado.

-Que no iré. No... me apetece -volvió a murmurar Hermione, abriendo los ojos cuando sintió que Draco se separaba un poco de ella. La ira que reflejaba su cara casi la deja sin aliento.

-¡Oh, venga ya, Hermione, no me fastidies! -gruñó Draco al cabo de un segundo-. Por su puesto que vamos a ir a esa cena. Así que no te pongas difícil ni melodramática, porque no te servirá. Si es necesario, te llevaré arrastras. Ah, y no te olvides de las dichosas flores de tu_ amiguito -_añadió Draco separándose de Hermione.

-No pensaba quedármelas, de todas formas -murmuró Hermione entre dientes cuando Draco pasó a su lado en dirección al salón.

-Eso me parecía... -dijo Draco de forma burlona, pero con ira, mirándola a los ojos-. Date prisa, ¿no querrás llegar tarde, verdad? Se supone que somos los anfitriones. Te espero en el salón.

La frialdad de Draco la dejó clavada en el sitio durante unos segundos. Pero después, cuando Draco hubo desaparecido, intentó controlar su llanto y su angustia, y una vez medio controlada, odió a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Porqué había echo aquello, cuando hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se acordaba de él?


	13. Los regalos

**LOS REGALOS**

_Ron; _

_No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, para haber echo tal estupidez, como el mandarme rosas el día antes de mi boda, y por supuesto no tengo ningún deseo de saberlo._

_Tampoco sé si lo has echo a posta, para que Draco me deje o lo has echo por que se te ha cruzado algún cable, tampoco me importa._

_Lo que sí sé, es que has logrado arruinar mi cena de despedida, a la que por supuesto, no quiero que asistas pues estoy tan decepcionada contigo que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. No quiero verte, pero tampoco quiero que encierren al hombre que amo, al padre de mi hija, en una celda de Azkaban la noche antes de mi boda, por matarte. No sabes lo furioso que está._

_Tampoco quiero que asistas mañana a mi boda, como digo, Draco está echo un basilisco, no recuerdo haberlo visto así en todo el tiempo que llevo con él. No me gustaría ver arruinada mi boda, por tu culpa, una vez más._

_Ron, de verdad, no hagas más tonterías inútiles. Estoy completamente enamorada de Draco, tanto que no sería capaz de describirlo, no quiero perderle ni que piense de mi las cosas horribles que tú le has echo pensar esta tarde. Me siento morir, simplemente de saber que piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo. De corazón te lo digo, me moriría si perdiera a Draco y a mi niña._

_Espero que lo comprendas, Ron. Y, por favor, déjame en paz, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más, me has herido de una forma tan profunda como el día que me dejaste plantada antes de nuestra boda. No sé si podré perdonarte de nuevo, y creo que lo de ser amigos no está funcionando. Es mejor que te alejes de mí... por lo menos durante un tiempo, aunque no sé cuán largo puede ser._

_Te doy las gracias por las flores, son muy hermosas, pero espero que comprendas que no puedo aceptarlas. Te deseo lo mejor, Ron._

_Hermione._

Hermione dobló el pergamino en el que había escrito la carta y lo puso entre medias de un par de rosas, antes de hacerlas desaparecer con un movimiento de varita. Ya no lloraba, pero se sentía muy cansada cuando llegó a la habitación. Si no fuera por la furia de Draco, se acostaría ahora mismo y no se levantaría en días.

No tenía fuerzas, pero no quería que Draco se enfadara más, así que se metió en la ducha e intentó serenarse un poco. No entendía como había podido pasar todo aquello, ni que demonios le pasaba a Ron, ¿es que siempre se lo tenía que cargar todo?

Media hora más tarde, ya arreglada, bajó para reunirse con Draco. Era un alivio que Cissy estuviera en casa de sus suegros, no la hubiera gustado que estuviera en medio, con Draco tan enfadado como estaba. No porque fuera hacerle nada a la niña, eso ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, si no por que no quería que Cissy lo viera así; de seguro se asustaría.

-¡Ya era hora! Pensé que te habías ahogado en la bañera -gruñó Draco después de carraspear un poco para aclararse la voz.

A Hermione la dio un vuelco el corazón. Sabía que todavía estaba muy furioso, pero pudo notar que no tanto como lo había estado media hora antes. Sintió una pequeña punzada de alegría en su interior.

-Mmm. Muy gracioso -murmuró Hermione, todavía algo acobardada, aunque esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco volvió a carraspear antes de hablar, intentando recomponer el gesto de extrema severidad que tenía momentos antes, cuando la volvió a mirar.

-Bien. Ya he mandado a Pinky a casa de mis padres -dijo con aspereza, aunque Hermione pudo notar cierto destello de deseo y emoción en sus ojos grises-. Ha llevado tus cosas con ella. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro. Vamos -dijo Hermione agarrándose al brazo que Draco la ofrecía.

-Veo que ya te has desecho de las malditas flores. Espero que le hayas dejado claro que no lo quiero en la boda -refunfuño con toda la frialdad que pudo e intentando arrastrar las palabras.

-Si. No te preocupes. Podrás_ arrastrarme _al altar sin miedo a que Ron te pare -contestó Hermione de forma sarcástica y con cierto tono molesto.

-No empecemos otra vez, Hermione. No me provoques -avisó Draco a Hermione en tono amezador.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo otra vez enfadada, pero lo dejó correr. En realidad no quería volver a discutir con Draco... o mejor dicho, que Draco la pegara la bronca otra vez. Estaba cansada y nerviosa y lo único que deseaba era que la noche terminara cuanto antes.

Como Hermione no dijo nada, Draco la sujetó fuerte y ambos giraron juntos para aparecerse en el porche de la casa de sus padres.

-¡Chicos, pasad! -saludó Lucius a su hijo y su nuera-. Ya pensábamos mandar a Pinky a ver que os pasaba.

-Lo siento, papá. Nos entretuvimos un poco y se nos hizo tarde, eso es todo -contestó Draco, después de que Hermione y él se cruzaran una mirada tensa, tratando de que no se notase su enfado.

-¡Oh! Ya veo -exclamó Lucius con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione pensó que lo que su suegro estaba pensando, en lugar de resultar embarazoso -como sería lógico-, en esos momentos resultaba un alivio. No la hacía gracia que supieran que habían discutido, y de qué forma...

-Por fortuna, los invitados no comenzarán a llegar hasta dentro de quince minutos -les iba diciendo mientras lo seguían hasta el salón, donde ya se encontraban los padres de Hermione, junto a Narcisa y la pequeña Cissy-. Así que, tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen para hablar.

-¿Hablar? -repitió Draco extrañado- ¿Sobre qué?

-No te preocupes, hijo, no se trata de nada malo. Es simplemente que tenemos algo para vosotros.

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin entender nada. Después de llegar al salón y hacer los saludos pertinentes, se sentaron con Cissy entre medias.

-¿Y bien, de qué nos queríais hablar? -preguntó Draco con voz calmada, pero curiosa.

-Se trata de nuestros regalos de boda -contestó el señor Granger.

-Queremos que los tengáis ahora, si no os importa -añadió el señor Malfoy.

Draco y Hermione volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada cómplice.

-No. Claro que no nos importa -dijo Hermione.

-Bien. Siendo así, aquí tenéis -dijo la señora Granger, entregando un paquete no muy grande, a Draco.

Draco abrió el paquete rápidamente y se quedó helado. Dentro había unos papeles, dos billetes de avión y unas llaves. Se lo pasó a Hermione, y mientras ésta miraba lo que había dentro, Draco dijo:

-¿Qué es?

-Son las escrituras de nuestra casa de Hogsmade -explicó la señora Malfoy-. Es vuestra.

-Además, tus padres, Hermione, os han regalado vuestro viaje de novios. Dos semanas en Melburne. Las llaves, son de la casa, por supuesto, el pergamino las escrituras de la casa, y los billetes. Saldréis pasado mañana a medio día.

Draco y Hermione no supieron reaccionar en unos minutos. Estaban perplejos con aquellos regalos.

-La casa de Hogsmade -susurró Draco con un hilo de voz-. Pero, ¿porqué? Nosotros ya tenemos casa...

-Pero nuestra casa de Hogsmade, ahora vuestra, es más grande. Tanto la casa como los terrenos. Tendréis mucho más espacio, sobre todo para que Cissy pueda jugar con sus nuevos hermanos, cuando tengáis hijos -explicó Lucius como si fuera algo obvio-. Además, os la regalamos porque nos da la gana, no hace falta más explicaciones. Si la queréis bien y si no... bueno, os aguantáis, porque es vuestra igualmente.

Draco seguía sin poder creerse aquello. Jamás hubiera imaginado semejante regalo de sus padres. Incluso sintió como se le humedecían los ojos y se le escapaba una sonrisa de gratitud y emoción, sin quererlo, sin ser realmente consciente. Quiso darles las gracias, tanto a sus padres como a los señores Granger, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-No debían haberlo echo, pero se lo agradezco de todo corazón, ya que lo han echo -dijo Hermione, entre sollozos de emoción, mientras abrazaba al señor Malfoy, que sonreía complacido devolviendo el abrazo de la chica-. Esto, es... Ay, no sé como expresar lo que siento con palabras -añadió abrazando a la señora Malfoy -Muchas, muchísimas gracias, os quiero tanto... -dijo abrazándose a sus padres.

Draco no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a su padre como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, después de besar y abrazar a su madre.

-Yo no... -balbuceó Draco sin saber qué decir, y volviéndose a sus suegros para abrazarlos también.

-No tienes que decir nada, hijo. Sabemos como te sientes -le afirmó el señor Granger.

Hermione, que había cogido en brazos a Cissy, iba a preguntar qué harían con la pequeña mientras estaban de viaje, pero la pregunta se perdió en su garganta antes de formularla pues el timbre de la puerta les anunció que los invitados ya estaban empezando a llegar.


	14. La reacción de Hermione

**LA REACCIÓN DE HERMIONE**

Pasaban las once de la noche cuando la cena terminó. Todo el mundo se había ido ya, Cissy estaba dormida en la habitación que los señores Malfoy habían habilitado para ella y, la pelea de esa tarde entre Draco y Hermione, parecía olvidada. En algún momento de la noche volvieron a hablarse, reír e incluso se besaron con bastante frecuencia. Sin embargo, no sabían la que se les avecinaba en breve.

-Bueno, hijo, recuerda que deberás estar aquí temprano -le recordó la señora Malfoy a Draco dándole un abrazo y un beso cuándo éste se puso la capa-. Además, los padres de Hermione también deben estar aquí pronto.

-Tranquila mamá, estaremos aquí a primer ahora, no te preocupes -contestó Draco con paciencia. Después se volvió a Hermione, que ya se había despedido de sus padres-. Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Draco estaba muy arrepentido y avergonzado por su comportamiento de esa tarde. Necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas disculparse con Hermione, explicarle porqué había perdido los nervios de aquella manera, explicarle que todo había sido culpa del maldito Weasley y sus estúpidas insinuaciones unos días antes. Necesitaba que Hermione supiera que aquellas insinuaciones junto con las dichosas flores con su estúpida nota, mezcladas con los nervios por la boda, lo habían echo perder el control; tenía que saber que en ningún momento había pensado que ella lo engañaba. Eso era de lo que más arrepentido estaba, lo que más le dolía. No podía irse a casa con esa culpa, con ese miedo de que ella cumpliera su amenaza y no se casara con él. Se moriría si eso ocurría.

-Claro -contestó Hermione con cautela.

-A solas, si no te importa -pidió Draco, mirando a sus padres y sus suegros-. No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo. Solo quiero decirle un par de cosas a Hermione -añadió Draco al ver la expresión de preocupación de sus padres y los padres de Hermione.

Se encaminaron hacia el despacho del señor Malfoy, bajo las miradas de sus padres, pero antes de llegar el timbre de la puerta los detuvo, haciéndoles volverse.

-Pero... ¿quién demonios será a esta hora? -gruñó el señor Malfoy totalmente molesto.

Todos se miraron con sorpresa, y Draco y Hermione volvieron junto a sus padres.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí... -dijo el señor Malfoy arrastrando las palabras cuando abrió la puerta.

-Muy buenas, señor Malfoy. ¿Llego tarde?

La voz de Ron Weasley sonaba burlona y sarcástica. Hermione se quedó helada al verlo con el ramo de flores que le había devuelto y Draco, no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que abalanzándose a él.

-¡Draco! -exclamó el señor Malfoy, que junto al padre de Hermione, habían conseguido detenerlo justo antes de que lo enganchara por el cuello de la túnica, pero no tan a tiempo, como para que le propinara un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que le rompió el labio inferior.

-¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla! -rugió Draco tan furioso como por la tarde- ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer por mi casa?

-¡Uff! Menudo gancho de derecha tienes, Malfoy -se mofó Ron, aunque le había echo mucho daño-. Si llego a saber que la fiesta ya había terminado no me presento...

Aquello fue superior a Draco. Luchó por zafarse de su padre y el padre de Hermione, para darle una buena paliza a Ron, pero no pudo. Así que se limitó a seguir bufando furioso.

-¡Pero serás desgraciado, Weasley! -dijo gruñendo entre dientes y cada vez más furioso-. ¡Soltadme, maldita sea!

-Hey, hey, Draco, tranquilízate. ¡Qué carácter! Por si no lo sabías, el estrés es malísimo para la salud -se burló Ron, recostado en el mueble del recibidor, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué... ¡Soltádeme, lo mato! -rugió Draco intentando, nuevamente zafarse de su padre y su suegro.

Hermione, la señora Malfoy y la señora Granger, estaban clavadas en el suelo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nadie sabía a qué venia aquella actitud de Ron, aunque Hermione y Draco se hacían una ligera idea: les quería reventar la boda.

-¡Tranquilo, hijo! -suplicó el padre de Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? -preguntó el señor Malfoy de forma severa, mirando de hito en hito a su hijo y después a Ron.

-Qué a qué... -Draco casi no podía hablar de la furia que sentía. Sentía como le hervía la sangre, solo quería agarrar y pegar una buena paliza al estilo muggle a Ron, antes de matarlo pues eso solo le llevaría un segundo a lo sumo. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire. Tenía que calmarse, estaba pensando insensateces-. Este... ¡Dejadme que lo mate solo un poco! -volvió a decir Draco. La sonrisa de suficiencia y burla que esbozaba Ron, no le dejaban ni hablar, solo quería pegarle tan fuerte como pudiera.

-¡Basta! -gritó entonces, Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos, y antes de que Draco pudiese soltarse de los brazos de sus padres. Ahora si que estaba furiosa. Y no con Draco, sino con Ron.

-Eso, Draco, calmate hombre, que te va a dar algo... -volvió a burlarse Ron, con una mirada de victoria en los ojos.

-¡CALLATÉ, RON! -le espetó furiosa, Hermione-. ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Provocar a Draco para que me dejara? ¿O hacerle enfurecerse tanto con migo, y que me asustara haciéndome salir corriendo? ¿O provocarlo ante sus padres y los míos y que volviera a gritarme y decirme cosas que ni siquiera siente, para que mi padre me sacara de aquí ipso facto? -Hermione echaba chispas. Ahora entendía todo aquello. No había asimilado el que eligiera a Draco, y no iba a quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada para evitar la boda. No iba a dejar de luchar por ella, aunque fuera una lucha inútil, estéril. No lo iba a permitir. Él no era nadie para robarla su felicidad, su familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ron había perdido aquel tren, y ya era demasiado tarde para cogerlo de nuevo-. ¿Cuál de estos planes era el tuyo, Ronald? ¡DÍLO!

-Bueno, provocar a Draco, sin duda era uno de ellos. Y, por lo que intuyo y veo, a resultado bastante bien. Pero no tan bien como me hubiera gustado. El plan B, era montar la escenita en la cena... pero tuve que quedarme a terminar unos papeles en la oficina y se me ha echo algo tarde, por lo que...

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, Ronald? -bramó Hermione. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura rabia que sentía- ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi vida? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí e intentar arruinar mi vida? No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo Ronald Weasley. Ya te puedes ahorrar el numerito y largarte de aquí ahora mismo. Entérate de una maldita vez, no-te-amo, hace mucho que te encargaste de matar ese sentimiento. Al único hombre que amo es a Draco Malfoy. Lo amo más que a mi vida, y mañana a estas horas seré la nueva señora Malfoy, te guste o no.

"Me duele, decir esto, créeme no querría decirlo, pero... no quiero volver a verte Ron. No sé si algún día podré perdonarte... Y, ahora, si haces el favor, sal de aquí y ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí mañana, no dejaré que me arruines la vida, otra vez.

Las palabras de Hermione, estuvieron revoloteando en el aire, durante unos instantes. Nadie podía decir nada.

-Está bien... veo que has tomado tu decisión -masculló derrotado Ron, al cabo de unos segundos-. Lo siento mucho. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien en tu nueva vida. Draco... lo siento, tenía que intentarlo.

Ron salió de la casa tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a nadie a añadir nada más. En cuento la puerta se cerró, Hermione se encaró con Draco.

-Y en cuanto a ti... ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo has podido caer en sus provocaciones, haciéndome pasar un trago así? -Hermione le gritaba a Draco con mucha más furia que a Ron. No podía creer que se hubiera prestado a las provocaciones de Ron.

-Yo... -empezó Draco acercándose a ella. Pero Hermione lo interrumpió sacándoselo de encima de un tirón.

-Tú ¿qué? -espetó furiosa-. No quiero oír nada, Draco. Estoy profundamente decepcionada por tu comportamiento. Vete a casa, mis padres tienen que descansar.

-Pero, déjame explicarme, por favor, Hermione -suplicó Draco, agarrándola del brazo. Aunque fue un intento inútil, pues ella volvió a zafarse.

-Estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir. No tengo fuerzas para escuchar tus explicaciones, ya tengo suficiente con pensarme si me casaré contigo o no. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla. No quería hablar con nadie.


	15. Y antes de la boda

**Y ANTES DE LA BODA...**

-Vaya. Buenos días, Hermione. Qué temprano te has levantado... -saludó la señora Malfoy a Hermione cuando, ésta entró en la cocina.

-Pssh. Sentí nauseas otra vez. Además no he podido dormir bien. Le he estado muchas vueltas a la cabeza -contestó cansínamente Hermione, antes de dar otro sorbo a su té.

Era cierto. No había podido dormir bien la noche antes. Todo lo sucedido aquel día la tenía furiosa e inquieta. Además se sentía cansada.

-Hermione, ¿a qué vino todo lo de anoche?, Ronald Weasley presentándose así, provocando a mi hijo, tu enfado con él, y sobre todo, tu furia hacia mi hijo. Draco no quiso contarnos nada.

La madre de Draco parecía muy apenada, sus ojos estaban apagados. Hermione no pudo mentir, ni callarse nada, la apreciaba demasiado. Desde que se conocieron la había tratado muy bien.

-Ayer por la tarde, cuando llegué a casa, había un gran ramo de rosas en el mueble del recibidor. Yo pensé que eran de Draco, pero no era así. Eran de Ron, y para colmo había una nota que Draco ya había leído y, que por cierto, insinuaba que tenía una aventura con él.

"Draco estaba furioso. Jamás lo he visto ponerse así. Incluso me dio miedo. El caso es que empezó a gritarme, a decirme unas cosas horribles... Yo, no sé porqué lo hice, la verdad, creo que simplemente por protestar o decir algo, estaba muy sorprendida y asustada por aquella reacción de Draco y no sabía qué decir; le... reté diciéndole que quizá no me casara, y bueno... solo conseguí enfadarlo más. No debía hacerlo, ciertamente, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decirle.

"El resto ya lo sabe. Cuando se presentó Ron aquí, lo comprendí todo. No iba a dejar que me casara con Draco sin pelear, no ha aceptado todavía que ya no lo ame a él. Pero lo ha echo de una manera muy sucia, e intuyo que algo más a tenido que pasar entre ellos, para que Draco reaccionase como lo hizo al ver las flores y leer la tarjeta... aunque no sé que es, y la verdad, tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo único que sé es que Ron no debió actuar así y Draco tampoco debió reaccionar de la manera que reaccionó.

Hermione había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro, muy deprisa, como si no pudiera volver a hablar si paraba. La señora Malfoy tampoco hizo amago de intentar detenerla, la dejó hablar hasta que terminó.

Suspiró y abrazó a Hermione, que lo agradeció más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

-Cuánto lo siento, querida -susurró la madre de Draco, al oído de Hermione-. Y todo el día antes de tu boda...

Hermione volvió a suspirar y sintió nauseas de nuevo, lo que la hizo levantarse rápidamente y salir disparada al aseo que había en el pasillo.

Cuando salió el señor Malfoy estaba junto a su esposa y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? -preguntó cuándo ésta se sentó en la silla que ocupaba con anterioridad.

-Mmm. La verdad es que no. Ya es la segunda vez que vomito esta mañana -dijo Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

-Toma, bebe esto, querida. Se te quitarán las nauseas -dijo la señora Malfoy dando a Hermione una taza con una especie de crema ligera, que olía a menta.

Hermione no dijo nada y bebió un sorbito. Tenía buen sabor, por lo que bebió otro sorbo más largo.

-Narcisa me ha contado lo que pasó ayer -dijo Lucius en tono suave, mientras Hermione bebía la poción-. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo, no es digno de...

-Sí, si es digno de él, señor Malfoy -lo atajó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa-. En navidad, cuando estuvimos en casa de Harry y Ron y él se pusieron en plan "macho dominante", vi la misma furia que vi ayer, reflejada en sus ojos, acompañada por una intensa angustia, los días posteriores. Hasta que todo se aclaró -Hermione empezaba a ver las cosas con más claridad, aunque todavía estaba algo confusa-. Solo que, en aquella ocasión, se lo tragó todo para sí, mientras que ayer dijo las cosas bien claras; en otras palabras, puso los puntos sobre las ies . Señor Malfoy, todos sabemos como es Draco en apariencia, pero en realidad solo deja ver de sí mismo, lo que quiere que veamos, y a mí, hace unos días, que me está empezando a mostrar como es realmente.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que nadie dijo nada. Todos sabían que lo que había dicho Hermione era cierto.

-¿Y no te gusta lo que estás viendo? -preguntó el señor Malfoy, algo indeciso.

Hermione sonrió suspirando.

-Pues, ayer creía que no -se sinceró Hermione tras tomar otro sorbo de poción y mirando a su suegro a los ojos-. Pero, creo que era porque todo estaba muy reciente. Cada vez me gusta más, lo que veo, señor Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió. Sabía que por muy peligroso que fuera su hijo en ocasiones, nadie que lo conociera bien, podía resistirse a su encanto natural. El encanto que tenía hasta cuando era más despiadado. Aunque dudaba que su hijo fuera despiadado, más bien era una máscara, se lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. Y, se sentía orgulloso de Hermione, pues parecía que era tan inteligente como todos decían; había visto mucho más de lo que Draco creía, estaba seguro.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó intentando aparentar frialdad.

-Si. Draco es... ¡uff! -Hermione no supo como describir a Draco. Recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora con él, y sintió un escalofrío no de pavor, sino de satisfacción-. No sé, no puedo describirlo con palabras, solo... Creo que su reacción de anoche, al ver a Ron aparecer, lo dice todo, ¿no cree?

Lucius volvió a sonreír. Como él pensaba, Hermione había visto mucho más de lo que Draco creía, mucho más de lo que él podría imaginar. Ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que Hermione Granger era la mejor mujer que Draco podría haber encontrado.

-Así es -contestó el señor Malfoy-. Entonces, ¿sigues sin querer casarte con mi hijo?

Hermione sonrió.

-Si no fuera a casarme con él no me habría quedado anoche -dijo sonriendo y levantando las cejas-. Estaba enfadada. Simplemente le dije lo que más le dolería... no podía decir todas las palabrotas que se me estaban pasando por la cabeza, no está bien en una dama...

El señor Malfoy soltó una carcajada, pero no añadió nada más, se concentró en su desayuno.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te siente, querida? -preguntó la señora Malfoy, al cabo de un rato de silencio, una vez que Hermione se terminó la poción.

-Un poco mejor, gracias -contestó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa-. Solo un poco cansada.

-Será mejor que te cuestes y duermas hasta la comida -dijo con autoridad la señora Malfoy-. Tienes que estar descansada para esta tarde.

-Gracias, pero no puedo acostarme ahora. Tengo que ocuparme de Cissy, y mis padres vendrán pronto -objetó Hermione de forma amable.

-Hermione, no te preocupes por nada -dijo la señora Malfoy haciéndola levantarse de la silla-. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Cissy y les explicaremos a tus padres lo que te pasa. Además, así no verás a Draco cuando venga... ya sabes lo que dicen.

Hermione intentó protestar, pero la señora Malfoy no la dejó, así que subió al cuarto de Draco y se acostó.

Cuando Hermione se despertó no sabía que hora era, pero Draco estaba tumbado junto a ella mirándola fijamente, con una profunda angustia reflejada en su rostro, y el sufrimiento reflejado en sus bonitos ojos grises.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -dijo en voz baja, Draco-. Mi madre me ha dicho que vomitaste de nuevo esta mañana.

-Dos veces -confirmó Hermione también en voz baja-. Pero ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las dos -contestó Draco sin dejar de mirarla.

-Vaya, debería levantarme ya -dijo Hermione suspirando. No podía creer lo mucho que había dormido, y el sueño que aún tenía.

-Tranquila, no tengas prisa. Nuestros padres lo tienen todo bajo control.

-Mmm. Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿no se supone que los novios no se pueden ver antes de la boda? -bromeó Hermione haciendo que Draco riera sin poder contenerse.

-Creo que eso empieza a contar desde que la novia se pone el vestido -dijo Draco siguiendo la broma a Hermione, antes de volver a ponerse serio-. Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Me he comportado como un...

-No digas nada. Sé cómo te has comportado, Draco Malfoy -lo interrumpió Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Draco-. Acepto tus disculpas. Yo también te debo una disculpa, Draco. Siento mucho haberte dicho que no me casaría contigo. Sé lo mucho que te dolió eso.

-Disculpas aceptadas -dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola fuerte, a la vez que se fundían en un dulce y apasionado beso.

-Te amo con toda mi alma, Hermione Granger -dijo Draco cuando se separó de ella.

-Yo también te amo, Draco. Más de lo que te imaginas -contestó ella.

Volvieron a besarse y se echaron a reír después, cuando un golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse. Segundos más tarde, la madre de Draco y la madre de Hermione, entraron en la habitación acompañadas por Cissy y con una bandeja con comida.

-Sentimos mucho interrumpir, tortolitos, pero Draco, tienes que irte. Hermione tiene que comer algo y después tiene que prepararse -dijo la señora Granger, dejando la bandeja encima de la cómoda.

-Vale, vale. No os pongáis nerviosas, ya me voy -dijo Draco sonriendo. Volvió a besar a Hermione una vez más y después de levantarse de un salto de la cama, se marchó cerrando la puerta, no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Hermione, que no pudo contener una risita de emoción.

-Veo que te sientes mucho mejor, cariño -observó la señora Granger, sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

-Y, también parece que habéis echo las paces -añadió la señora Malfoy.

-Pues si. Y me alegro, no hubiera podido ir al altar de mal humor y viendo a Draco furioso. No tendría fuerzas -contestó Hermione, abrazando a Cissy por la espalda de ésta y dándole besos en las mejillas, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Las dos mujeres rieron.

-Bueno, come algo mientras te preparamos un buen baño -ordenó amablemente la señora Malfoy.

Hermione se bebió un vaso de agua enterito, antes de comenzar el sandwich de pavo, lechuga y tomate que le habían llevado. No podía creer lo sedienta que estaba.

Después de comer, Hermione se dio un baño de espuma, preparado por su madre y la madre de Draco, se lavó los dientes y se secó el pelo. Cuando hubo terminado, se miró al espejo y suspiró. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo, era el de una muchacha preciosa y radiante de felicidad. Pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que delataba algo más que la euforia por unirse al hombre que amaba para siempre, aunque no supo qué era. Tampoco tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensarlo, ya lo haría más tarde, cuando todo hubiera pasado. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse. Volvió a suspirar y cogió aire antes de salir del baño, cuando su madre la apremió desde el otro lado de la puerta.


	16. La boda

**LA BODA**

Todo estaba listo para empezar. El jardín de los Malfoy se había convertido en un bonito escenario para una boda. Lo que en un principio iba a ser algo sencillo se había convertido, por expreso deseo de Draco, en algo un poco menos sencillo y de un gusto exquisito.

Todo el jardín había sido preparado con pequeñas luces blancas, similares a las de Navidad, para que a la caída de la noche, durante el banquete, lo iluminaran todo haciendo destacar las flores que la señora Malfoy con tanto esmero cuidaba. En medio del jardín, en la zona de césped, se había levantado un bonito arco, encima de un entarimado, por el que se enredaban unos bonitos jazmines, cubriendo la totalidad del arco, y perfumando de forma exquisita la zona. En medio de este, se encontraba el atril del mago del ministerio que los casaría, y en lo alto del arco unos bonitos globos de color dorado y plateado pendían de él, justo encima de dónde se colocarían los novios.

En la otra punta de la zona donde se celebraría la ceremonia, por donde habían entrado los invitados, que no eran demasiados, se levantaba una celosía que ocultaba toda la zona y en el centro de la cuál, había un arco, por donde entraban los invitados y, por donde más tarde aparecería Hermione. La celosía y el arco de la misma, también estaban cubiertas en su totalidad, por plantas de jazmines, y a ambos lados de la zona de la ceremonia, se levantaban otras dos celosías -estas sin arco- cubiertas por jazmines, como no, formando una especie de sala de bodas natural.

A ambos lados del camino que llevaba a la tarima donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, se encontraban dispuestas cuatro filas de sillas a izquierda y derecha, todas ellas cubiertas de una bonita tela blanca, en donde se sentaban los invitados. Al pie de cada fila de sillas, unas grandes y bonitas macetas de rosas de color salmón adornaban el pasillo.

En medio del pasillo, junto al entarimado, se encontraba Draco, junto a su padre que era el padrino, y con Cissy en brazos.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? -le preguntó en voz baja Lucius a Draco-. Pareces preocupado.

-Estoy, bien, papá. Tranquilo -contestó Draco, después de besar la mejilla de su hija-. Es solo que estoy... muy nervioso -confesó finalmente.

Lucius sonrió al entender a su hijo; aún pensaba que Hermione cumpliría su amenaza y no se presentaría, a pesar de que habían echo las paces, unas horas antes.

-Ya queda poco, tranquilízate hijo mio -dijo apretando el hombro de su hijo con una mano, intentando calmarlo.

-No es por eso, por lo que estoy nervioso, papá -explicó con nerviosismo Draco.

-Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte -le dijo Lucius.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó con algo de angustia en la voz Draco-. Es tan terca...

Lucius se rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Aparecerá, no lo dudes -le aseguró.

-¿Tas enfadado, papi? -preguntó de pronto Cissy, poniendo una de sus manitas en la mejilla de Draco, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, cariño. Papi está nervioso, nada más -contestó con dulzura Draco, cogiendo la manita de Cissy y besándola-. ¿Te he dicho que estás más hermosa que una princesa, esta tarde? -añadió con una enorme sonrisa, para que Cissy desfrunciera el ceño.

El vestido de Cissy era precioso. De color rosa claro, de manga corta y con un estampado de flores muy pequeñas blancas, con finos encajes en los bordes de la falda y las mangas. También llevaba unos calcetines cortos blancos y unos zapatos de tiras del mismo color que el vestido. Y, para rematar el encantador aspecto de la niña, la habían recogido su pequeña melena en una bonita trenza en la que habían enredado unos adornos de flores blancas.

-Mami dijo que te gutaría -contestó la niña abrazando a su padre por el cuello y escondiendo con timidez la cara en el hombro de Draco.

-¿Eso dijo? -preguntó con una sonrisa Draco. La niña asintió con la cabeza, sin alzar ésta, lo que hizo a Draco y a Lucius reír-. Pues tenía razón -dijo finalmente-, estás muy hermosa, mi pequeña princesa.

En ese momento, los invitados se giraron un poco y Draco y Lucius los imitaron. La madre de Draco y la de Hermione, llegaron con premura.

-Dame a Cissy. Tenéis que prepararos, ya viene -dijo la señora Malfoy, arrancando a Cissy de los brazos de su hijo-. Está preciosa, ya lo verás, cariño -le dijo antes de darle un beso y sentarse con Cissy en su regazo en la primera fila, junto a la señora Granger.

Draco suspiró nervioso mirando a su padre, que le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza, en un claro intento de infundirle confianza, y ambos se encararon al pasillo. Draco comprobó que todos los invitados, miraban hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que tragar saliva. No podía explicarse porqué sus nervios crecieron en lugar de relajarse. Era evidente que Hermione no había cumplido su amenaza, entonces ¿porqué estaba tan nervioso? No recordaba que en su primera boda hubiera estado tan nervioso, era más, había estado muy tranquilo.

Pero Draco no era el único que se encontraba en ese estado de nervios.

-Papá, espera un momento -le susurró Hermione a su padre cuando se encontraban cerca de la puerta de salida al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? -preguntó preocupado su padre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Luna, que eran sus damas de honor e iban delante de ellos.

-Si... no... no sé... -balbuceó Hermione, con la mano en la que llevaba el ramo, alrededor del estómago. Volvía a sentir nauseas y se estaba empezando a marear un poco-. Estoy... un poco mareada, y tengo el estómago algo revuelto -confesó al fin, sujetándose fuerte a su padre.

-Tranquila, hija. Deben ser los nervios -intentó consolarla su padre, sujetándola más fuerte del brazo, e intentando no aparentar la preocupación que se había apoderado de él-. No te preocupes, todo pasará pronto.

-Si, Hermione. No te preocupes, respira hondo y tranquilízate -la animó Ginny, que se había puesto a su lado sujetándola por la cintura.

-Draco no te dejará, como hizo Ron, Hermione. No tengas miedo de eso -observó Luna, con su típica sinceridad, que en ocasiones resultaba algo incómoda.

El padre de Hermione y Ginny le lanzaron sendas miradas de enfado, mientras que Hermione la miraba pálida, con el rostro descompuesto. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pues no era en eso en lo que había estado pensando precisamente. Aunque ahora que Luna lo mencionaba, aquel recuerdo cruzó por su mente y la fue inevitable evadir el pánico, lo que hizo que se sintiera más mareada aún, y que la costara respirar.

-Eso no va a pasar. Eso no va a pasar -repitió Hermione con cierta histeria en la voz y un poco más alto de lo que la hubiera gustado-. No pasará, ¿verdad que no, papá?

-Pues claro que no, hija -intentó calmarla su padre, ahora sin ocultar su preocupación-. Respira hondo y tranquilizate, mi amor. Draco está esperándote fuera. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ginny, por favor, ¿te importaría salir e inventarte alguna escusa, mientras damos tiempo a Hermione a que se tranquilice un poco? No creo que pueda salir así -pidió amablemente el padre de Hermione, mientras la ayuda a sentarse en una silla cercana, para que se tranquilizara.

-Claro, señor Granger. En seguida vuelvo -dijo Ginny antes de darse la vuelta para salir-. ¡Luna! -la espetó reprendiéndola, en un susurro cuando pasó a su lado. Luna no entendió a qué venía todo aquello y se limitó a encogerse de hombros confusa.

Draco entró en pánico, cuando vio a Ginny dirigirse a toda prisa hacia su padre y él. Parecía preocupada.

-Draco, señor Malfoy. Hermione necesita unos minutos. Creo que los nervios han podido con ella y se encuentra algo mareada. Su padre está intentando calmarla un poco, antes de salir -informó a Lucius y Draco, por lo bajo-. ¿Podrías inventarte alguna escusa mientras se relaja, Draco? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Por supuesto -dijo Draco alarmado-. Pero, ¿está bien, Ginny?

-Si. Tranquilo, Draco. Es solo que... bueno, Luna es algo inoportuna a veces. Ya te lo explicaré más tarde. Pero no te preocupes, Hermione está bien.

-Bien -contestó Draco suspirando, aunque todavía algo preocupado.

-Tengo que irme -anunció Ginny con una sonrisa.

Cuando Ginny hubo desaparecido, Draco miró a su padre y después se dirigió a los invitados, dándose cuenta, que su madre, la madre de Hermione y Harry, le miraban con preocupación.

-Damas y caballeros. La ceremonia se demorará unos minutos, ha habido un pequeño percance que están intentando arreglar las damas de honor. Pero no es nada grave, así que os ruego un poco de paciencia, no tardará demasiado. Gracias -anunció con calma-. Ay, cosas que pasan... -añadió suspirando y medio riendo, para que los invitados no notaran nada.

Sin embargo su madre y la madre de Hermione si se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía, por lo que hicieron el amago de levantarse, aunque no lo hicieron ante el sutil gesto de negación de Draco y su padre. Después ambos se volvieron al hombre del ministerio que los casaría y le explicaron, en voz baja, lo que ocurría realmente. El hombre lo entendió perfectamente y no pudo inconveniente alguno, al retraso, asegurandóles que no tenía ninguna prisa, pues él también estaba invitado. Era amigo del padre de Draco.

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó Ginny alarmada cuando volvió a la casa y no vio a Hermione.

-Ha ido al lavabo. Se encontraba muy mareada y las nauseas empeoraron -informó el padre de Hermione, con evidente preocupación-. No sé, si deberíamos seguir o cancelarlo de momento y llevarla al hospital...

-¿Estaba muy mal? -preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz al ver la cara de Luna, que había palidecido.

-Hum. No lo sabemos. Solo se mareó bastante y después de un segundo se levantó y salió disparada al lavabo, sin decir ni media palabra -explicó el padre de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry que acababa de entrar en la sala-. Draco parecía preo... ¿le ha pasado algo a Hermione -preguntó palideciendo él también, al ver la preocupación en los rostros del padre de Hermione y las dos chicas.

-No sabemos, Harry -contestó Ginny-. Se mareó mucho y sintió nauseas... está en el baño vomitando.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Harry con preocupación-. ¿Debería ir a decírselo a Draco? -preguntó al cabo de un segundo.

-Ni se te ocurra -dijo enfadada Hermione, que acababa de llegar y sobresaltando a todos-. Estoy bien... ya no siento nauseas y parece que el mareo va desapareciendo. Vuelve a tu asiento, Harry. Nosotros vamos en un momento.

-¿Estás segura? No prefieres que... -preguntó Harry cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

-Si, estoy segura. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Vuelve allí y dile a Draco que ya voy.

-Vale. Como quieras -concedió Harry, todavía preocupado, antes de salir.

-Cariño, creo... -comenzó el padre de Hermione, pero esta lo atajó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? -espetó Hermione molesta-. La tensión me ha jugado una mala pasada, eso es todo. Y ahora, si no os importa, tengo que casarme -zanjó la discusión, colocándose el vestido un poco más-. ¿Cómo estoy?

-Genial -dijo Ginny tras mirarla de arriba abajo.

-Bien. Entonces vamos -ordenó agarrando el brazo de su padre.

Draco respiró tranquilo. Potter se dirigía a ellos y, aunque parecía algo preocupado, se le veía animado.

-Ya vienen. Hermione está mejor -anunció cuando llegó a la altura de los Malfoy.

-¡Uff! ¡Menos mal! Ya estaba pensando en ir allí -exclamó Draco suspirando aliviado-. Gracias, Potter.

-De nada, amigo -contestó Harry, antes de volver a su asiento.

Draco suspiró nervioso, volvió a mirar a su padre que lo animó y después ambos se giraron al frente.

La marcha nupcial de Wagner comenzó a sonar en cuanto Ginny y Luna aparecieron por el arco de entrada, precediendo a Hermione y su padre.

A Draco se le aceleró el corazón cuando la vio. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento era en lo hermosa que estaba Hermione. El vestido que llevaba no era nada convencional, ni siquiera para los muggles. El vestido era precioso y realzaba el color claro de su piel así como sus ojos. Estaba echo con tela de raso y era de color salmón claro, similar al de las rosas que flanqueaban el pasillo. La parte de arriba era similar a un corsé, sin mangas ni tirantes, ajustada al cuerpo y que terminaba en pico al llegar a la cadera, desde donde caía la falda lisa y ondulante hasta los pies, que iban vestido con unos zapatos de tacón alto y en el mismo color que el vestido, los cuales quedaban al descubierto a medida que Hermione andaba.

Su peinado era un bonito moño adornado con flores pequeñas y de colores rosa claro y blanco. Su maquillaje era ligero, lo que la hacía parecer aún más hermosa y, los únicos adornos que llevaba, eran unos pequeños pendientes de diamante, que Draco reconoció como de su madre, una pequeña gargantilla de plata y una pulsera a juego. Además de su anillo de pedida.

El padre de Draco tuvo que darle un pequeño y sutil golpe en el brazo cuando Hermione llegó frente a él y el señor Granger le ofreció la mano de su hija, entregándosela así, pues Draco se había quedado algo abobado mirándola.

-Cuídala bien, Draco -le dijo el señor Granger cuando Draco ofreció su brazo a Hermione, quien se agarró a él con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

-Sí, señor. Lo haré -contestó Draco.

La ceremonia dio comienzo entre los sollozos de la señora Malfoy, que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y, los de la señora Granger que limpiaba sus ojos con un pañuelo rosa. Cuando el hombre del ministerio los declaró marido y mujer, los globos explotaron y una espiral de chispas luminosas, plateadas y doradas, se entrelazaron entre Draco y Hermione, haciendo que ambos se juntaran un poco más, cuando sintieron una especie de fuerza procedente de aquellas chispas, como si los empujaran suavemente. Entonces, el hombre del ministerio les dijo que podían besarse, y una vez que éstos lo hicieron, entre los aplausos emocionados de los invitados, las chispas se elevaron y cayeron sobre todos los invitados, iluminándolo todo y desapareciendo antes de llegar al suelo.

Todos los invitados se levantaron y volvieron a aplaudir mientras Draco y Hermione, que ahora reía mientras las lágrimas de felicidad la corrían por las mejillas, se volvieron hacia los invitados para saludarles.

Al instante siguiente, el hombre del ministerio, con un floriteo de varita, hizo desaparecer las sillas y el arco del altar, y en su lugar aparecieron diversas mesas, todas ellas vestidas con elegantes manteles blancos, y adornadas con bonitas vajillas, cuberterías y cristalerías, y con bonitos centros bajos de flores blancas, rosas y moradas con una vela blanca en el centro, cada uno. La fiesta comenzó cuando todos los invitados y los novios se sentaron a cenar.

-¿Como se siente, señora Malfoy? -preguntó de forma pícara Draco, una vez comenzaron a comer.

-Pues, mejor, señor Malfoy -contestó con una risita de inocencia Hermione. Aunque todavía estaba algo mareada.

-Bien. Me habías asustado, ¿sabes? -la reprendió en broma Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Hermione lanzando una mirada envenenada a Ginny que apartó la mirada de ella al instante-. Se suponía que se debería haber inventado algo, en lugar de decirte la verdad... -se quejó Hermione, torciendo los labios.

-¿Y tú crees que no hubiera sabido que era mentira? -replicó Draco fingiendo estar molesto-. Soy un gran legeremante, Hermione. No lo olvides.

-Claro, usted perdone... -contestó Hermione irónicamente.

La noche pasó lentamente y después de haber saludado a cada invitado recibiendo la enhorabuena de todos ellos, y haber tomado la tarta (aunque ellos no cenaron mucho, paseando de un lado a otro, mientras saludaban a sus invitados), comenzó el baile.

En el lugar donde antes se encontraba el arco del altar donde se habían casado, ahora solo quedaba el entarimado, convertido en pista de baile. A un lado de este, un grupo de música que se había echo famoso en el último año, en el mundo mágico, esperaba su turno, junto a la orquesta, mientras ésta daba comienzo a un bonito vals.

Draco guió a Hermione al centro de la pista, y abrieron el baile bajo las miradas de todos sus invitados. Después les siguieron sus padres, y tras estos el resto de invitados.

-En un futuro, tendrás que recordarme que te pida que me saques a bailar por ahí. No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín -bromeó Hermione mientras bailaban.

-Si, señora. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí -contestó Draco riendo con Hermione-. Pero, tú tampoco bailas nada mal.

-Hum. No tan bien, como tú -contestó ella.

Hermione y Draco rieron y después se fundieron en un dulce beso.

-¿Puedo robarte a Hermione, hijo? -preguntó el padre de Hermione cuando terminó el primer vals.

-Por supuesto. Toda suya -dijo Draco, amablemente y tomando a la señora Granger en lugar de Hermione, para bailar con ella.

Cuando terminó la segunda pieza, Lucius Malfoy tomó el relevo del señor Granger para bailar con su nueva nuera.

-Estás muy hermosa, Hermione -la piropeó el señor Malfoy, mirándola con una sonrisa y una mirada cálidas. Algo que antes no había visto Hermione en su ahora oficialmente suegro.

-Muchas, gracias señor Malfoy -contestó Hermione con timidez.

-¡Bah! Deja de llamarme así, ahora eres una Malfoy. Llámame Lucius o papá, como prefieras -dijo sonriendo el señor Malfoy-. ¿Cómo te sientes? Mi esposa me ha dicho que llevas así desde ayer.

-Sí. Pero estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo que creo que tenía más nervios de los que me imaginaba -contestó Hermione en voz un poco más baja de lo que tenía previsto.

-Y esos nervios, no serán por causa del señor Weasley, ¿no? Por lo que pasó antes de vuestra boda -preguntó suspicazmente Lucius Malfoy-. Mi mujer me lo contó -añadió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione.

-En parte si, creo que tenía algo de miedo a que me volviera a suceder lo mismo -confesó al fin Hermione, sintiendo como se le quitaba un peso de encima-. Pero no es el único motivo, señor... papá -se corrigió al ver que el padre de Draco levantaba una ceja-. Creo que... bueno, su mujer me dijo algo, que me ha echo pensar, eso es todo.

-Ya veo. ¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó el señor Malfoy volviendo a sorprender a Hermione.

-No... no lo sé -contestó indecisa Hermione.

-Pero podría ser -no era una pregunta lo que hizo el señor Malfoy, sino una afirmación.

-Hum. Si, podría ser. Pero no puedo estar segura. Todavía me faltan un par de días para que me baje mi siguiente... periodo -terminó la frase algo avergonzada.

-¿Has hablado con Draco de eso?

-No, señor. No quiero decirle nada aún. No hasta estar segura -dijo Hermione con algo de aprensión y angustia en la voz. Lo que no le pasó desapercibido al señor Malfoy.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo de su reacción? -preguntó entre risas Lucius Malfoy.

-Pues... Mm... quizá un poco -Hermione contestó a trompicones. Por fin se estaba dando cuenta de lo que la había estado poniendo tan nerviosa todo ese tiempo, del verdadero motivo-. Bueno, nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos. No sé si él querrá... tenerlos... conmigo... Y, no sé cómo reaccionaría si supiera que me he quedado embarazada antes de la boda, si es que lo estoy.

El señor Malfoy escrutó durante un rato el rostro asustado de su nuera.

-Creo que te preocupas de forma innecesaria, querida -dijo finalmente-. Deberías hablar con él. Seguro que te sorprendes. Y, si luego resulta que no estás embarazada... bueno, por lo menos ya sabrás si le gustaría o no que le dieras hijos -finalizó sonriendo.

-Hum. ¿Usted cree? -preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Si. Creo que sería lo mejor -contestó limpiando una lágrima suelta del rostro de Hermione.

-Vale. Intentaré hablar con él... -suspiró y siguió bailando.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta tarde. Cissy ya estaba dormida en su habitación, cuando la fiesta terminó, por lo que Hermione se quejó. Apenas habían podido estar con ella, salvo durante la cena, y cuando Draco la cogió en brazos para bailar.

-Pero ya no podré verla hasta que no volvamos del viaje -refunfuño Hermione cuando bajaron de darle un beso, antes de marcharse.

-Si quieres, podemos venir a despedirnos de ella, mañana, de camino al aeropuerto -sugirió Draco-. No hace falta que te pongas así, Hermione.

-Humm -gruñó ella. La fastidiaba mucho el estar lejos de ella, aunque no fueran más que unas semanas. No podía creer el cariño que había cogido a su ahora, hija legal.

-Bueno, pareja. Tenéis que salir. Las chicas están esperando el ramo -dijo con entusiasmo la señora Granger.

-Si. Pero antes... -añadió el señor Malfoy-. Tomad esto, hijos.

Draco y Hermione abrieron el sobre que les había entregado el señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué...qué es esto, papá? -tartamudeó Draco mostrando la llave que había dentro.

-El apartamento de tu madre y mío, de mi hotel de Londres, está listo para vosotros. Disfrutad de vuestra noche de bodas -les explicó Lucius Malfoy con picardía y los demás sonrieron.

-Hum... esto... ¡Vaya, papá!, gracias -dijo Draco un tanto sorprendido. No podía creer lo generoso que estaba su padre en los últimos tiempos.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír.

Se despidieron de sus padres con abrazos, besos y alguna que otra lágrima derramada por todos, y salieron a la puerta de la casa, que estaba iluminada con las mismas luces pequeñas y blancas que adornaban los jardines.

-Bueno, chicas. ¡atentas! -anunció Hermione a las solteras girándose para tirar el ramo-. ¡Ahí va! -dijo en voz alta antes de lanzar el ramo.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores. Draco y los padres de ambos, además del resto de invitados, rieron, y después de unos segundos, Luna salió de la montonera, con los pelos revueltos y un tirante del vestido roto, pero radiante. Alzaba el brazo con el ramo en las manos, mientras las demás mostraban decepción.

Se despidieron con la mano, entre enhorabuenas y demás cosas -algunas algo picantes-, y agarrados de la mano, giraron sobre si mismos y se desaparecieron.


	17. Noche de Bodas

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

Draco y Hermione se aparecieron en la esquina del Hotel del señor Malfoy, y en cuanto se aseguraron de que nadie los había visto se encaminaron a la puerta de entrada.

-Buenas noches, señores Malfoy -los saludó el portero del Hotel.

-Buenas noches, Samuel -saludó Draco tendiéndole la mano-. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Oh! Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Espero que hayan tenido una buena boda, señor. Enhorabuena -contestó con una leve inclinación.

-Si, ha estado muy bien, gracias.

Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione y la hizo entrar antes que él. Aquel hotel siempre había impresionado mucho a Hermione. Era enorme y muy lujoso. Recordaba el primer día que fueron allí, un par de semanas después de que el señor Malfoy regresara de Azkaban.

Había ido con Draco y sus padres para que Hermione viera si la gustaban los salones de fiesta como posibilidad para celebrar su boda allí, aprovechando que el señor Malfoy quería entrevistarse con el director y hablar con Draco para decirle que quería que lo ayudase en la gestión de sus empresas; algo a lo que Draco accedió solamente para contentar a su padre, pues no sabía si podría hacerlo, con la cantidad de negocios que ya manejaba. Aquel día su suegra la había enseñado el hotel al completo, además de los salones, para ganar tiempo mientras los hombres salían de la reunión y Hermione había quedado tan encantada como abrumada, por semejante hotel, aunque la encantó. También quedó sorprendida porque fuera un hotel para muggles; nunca se lo habría imaginado.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy -saludó a Draco un hombre alto y vestido muy elegante, de mediana edad, sacando a Hermione de sus recuerdos.

-Buenas noches, Alan -correspondió al saludo Draco con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Esta hermosa joven debe de ser la nueva señora Malfoy, ¿cierto? -preguntó amablemente el hombre, besando el dorso de la mano de Hermione, que se había ruborizado un poco. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo apellido, a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo repitiéndoselo así misma.

-Así es -contestó Draco con una enorme sonrisa-. Hermione, él es Alan Jackson, nuestro recepcionista más antiguo, lleva con nosotros prácticamente toda la vida. Entró a trabajar para mi padre cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses.

-Encantada -contestó Hermione de forma tímida.

-Oh, no. Señora Malfoy, el placer es mío -dijo el recepcionista con una inclinación-. Me gustaría darles la enhorabuena. Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en su boda -añadió el recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias, Alan. Así ha sido -dijo Draco.

-Su padre me dijo que vendrían esta noche y que ya tenían la llave del apartamento. También me dijo que les dijera que su madre, ordenó que lo arreglaran para ustedes. Así que ya está todo listo. Espero que pasen buena noche.

-Muchas gracias, Alan -dijo Draco, con una sonrisa y rodeando la cintura de Hermione se dirigieron a los ascensores.

El apartamento de los Malfoy, ocupaba una planta entera, y tenía el evidente toque exquisito de Narcisa Malfoy, aunque Hermione pudo notar algo diferente, cuando Draco la posó en el suelo después de pasarla por la puerta en brazos.

-¡La madre de Dios! -exclamó Hermione pasmada.

-Sí... esto es... ¡woh! -dijo Draco también pasmado.

Ambos se quedaron un rato paralizados en la puerta observando el apartamento. Tenía el toque de la señora Malfoy, si, pero estaba amueblado y decorado para una pareja joven. Para ellos, en concreto. Si no fuera porque sabían que estaban en el apartamento de los padres de Draco, jurarían que era su propia casa, pues muchos detalles les recordaban a su casa, aunque mucho más moderna, con muebles de estilo minimalista y nuevos. Además también había muchas flores y velas por todos lados. Ideal para una noche de bodas romántica.

-Mmm. Tendremos que tener cuidado de no romper nada -susurró Hermione al cabo de un momento-. No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a la ira de tu padre, después.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Hermione, pero de forma nerviosa.

-Si conozco bien a mi padre, diría que esto es otro regalo. No creo que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar a su ira. ¿Qué demonios le pasará? Está tan diferente desde que salió de Azkaban...

-Si... la verdad es que está muy raro -concedió Hermione recordando la charla que habían tenido aquella tarde, durante el baile.

-En fin... -suspiró Draco levantando las cejas y con una medio sonrisa, de forma insinuante- ¿Pasamos a la habitación o prefieres tomar algo antes?

Los nervios de Hermione se dispararon. El "nuevo" Draco que había descubierto hacía unas noches, no había desaparecido. Sí seguía siendo el mismo Draco que había conocido aquel día en Hogsmade, pero era muy diferente. No supo definir que era lo que le hacía diferente, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado y además de encantarla, también la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, sin saber porqué.

-Hum. Pues... la verdad, es que me gustaría ir al baño y... -comenzó entrecortadamente Hermione, caminando hacia atrás, pues Draco se la acercaba "peligrosamente"- Hum. El vestido... quiero decir, que quiero... quitarme...

-Tranquila, lo quitaremos. No sufras por el vestido -dijo Draco abrazándola por la cintura y plantándola un beso tan intenso y apasionado que a Hermione la pareció que se quedaría sin aire.

Hermione intentó, protestar para zafarse de su ahora marido. Estaba con los nervios de punta y no quería que él se diera cuenta, pero la fue imposible. No supo cómo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba tumbada en la cama, con Draco encima y sin el vestido. "Este hombre es increíble". Pensó Hermione "¿Cómo hace para atontarme así?". No tenía respuestas, solo sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo más sobre Draco, y como era imposible zafarse y tampoco quería hacerlo, intentó olvidar los nervios y se dejó llevar una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó, no podía dejar de sonreír. "Si existe el paraíso, realmente, debo estar en él", pensó Hermione, estirándose sin abrir todavía los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Draco todavía dormía. Estaba boca abajo, con la cara hacia ella y con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a sonreír, y al instante, dio gracias al cielo de que Draco no se hubiera despertado aún. Se sintió mareada y las nauseas se volvieron a apoderar de ella.

Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Cuando Rachel estaba embarazada de Cissy, también se pasaba el día en el baño.

La voz de Draco la sobresaltó cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes y la cara, haciendo que se volviera de forma violenta hacia él, con la toalla todavía en las manos. Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Tenía una extraña sonrisa y Hermione entró en pánico.

-Yo... yo no... -intentó explicarse Hermione, con un movimiento de cabeza. No sabía porqué la daba tanto miedo hablar de aquel tema con Draco, ni porqué estaba tan nerviosa.

-Tampoco podía estar cerca de los lugares donde hubiera huevos. En tu caso creo que es la carne la que aborreces -añadió Draco sin variar la postura, ni el gesto, ni la voz-. No probaste el solomillo anoche.

-No estoy... embarazada, Draco -protestó Hermione intentando parecer molesta. Aunque no lo consiguió. La voz la salió ronca y apagada.

Draco rió entre dientes y se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la frente y cogiendo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, de forma tierna.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto, Hermione? ¿O piensas que no me fijo en ti lo suficiente, como para no darme cuenta de algo así? -preguntó de forma suave, Draco, dando un tierno beso a Hermione en los labios, después.

-No... no, yo no pienso nada de eso -consiguió decir Hermione aún más asustada. No quería volver a discutir con Draco.

-Entonces, ¿porqué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Tanto miedo te inspiro? -Las palabras de Draco tenían una nota de dolor que Hermione se estremeció.

-¡No! -exclamó Hermione, ahora sí con fuerza-. No, Draco. No te tengo miedo. Simplemente, es que no lo sé... aún -explicó Hermione un tanto angustiada-. Todavía me faltan unos días para mi periodo. No he tenido ningún retraso, Draco. El mes pasado tuve mi regla. No puedo saber si lo estoy. Aunque...

Instintivamente, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de Draco y se mordió el labio. Cuánto más lo pensaba, más la parecía que lo estaba. Hasta sus suegros, y sus padres (aunque estos no se lo preguntaron, ni se lo mencionaron), lo sospechaban.

-Y si no me tienes miedo, ni sabes si estás embarazada, ¿porqué estás tan nerviosa, Hermione? -preguntó Draco medio susurrando.

-¿Te enfadarás conmigo si lo estoy? -preguntó Hermione, sin poder aguantarse y sin apartar la mirada del pecho de Draco, aún.

-¿Qué? -la sorpresa y la risa de Draco hicieron que Hermione levantara la vista hacia su rostro-. Pero, Hermione, ¿cómo me iba a enfadar por eso, dime?

Hermione juntó un poco las cejas algo confusa, mientras que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. No supo qué decir, así que no habló.

Draco suspiró y se sentó en el taburete que había en el baño, sentando a Hermione encima de sus piernas.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hermione. Ya tengo una hija -comenzó Draco en tono suave, pero firme-. ¡Mírame, Hermione! -ordenó cuando ésta bajo la vista-. Si estás embarazada, pues entonces tendremos que mudarnos a la casa que nos han regalado mis padres. Tendremos que ponernos a trabajar en ella en cuanto volvamos del viaje. Cissy se pondrá como loca cuando sepa que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita para jugar. Y yo, tendré un motivo más por el que presumir.

Hermione rió secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mientras Draco hablaba.

-Y si, no lo estás -que lo dudo-, pues... en ese caso, tendremos que practicar más. Aunque bueno, después de anoche... -bromeó Draco, haciendo reír de nuevo a Hermione-. Mi vida, ¿como podías pensar que me enfadaría por eso? Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y no es que yo no tuviera parte de culpa, estas últimas semanas no hemos sido "niños buenos", que digamos.

-Lo sé -concedió al fin Hermione, ya más tranquila-. Lo siento, es que no sé qué me pasa últimamente. Estoy más sensible de lo normal, con todo. Todo me afecta de una manera que...

Draco rió antes de volver a besarla.

-Hermione, ¿tú quieres ser madre? ¿Querrías ser la madre de mis hijos? -preguntó Draco más serio, y otra vez, con una nota de dolor en la voz, pero intentando que no se notara.

-¡Pues claro que sí! -exclamó Hermione- Solo, que como no habíamos hablado de esto antes... pues, no sé. Pensé que "tú" no querrías. Eso es todo, tenía miedo no ser lo suficientemente dig...

-¡Sssh! -la cortó Draco poniendo un dedo en sus labios y negando ceñudo con la cabeza-. No se te ocurra, jamás, decir lo que ibas a decir, ¿me entiendes, señora Malfoy? -la voz de Draco era severa y contundente, por lo que Hermione solo asintió-. Bien, en ese caso... ¿qué te parece si nos aseguramos de que Cissy tenga un hermanito dentro de unos meses? Todavía tenemos un par de horitas hasta que nos vayamos -preguntó Draco cambiando de un tono y gesto severos a otros pícaros.

Hermione enrojeció y se rió. Por lo que Draco lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, cogió en brazos a Hermione y se la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-Procura no marearte ni que te entren ganas de vomitar, ¿eh? -bromeó Draco una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la cama- No quiero interrupciones.

Hermione rió fuertemente, los únicos nervios que la quedaban eran los que últimamente la invadían cada vez que esta con Draco en la intimidad.

-¡Cállese, señor Malfoy! -le dijo riendo Hermione, rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos.

-Lo que usted ordene, señora Malfoy -contestó Draco, riendo también mientras buscaba el hueco de detrás de la oreja de Hermione, para besarlo.

* * *


	18. Embarazada

**EMBARAZO**

-¡No me jodas!

La exclamación de Draco, que casi gritó, despertó a Hermione con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione, un tanto desorientada, sentándose en la cama, mientras miraba a Draco como se tapaba los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Que qué...? ¡Por las calzas de Merlín, hace una hora que salió el maldito vuelo! ¡Lo hemos perdido -explicó Draco con enfado.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos hemos... dormido? -preguntó Hermione cogiendo la mano de Draco y mirando la hora en el reloj de éste.

-Evidentemente -contestó Draco bufando con fastidio y volviendo a frotarse los ojos, cuando Hermione le soltó la mano-. Bueno, ya no hay remedio, así que, ¿ahora qué?

-Hum. No sé... ¿nos vamos a algún otro lugar? -sugirió Hermione recostándose sobre el pecho de Draco.

-¿Y a dónde? Tus padres se desilusionarán mucho, cuando sepan que no hemos ido a...

-Podemos intentar que nos cambien los billetes para un próximo vuelo -volvió a sugerir Hermione-. O comprar unos billetes....

-Déjalo, Hermione. Ya veremos que hacemos -dijo Draco con evidente fastidio. No le gustaba nada, la idea de no poder disfrutar del regalo de sus suegros, después de haber disfrutado de los muchos de sus padres. Y no creía que en el hotel fueran tan comprensivos y les "guardaran" la habitación tanto tiempo-. Voy a ducharme, tenemos que ir a ver a Cissy. Con un poco de suerte tus padres seguirán en casa de los míos y podrán reprocharme el no haber aceptado su regalo, antes de que tu padre me despelleje -añadió refunfuñando mientras se levantaba.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se echó a reír con ganas.

-¿Te parece gracioso? -preguntó molesto Draco, girándose hacia ella.

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo Hermione entre risas-. El que me hace gracia eres tú. No te pongas así, ya verás como todo se soluciona. Anda ve a ducharte -añadió Hermione sin darle tiempo a replicar nada.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque mi padre no tiene motivos para despellejarte. En cambio tu padre... -gruñó Draco antes de meterse en el baño.

Cuando Draco salió del baño Hermione estaba sentada encima de la cama abanicándose con los billetes y muy sonriente.

-¿Sabes que hoy es nuestro día de suerte, mi amor? -dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó receloso Draco.

-Pues porque he llamado a la compañía de viajes para preguntar si nos podrían cambiar los billetes y, ¿adivina qué me han dicho? -preguntó levantando las cejas.

-¿No me digas que nos los pueden cambiar? -preguntó Draco incrédulo y sorprendido a partes iguales, sentándose en la cama.

-Hum. No exactamente -respondió Hermione de forma misteriosa-. Ha habido un retraso en el vuelo. Al parecer el avión a sufrido una avería y hasta que no llegue el avión que viene desde Melburne, reposten y lo examinen no podremos salir. Calculan que hasta mañana por la mañana no podremos salir. Por seguridad, más que nada -explicó Hermione de forma divertida por la expresión de asombro que tenía Draco-. Además, he llamado al hotel, les he contado lo que ha ocurrido y, me han dicho que como tenemos una reserva de dos semanas y he llamado para avisar, esperarán nuestra llegada. No habrá problemas -añadió Hermione.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Draco-. Bueno... pues... en ese caso, creo que me libraré de que tu padre me despelleje, ¿no? -dijo Draco con mejor humor.

-Eso creo -confirmó Hermione dándole un beso en los labios, y poniéndose en pie-. Y ahora, voy a ducharme. Tenemos que ir a ver a Cissy -añadió citando a Draco, antes de entrar en el baño.

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando ya hubieron regresado de su viaje de novios, Draco y Hermione estaban cada vez más convencidos de que Hermione estaba embarazada. Durante todo el viaje, Hermione había estado vomitando varias veces al día, había dormido más de la cuenta, y se había mareado otras tantas veces al día durante todos los días. Sin embargo, para asegurarse aquella mañana irían a San Mungo a que la hicieron las pruebas pertinentes.

-No sé, a quién demonios se le ocurrió llamar "nauseas mañaneras" a las nauseas del embarazo, pero seguro que no fue una mujer. Es evidente que no son "mañaneras", duran todo el maldito día, aunque comiencen por la mañana -se quejó enfadada Hermione, aquella mañana mientras se vestía. Estaba empezando a hartarse de tanto vómito y mareo.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser así un embarazo, y a pesar de que tanto su madre como la madre de Draco la habían dicho que en unos meses pasaría, ella tenía la extraña sensación de que nunca acabarían.

-Tranquilízate, cariño. Ya verás como pasa pronto -la consoló Draco con paciencia, aunque a ella no se sintió para nada consolada.

-Ya. Para ti es muy fácil ¿no? Como no te despiertas cada mañana de golpe para ir a vomitar... -espeto Hermione molesta.

Draco rió y suspiró. Ya había pasado por aquello, aunque Rachel no tenía tan mal carácter.

-Vale, lo siento. Pero créeme, no durará mucho -dijo dando un beso a Hermione en la cabeza.

Hermione suspiró y se abrazó a la cintura de Draco que estaba de pie frente a ella. No sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, pero la visita al sanador de aquella mañana, la tenía frenética desde el día anterior.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco. Es que estoy muy nerviosa...

-Pues no lo estés. Todo saldrá bien y dentro de unos meses serás la mamá más guapa y feliz del mundo -dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Y si no lo estoy? -preguntó con los ojos llenos de agua Hermione-. Creo que me he echo demasiadas ilusiones estas semanas por un simple retraso... y, lo peor, es que no quiero decepcionarte, me parece que tú te has echo más ilusiones que yo -confesó al fin Hermione, dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, sabía el motivo de sus nervios y enfados sin haberse percatado.

-Bueno, sinceramente, cielo. No creo que sea un simple retraso, ni que te hayas echo... nos hayamos echo ilusiones-se apresuró a corregirse e incluirse al ver que Hermione iba a protestar-, sin ningún motivo. Y en todo caso, te lo aseguro; no me sentiré decepcionado si no estás embarazada. Podemos seguir intentándolo si así lo quieres o esperar un tiempo. Como tú prefieras. En cualquier caso, estaré feliz.

Hermione sonrió y suspiró aliviada. La resultaba increíble la calma que parecía tener Draco y lo seguro de sí mismo que estaba siempre, algo que Hermione agradecía, porque parecía que se contagiaba de su seguridad.

Un par de horas más tarde, en San Mungo Hermione estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Pero cuánto tardan unas dichosas pruebas de embarazo? Luna nos dijo que no tardarían mucho -se quejó Hermione, esperando a su amiga, y ahora su médico en el despacho de ésta.

-Tranquila, Hermione. No te pongas tan nerviosa, por favor -pidió Draco, que no estaba tan tranquilo como Hermione pensaba, y se estaba empezando a contagiar de la impaciencia de su mujer.

-Es que llevamos aquí esperando, casi una hora y ella nos dijo que no tardaría en tener mis resultados más de veinte minutos -protestó Hermione, haciendo un mohín.

-Habrá tenido que atender a alguien o algo así, ¿yo que sé? Ten un poco más de paciencia -dijo Draco frotándose el entrecejo con los dedos, en un intento de calmarse.

Hermione torció los labios y giró la cabeza enfurruñada, pero no dijo nada más. Conocía el carácter de Draco, y no quería comenzar una discusión allí. Lo dejaría pasar hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en casa.

-Bien. Draco, Hermione -dijo Luna con la alegría reflejada en la voz, cuando entró en la consulta , diez minutos más tarde-. Siento el retraso, ha habido un problema en la sala de espera. Un padre nervioso, que no ha podido aguantar la ansiedad de la espera mientras su mujer estaba dando a luz, y se ha desmayado -se disculpó Luna, explicando lo sucedido a Draco y Hermione.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada. Hermione le hizo un gesto ceñudo a Draco cuando ésta observó la cara de triunfo de su marido, diciéndola sin palabras "Tenía razón". Después se volvieron a Luna, que miraba unos papeles.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió ansiosa Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues, según esto... -dijo Luna de forma misteriosa y con el ceño fruncido- dentro de nueve meses habréis aumentado la población mundial, con un nuevo Malfoy -terminó sonriente-. Enhorabuena, chicos.

-¿Estás... segura, Luna? -preguntó Hermione en un susurro, pues tenía la boca un poco seca.

-Si. Lo estoy -contestó Luna con una enorme sonrisa-. Pero me sorprende que no lo supieras ya. Creí que ya lo sabías, el día de tu boda. ¿porqué crees que solté lo de Ron? No sabía si Draco o tu padre lo sabían ya. Y como vi que Ginny no estaba al tanto, pensé que sería mejor no mencionarlo...

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Así que, ¿tan evidente era? No entendía porqué todo el mundo, excepto ella se habían percatado de su embarazo.

-Pues... -vaciló Hermione sin poder salir de su asombro, aún.

-Lo cierto es que no estábamos seguros, Luna -intervino Draco con tranquilidad, saliendo en la ayuda de su mujer-. La falta de este mes ha sido la primera.

-¡Ah! Entiendo -dijo Luna, sin querer insistir más-. Bien. Si no os importa, tendremos que haceros unas pruebas a los dos en los próximos días. Un chequeo general rutinario. Nada importante.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuando venimos? -dijo Draco.

-Veamos... ¿el martes de la semana que viene, os parece bien?

-Nos vemos el martes, entonces. Gracias Luna -concedió Draco.

Hermione no reaccionó hasta antes de irse a la cama. Evidentemente, sabía que lo más seguro era que estuviera embarazada, pero no pensó que se sentiría como se estaba sintiendo, cuando se lo confirmaran.

-Eres el mejor del mundo, Draco -exclamo, Hermione echándose encima de Draco de forma impulsiva y haciéndolo caer en la cama por los pelos-. Y también eres el mejor padre del mundo. Estoy tan... eufórica por darte un hijo que...

Hermione no pudo terminar. En otro impulso, lo besó de forma tan apasionada que Draco tuvo que separarla, gentílmente para poder tomar aire.

-¡Woh! Tranquila, mi vida -dijo una vez que consiguió separarla, y riendo-. No creas que no tenía pensado celebrarlo esta noche, pero no hace falta que me ataques de esa manera... -terminó de forma burlona.

-¡Calla y no protestes! -le espetó de forma insinuante, Hermione mientras le quitaba la camisa de forma apresurada.

Draco pensó que sería mejor hacer caso de lo que le advertía Hermione, y no protestar. Nunca la había visto tan... ansiosa, y seductora como aquella noche, aunque con anterioridad le había sorprendido con sus inesperados ataques de iniciativa, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, le encantaba verla así.

Se dejó hacer y celebraron aquella noticia de una forma que Draco no había previsto... por lo menos no con Hermione de "anfitriona de la fiesta".


	19. Epílogo Nuevo comienzo

**EPÍLOGO:**

**NUEVO COMIENZO**

Hacía catorce meses que Hermione no sentía los pies en la tierra, catorce meses en los que había estado viviendo como en un sueño, como si estuviera flotando sobre nubes.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás que adornaban el enorme porche trasero de su nueva casa, viendo a Draco jugar con Cissy. Ésta daba vueltas al jardín, montada en la pequeña escoba de juguete que la había regalado Harry por su cumpleaños; Draco, corría tras ella con los brazos estirados intentando que Cissy, volara más despacio, pues parecía que la niña había tomado confianza y ya no se divertía revoloteando despacito, lo que hacía que Draco se preocupara, mientras que a ella parecía divertirla sobremanera que su padre intentara pillarla pues se reía con ganas. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

Inconscientemente Hermione empezó a darle vueltas a su anillo de casada, y mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó recordar el momento preciso en el cual su vida había tomado el rumbo que la había echo llegar hasta ese momento.

Enseguida la vino a la memoria el día que se encontró con Draco mientras esperaba al administrador de un bloque, que ahora sabía que era de Draco, para alquilar un piso y un local para su trabajo en el ministerio. Volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de mirar a su ahora marido y su hija, y dando vueltas sin parar a la alianza. Catorce meses hacía desde aquel día.

Quizá ese fue el momento en que su vida cambió de rumbo y comenzó de nuevo pues hasta entonces había estado como muerta en vida, desde que Ron la dejara minutos antes de su boda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no meditaba sobre nada; hacía mucho que sus ideas no estaban tan claras; hacía mucho que no veía las cosas tal cuales eran. Ahora todo era distinto. Todo estaba claro.

Hacía catorce meses que su vida junto a Draco Malfoy había comenzado. No entendía como había estado tan ciega. Desde el mismo momento en que había aceptado la invitación a cenar de Draco, había comenzado su relación con él. Se había ocupado de su hija y de su casa desde aquel mismo instante. La primera vez que se acostó con él, una noche de lluvia de estrellas, su relación simplemente había avanzado un poco más. Después vino el cambio de habitación y más tarde la boda y la adopción de Cissy. Todo ello en menos de un año, y de una forma espontánea y natural; sin tensiones, ni nervios sobre primeras citas o cuando avanzarían hasta el momento del primer beso. Sentía que todo aquello estaba escrito.

Mientras seguía dando vueltas en su dedo a su alianza, fue consciente de que todo aquello había llegado de esa forma tan natural, porque era como tenía que haber sido desde un principio. Se enfadó consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Draco y ella era almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas en el momento justo. Si hubiera sucedido antes, quizá no se hubieran amado como se amaban en ese momento. Si no hubieran pasado, todo lo que ambos pasaron antes de encontrarse en aquella calle de Hogsmade una mañana de julio, no hubieran tenido futuro alguno. El destino había sido sabio, los había reunido en el momento preciso para que comprendieran y valoraran lo que es y lo que significa el verdadero amor; el amor que perdura hasta en los peores momentos.

-¿En qué piensas, cielo? -preguntó Draco a Hermione sentándose junto a ella con Cissy sentada en su regazo y sacándola de su meditación.

-En nada -contestó con una sonrisa y cogiendo la mano de Cissy-. Solo pensaba en todo lo que me ha pasado en estos catorce meses y, en todo lo que me queda por pasar en los próximos años.

Draco la miró sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería Hermione.

-Estoy feliz por haberte encontrado aquel día, en aquella calle. Me siento muy afortunada por haber tenido esa suerte, Draco. Estaba muerta hasta aquel día y tú me devolviste a la vida -explicó Hermione al ver la confusión de Draco reflejada en la cara-. También pensaba en cómo sucedió todo, la manera en que hemos llegado hasta aquí, y ¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta antes. Estaba como... en las nubes. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que así debía ser. Era cosa del destino que nos encontrásemos y que hayamos llegado hasta aquí.

-Almas gemelas, lo llamo yo -añadió Draco con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía lo que Hermione le decía. Él había pensado lo mismo.

-Si. Almas gemelas -repitió con una sonrisa Hermione-. Draco, por fin siento los pies en la tierra, por fin vuelvo a ser yo misma, y sé lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Estar contigo y con nuestros hijos para siempre. No creo que hoy sea solo nuestro primer día en nuestra casa nueva. Creo que es el primer día de una nueva vida. Una vida que espero sea muy larga y muy feliz

-Si. Un nuevo comienzo para ambos -añadió Draco, besando con suavidad en los labios a Hermione, que se acarició instintivamente el vientre, en una caricia simulada a su hijo no nacido aún.

* * *


End file.
